Cuidado, ¡Bebés al Ataque!
by Diita Scorpiio
Summary: ¡VAYA! Cap. 5! Shion está harto de los maltratos de Atena y busca ponerla en su lugar.¿Pero que pasaría si en un descuido, los afectados fueran nuestros Caballeros Dorados y se convirtieran en molestos bebés odiosos? Nuevo Episodio!
1. La Venganza de Shion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya, así como la trama y demás, son propiedad del Sr. Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation. Yo simplemente busco entretenerlos con este Fanfic y hacerlos pasar risas =D. No estoy ganando dinero a costa de los autores, bla bla bla… **

_Advertencias: El Fanfic contiene bobas escenas y comportamiento retardado por parte de algunos personajes que pretenden hacerte llorar de risa. Cualquier coincidencia de la trama con la vida real… es pura mala suerte xD!_

**N/A: Aquí de nuevo les dejo con un Fanfic más relajado y lleno de comedia. Espero se diviertan y se atasquen de la risa al leerlo, así como yo al escribirlo Un.n! **

-

"**Cuidado, ¡Bebés al Ataque!" **

-

Capítulo 1

"_La venganza de Shion"_

_-_

Era un bellísimo día soleado en la tranquila Grecia. Los pájaros cantaban, las plantas se mecían con el viento, el cielo mostraba su mejor tonalidad azulada, los jóvenes leían Fanfics de animes en internet… En fin, todo marchaba bien en esa bella localidad.

A lo lejos se dislumbraba el Sagrado Santuario de Atena, un lugar en el que la Diosa de La Sabiduría residía junto a su fiel Patriarca, sus doce bien preparados Caballeros Dorados y una sarta increíble de aprendices a guerreros de la Orden. Podía respirarse un ambiente relajado y normal, nada parecía interrumpir aquella tranquilidad, hasta que…

.

-**SHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! VEN ACAAAAAAA!!**

-Dígame Princesa Atena, ¿ha solicitado mi presencia?- respondió un serio Shion, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la joven.

- Mi malteada está simple… te dije que la quería dulce, **¡DULCE!** ¡Ahora vete a la cocina y agrégale azúcar, anda!- Gritó la diosa chasqueando sus dedos.

El apuesto Patriarca Shion se dirigió a la cocina con la malteada en la mano, momentos después regresó al donde se encontraba Atena para darle su bebida.

-Aquí tiene Princesa Atena.

-Shion, ya sabes como debes llamarme, repítelo de nuevo y esta vez… **(¬¬)** hazlo bien.

-Claro, disculpe. Aquí está su malteada de chocolate endulzada, Grandiosa Benevolente Poderosa Hermosa e Incomparable Diosa Atena- recitó Shion de mala gana.

-¿Y dónde está tu uniforme eh? ¡Ordené que lo usaras en mi presencia sin excepciones! Anda, ve a cambiarte.

El lemuriano asintió y caminó hacia una habitación cercana a la recámara de la Diosa Atena. Acto seguido, apareció de nuevo, ahora con un vestidito negro, un delantal blanco con holanes, medias de red, unos incómodos tacones y un ridículo gorrito de mucama.

-Ahora si, dilo de nuevo y esta vez, sonríe Shion.

- Aquí está su malteada de chocolate endulzada, Grandiosa Benevolente Poderosa Hermosa e Incomparable Diosa Atena-dijo el joven guerrero con una sonrisa falsa.

-Gracias- la joven deidad tomó un sorbo de la bebida, sólo para después escupirla en el rostro del Patriarca.- **¡Pffffff!** ¡Shion! ¿Intentas matarme? Esta cosa está muy dulce, ¡Podría darme **DIABETES**! Listo, acabas de arruinarme el apetito. Ya vete de una vez **(¬¬)**, te llamaré cuando quiera algo.- Finalizó dando unos aplausos insultantes.

El pobre Shion se retiró silenciosamente, entró en su habitación, sólo para colocarse un cojín en la cara y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-**¡¡!!** ¡¡Esa mocosa ya me tiene HARTO!! Yo Soy el Patriarca del Santuario… **¡¡EL PATRIARCA!!** ¡He vivido más de 200 años y soy una figura de respeto, no una ridícula sirvienta!- Shion estaba **MORADO **del enojo, con una gran vena latiendo en su frente (nótese, de verdad estaba enojado).

Pero, ¿de cuándo acá a Saori le dio por hacerla de Zeus en su Santuario, maltratando al pobre de Shion?

Pues verán, todo comenzó después de la batalla contra el dios Hades, al haber ganado, la paz volvió a reinar la Tierra, los Dorados revivieron y Atena volvió al Santuario para vivir allí junto con Shion y sus otros caballeros.

No, los niños de Bronce, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki, no quisieron ir a vivir con ellos, por la razón que sigue: resulta que Saori, al haber vencido a su tío Hades "Sola"(sin importarle el hecho de que **TODOS** perdieran su vida primero para que ella diera su golpecito de gracia sin romperse las uñas **[U¬¬]**), le pareció bien asumir su papel de O-Diosa en la Tierra y tratar a todos como trapeador roto, mojado, maltratado y cubierto de vómito, así como lo leen. Y obviamente, nuestro amado Shion al ser el más cercano, se llevó la peor parte. Todos los demás evitaban cruzarse con la chica, por temor a ser tratados igual.

Pero el Patriarca ya no lo toleraría más, ¡Claro que no! Y tenía la solución para dejar de ser la mascota de Atena y darle su merecido.

.

**Cámara Privada Del Patriarca, 11:30 a.m**

.

Podemos ver a un Shion vestido con una bata blanca de doctor, guantes negros de hule, botas del mismo color y unos lentes de científico loco del tamaño de platos. Estaba en su laboratorio secreto, buscando un libro en un estante.

-¿Dónde habré dejado ese maldito libro? Veamos, mmm… **"Elíxir de los Dioses", "Licuados para su Peso Ideal", "Cómo lucir de 18 cuando se tiene más de 200 años", "Mil y un formas de cocinar pollo"**… ¡Aquí está!, **"Recetas Light para deshacerse de Superiores Indeseables".** Al fin, con esto, Atena no podrá humillarme más y volveré a ocupar mi lugar como el Patriarca del Santuario, ¡¡Muajajajajajajajajaja!! **(Como efecto dramático, se oyen varios relámpagos detrás de Shion y la banda sonora del filme Psicosis, todos los derechos reservados.)**

Shion comienza a ojear las páginas del libro, buscando alguna receta que le pareciera adecuada para su situación, hasta que al fin, encontró una que lo convenció.

-Mmm, **"Jugo para la Niñez Eterna",** pues… aquí dice que si Saori bebe esto, volverá a ser un bebé y jamás crecerá. Es justo lo que necesitaba. Lo prepararé de una vez, para que lo beba en su merienda.

Dicho y hecho, Shion mezcla en una licuadora distintos (y extraños) ingredientes para la poción, una vez que terminó, se volvió a fijar en el libro para leer las odiosas advertencias en negritas…

-"**Una vez bebida la mezcla, se cuenta con 12 horas para revertir el efecto bebiendo el antídoto, no se administre a mujeres embarazadas ni a menores de 6 años, no se deje al alcance de los niños o personas sedientas, para mejor sabor endulzar de preferencia con miel".** Bueno pues eso me tiene sin cuidado… ¿Mmm? También debo mantenerla en refrigeración, pero no tengo espacio aquí, la llevaré al refrigerador del comedor principal y después se la daré a Atena.

Con la enorme jarra, Shion se dirige al refrigerador de la sala antes mencionada y la deposita ahí para después irse a caminar, sin imaginarse que ese era el **PEOR** error que pudo cometer.

.

**Escaleras del Santuario, 12:00 p.m**

.

Los doce caballeros Dorados sin excepción, caminaban por el Santuario, parecían regresar de una guerra que no era más que otro entrenamiento en el Coliseo. Llenos de tierra, sudor y oliendo a muerto cubierto de orina de zorrillo echada a perder, los santos venían entablando una filosófica y entretenida plática.

-… y seguí tomando las pastillas 4 veces a la semana, hasta que las hemorroides desaparecieron **(n.n).**

-¿En serio Dohko?-decía Saga- pues lo intentaré, porque con este calor ni quien aguante esas molestas hemorroides en el…

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por unas carcajadas histéricas.

**.**

-Jajajajajajajaja, no lo creo Afrodita, ¿jamás has estado con una chica?- dijo Aioria llorando de risa.

-Ya déjenme, para su información, atención femenina es lo último que me hace falta.- respondió el atacado.

-Si, ¡como no! Y más con ese nombre taaaan masculino que tienes…- protestó Deathmask.

-Ya basta chicos, déjenlo en paz.- ordenó un sereno Shaka.

-Si, hace demasiado calor como para andar peleando, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene cervezas o algo frío para beber?- preguntó Aioros.- En mi casa no tengo nada.

.

Todos los santos negaron con la cabeza.

.

-Vayamos al comedor principal, ahí siempre tienen de todo para beber y comer.- mencionó Aldebarán.

-¿Y tu como sabes **(¬¬)**?- dijo Shura.

-Pues, cuando tengo hambre y ya no hay nada en mi alacena, me tomo la libertad de ir al comedor y probar lo que cocinan ahí **(n.n)**, el chef es muy bueno.

-Dirás que el Patriarca es muy bueno, Atena obliga a mi pobre maestro a cocinarle, lo ha tratado muy mal **(u°°u)**.- dijo un acongojado Mu.

-Pues dense prisa, me muero de sed.- afirmó Camus mientras aceleraba el paso.

-Oye Afro, sabes que tu y yo somos compadres y los mejores- decía Deathmask mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo-Pero seré honesto, a menos que una chica me demuestre que eres todo un semental, seguiré creyendo que, pues… que juegas para el otro bando **(n.n)**.

-Yo puedo ayudarte Afro, conozco a varias chicas que están solteras y buscan, ya sabes, "acción". Pero tendría que cambiarte un poco, oscurecerte el cabello, broncearte la piel, endurecer tu rostro…- añadió Milo a la plática haciendo énfasis con las manos.

-Eso sería genial Milo-mencionó Kanon- Si de por sí la gente dice que Saga, tú y yo somos trillizos, ¡añadir a uno más enloquecerá a las chicas **(^^)**!

-¡Ya Cállense!- gritó Afro MUY molesto.

-Deprisa chicos, ya estamos cerca- habló Aioros para apurarlos.

.

**Y una vez en el Comedor Principal…**

.

Todos se esparcieron en la sala mientras Dohko se dirigía al refrigerador a buscar las bebidas. Sabía que Shion tendría algo preparado para la merienda de la diosa Atena. Pobre Shion **(insértese música melancólica de viejos amigos) **siempre había querido ser el Patriarca del Santuario y ahora que al fin lo había logrado en el mundo de paz, era tratado como una vil basura por la princesa. Vaya, su triste amigo de verdad la pasaba mal siendo la sirvienta de Saori, masajeándole los pies, planchando sus vestidos, cocinando sus alimentos, cepillando el cabello de sus barbies. Cómo le gustaría poder ayudar a Shion con sus penas… ¡Pero no era su problema, así que tendría que arreglárselas solo **(^^)**!

Después de hurgar unos momentos en el refrigerador, Dohko encontró una enorme jarra de limonada que lucía muy refrescante, aunque algo le decía que no debía beberla. Parecía preparada para alguien más y no estaba bien que la tomaran sin permiso…

-¡Ni modo! Para que la dejan aquí solita, además ni nombre tiene **(n.n)**.

-¡Dohko, apúrate que tenemos sed!-gritó la multitud de Dorados.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Dohko entró de nuevo a la sala con la jarra en las manos y todos sus compañeros ya tenían sus vasos, así que tuvo que servirle a cada quien. Con muchas ansias todos, incluso el, bebieron sus jugos por completo calmando su sed y dejando la jarra vacía.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Que buena estaba, **(n.n)** al fin!- exclamó Aioros con una sonrisota.

-Aunque, no se, quizás sabría mejor con más azúcar- dijo Afrodita

-Nahhh, así esta bien, nos quitó la sed enseguida- respondió Saga dando el último sorbo.

-Oigan, no se ustedes, pero a mi me caería muy bien un chapuzón en la grandiosa piscina de mi compadre Afro- sugirió un emocionado Deathmask, haciendo que todos miraran de reojo a Afrodita.

-¿Qué **(o.O)**? ¡Oh no, no me convencerán esta vez! ¡¿Qué no recuerdan lo que pasó hace un mes?!

**Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio, hasta que Aioria carraspeó.**

-Ejem… pues, estábamos bastante ebrios así que no puedes culparnos Afro, pero esta vez no beberemos, simplemente vamos a nadar y hasta te ayudaremos a limpiar **(^^)**.

-Anda amigo, tu piscina es bastante grande y hoy hace mucho calor, déjanos usarla y haremos todo lo que tú ordenes- añadió repentinamente Shura.

-Pues ya que lo pones así-dijo Afro maliciosamente- además de limpiar mi casa por completo, también me ayudarán a regar mis rosas, limpiarlas, cambiarlas de lugar y quitarles las espinas, y lo harán por dos meses **(^-^)**.

-**(T.T)-**Todos

-Lo que sea, ya vamos de una vez. Si me mataré cuidando unas florecitas los siguientes dos meses al menos lo disfrutaré ahora.-respondió Milo cruzando los brazos.

Todos los Dorados asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa de Piscis, sin imaginar lo que les pasaría por haber tomado aquella refrescante bebida del refrigerador **(O.O) (Aquí va la música de suspenso)**.

.

**Casa De Piscis, 12:15 p.m**

.

Los muchachos recién habían llegado a la sala principal de Afrodita, pero de repente un leve sonido en sus estómagos los hizo detenerse…

.

**¡¡GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!**

.

Todos los santos se miraron entre sí, extrañados.

-Oye Dohko, ¿que diablos le pusiste a esa limonada?- preguntó Aioros sobándose la pancita.

-Nada, solo la saque y la serví.

-Pues alguien debió agregarle algo, no me gusta el sonido de mis tripas- gruñó Aldebarán.

-Oigan, chicos… me siento mareado-dijo Shaka preocupado

-Yo también, Afro, tu casa… está dando vueltas- susurró Milo.

Sin más que decir, todos los guerreros fueron cayendo como una fila de fichas de dominó **(ya saben, uno tras otro)** hasta quedar por completo dormidos en cualquier parte de la sala.

.

**Comedor Principal, 12:20 p.m**

.

El suelo del comedor se encontraba repleto de mil y un platillos regados por todo el suelo, había atún, trozos de queso, pastelillos despedazados, leche esparcida, una bota… En fin, todos los objetos que estaban en el refrigerador habían sido arrojados fuera de éste por Shion, en un acto de desesperación.

-¡¡Pero estoy seguro de que estaba **AQUÍ**!! ¡Quien la descubra, arruinará mi plan! ¡NOOOOO! **(La cámara toma a Shion desde el techo, haciendo que éste parezca dar vueltas [n.n]).**

Así es amigos, el pobre de Shion estaba MUY preocupado por su Jugo para la Niñez Eterna que preparó para Saori, ¿quién pudo haberla tomado? Ese pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza del Patriarca, hasta que…

-Mmm, creo recordar algo que me llamó la atención… ¿Será que…?

.

_***-Flashback-***_

-Recuerda Shion, mi ropa interior no se lavará sola **(non)**-decía Saori, mostrando un Monte Everest de ropa sucia.

_***-Fin del Flashback-***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-No, no, eso no es lo que debía recordar… Lo intentaré de nuevo.

_***-Flashback-***_

-Una vez que el pollo esté blando, proceda a insertar los vegetales-ahora era la voz de una mujer en un programa llamado "Cocinando con Panchita"-Una vez dentro, procure…

_***-Fin del Flashback-***_

**.**

**.**

-¡No, no, concéntrate Shion!- decía para sí mismo, histérico.

_***-Flashback-***_

-Dense prisa, me muero de sed- era la voz de Camus, seguida de los pasos de los otros Dorados, que al parecer, se dirigían al comedor principal…

_***-Fin del Flashback-***_

**.**

-¡Eso es, fueron ellos! ¡Ellos deben tener la jarra! De seguro están aquí cerca, debo darme prisa antes de que la beban.

Así, con la angustia y preocupación colgando de sus calzones, Shion salió como demonio perseguido por un cura en un domingo de misa **(se entiende, ¿verdad? [^^])** hacia la casa de Piscis.

.

**Y una vez en la casa de Afro…**

.

El patriarca entró de golpe a la Doceava casa, llamando a todo pulmón a los Dorados como lo haría una madre preocupada por sus hijos.

-¡Amigos, chicos, muchachos, caballeros, tesoros, vidas mías! ¡¿Dónde están?!**(T.T).**

**.**

**Nadie contestó.**

-Oigan, soy yo, Shion, ¿están aquí?

**.**

**Ni un ruidito.**

-Caballeros, es urgente, ¡salgan de donde estén!

**.**

**Nones.**

-¡Muchachos, es en serio!

**.**

… **¬¬(Pasa una bola de paja tipo viejo oeste)**

-Muy bien, entonces me iré a la heladería solo y no les traeré nada.

**.**

**Entonces, unas apenas audibles vocecitas se hicieron notar.**

-¡Al fin, ahí están!-exclamó Shion aliviado.

Cruzó la puerta hacia la siguiente habitación y abrió violentamente la puerta, la imagen ante el era mil veces más impactante que ver a Deathmask estudiando finanzas un viernes por la noche, e hizo que abriera los ojos como platos y su quijada cayera al suelo **(O.O).**

.

Shion frotó sus ojos para ver mejor, pero no, no estaba soñando.

.

Una enorme gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza del Patriarca **(Uh-oh).**

**-¡PERO QUE DEM…!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué habrá visto Shion en la casa de Piscis?, ¿Se enterará Saori de su extraño plan?, ¿Resolverán el problema antes de la hora de la siesta?, ¿Cuántas calorías tendrá el Jugo de la Niñez Eterna? ¿Shion sabe lavar ropa? ¿Seguirá Saga el consejo de Dohko para eliminar las hemorroides?**

Todo eso y más lo averiguarán en el siguiente capítulo. ¡No se lo pierdan! **(n.n)**

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado MUCHO este primer capítulo del Fic, y ojalá se hayan reído bastante con las locuras de Shion y esta ocurrente escritora ^^, por favor dejen sus REVIEWS que son muy valiosos para mí, ya estoy retocando el siguiente episodio así que solo espero y me motiven a publicarlo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo ¡Un millón de besos a todos! **

**.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima, Sayonara =D!!**

**.**

**Por:**

**-*DiitaScorpiio*- (Un.n).**


	2. Los Nuevos Niñeros

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, Saint Seiya y todo lo relacionado con este anime, es propiedad del Maestro de maestros (que lambiscona xD) el Sr. Masami Kurumada y de TOEI Animation. No gano nada de dinero a cambio de hacer este Fanfic, solo escapar de mis deberes escolares =D. **

_Advertencias: Las opiniones expresadas en este Fanfic acerca del cuidado de bebés quedan a su criterio. Recuerde, nunca confíe sus niños a extraños, sobre todo si son cinco jóvenes guerreros que ni aun explotando su cosmos sabrán cambiar un pañal. _

**N/A: Perdón por tardar tanto jeje, pero tuve que hacer de todo para encontrar inspiración para este capitulo y ojalá sea de su agrado. Respondo cualquier review si me dejan alguna dirección para hacerlo, cualquier duda o punto de vista, ya saben, sean amables y contesto ^^.**

**.  
**

"**Cuidado, ¡Bebés al Ataque!"**

**-  
**

_Capítulo 2_

"_Los Nuevos Niñeros"_

_-  
_

Shion estaba completamente anonadado ante aquella imagen ante él, era simplemente inconcebible. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos… los santos Dorados…?

**-¡PERO QUE DEM…!**- Shion no cabía en tanta impresión, porque… los caballeros…

.

**¡¡HABÍAN DEJADO UN BENDITO DESORDEN EN AQUELLA SALA!!** **(o.O)**

**.  
**

**-¡¡Hijos de su!!**… uno que está rompiéndose la espalda para darles instalaciones de lujo, ¿y así me pagan? **(U¬°°¬)** de seguro esperan que también les consiga mucama, pero ya verán apenas los encuentre, de esta si no se salvan- Sí, Shion estaba bastante molesto…

.

**¿Porqué lo estaba?, ¿Deberas quieren saberlo?, pues la verdad…**

**.  
**

**¡Ni se imaginan el desastre que era aquella sala!** El pobre Afro tenía que aguantar a sus compañeros que siempre iban a su casa a devorar su comida y tirar las sobras por todo el suelo **(u.u)**. Con tanto calor, ni el ama de casa más dedicada se anima a limpiar. No hubiera sido tan malo si, de nuevo, los Dorados no hubieran metido las narices. Al marearse como resultado de beber la limonada, todos los muchachos se esparcieron en la sala de estar y claro, como esos fornidos cuerpos no están hechos de aire, cayeron con todo su peso, destrozando las cosas a su paso, como la mesita de té, el jarrón con rosas y la vitrina de recuerdos.

.

**Ah… ¿les parece poco?**

.

Si no les sorprende el torbellino de porcelana y cristal roto, añadan frituras, huesos de pollo, vasos de jugo a medio tomar, latas de cerveza y rebanadas de jamón con mostaza pegadas al techo. El lugar lucía peor que el departamento de unos universitarios celebrando las finales del mundial de fútbol.

Bueno, al menos ya no podría ponerse peor… **¿verdad?**

Pues parece que el destino no estaba de humor con Shion ese día.

-Mmm, estarán en la piscina de seguro. Espero no haber llegado tarde y poder recuperar la jarra.

El Patriarca caminó apresurado en dirección al fondo de la casa, para salir al jardín. Pasó a través de un pasillo que tenía un par de puertas a los lados. Le dijo a Afrodita que no se permitían remodelaciones de ese tipo, pero nooo, nadie le obedecía…

-Hmmp… buu… buuu…

No señor, todos ignoraban su autoridad, ¿Qué ya nadie le tenía cariño?, ¿Acaso ya no había respeto por la gente mayor? **(u°°u)**

-Baaah waaa… hmmm buubuu…

.

Pero ya solucionaría las cosas, solo era cuestión de encontrar… Esperen, esperen.

.

¿Qué eran esos ruidos?, ¿Balbuceos acaso?... Pero, sonaban muy raros.

.

¿Será que…? , ¿Podría ser posible que…?

**¡No! (Uo_O)**

**.  
**

Shion se acercó a una de las puertas y la abrió lentamente, haciendo que rechine de manera desesperante. De poco a poco, asomó su cabeza, como si esperara ver un espectro o algún demonio **(O.O)** pero no creyó encontrar lo que estaba ahí…

.

**¡¡Había 13 pequeños bebés en esa habitación!!** Algunos parecían dormir, y otros ya estaban despertando…

.

Alto, alto…

.

**¡¡Estaban despertando!!**

-¡Ay no!, ¿y ahora que haré? Son demasiados y… si empiezan a llorar… **(O°°O).**

De poco a poco, recuperándose del susto, Shion salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sí, planeaba convertir a Saori en bebé porque así sería más manejable, y cuidar de ella resultaría muy simple, pero, ¿cómo cuidar de 13 poderosos guerreros al mismo tiempo el solo**? (Sí, serían 12, pero recordemos que el arrimado de Kanon también estaba con ellos [n.n])**

No, no, nadie podría hacerse cargo de esos pequeños infantes balbuceantes ensucia-pañales devora-biberones. Pero como el tuvo la "brillante" idea de hacer un Jugo de Niñez Eterna y por sobre todo, era el Patriarca, debía hacerse cargo de la situación al menos hasta solucionarla.

Pero necesitaba apoyo… **( ¬°°¬)**

Metió las manos en su túnica, revolvió un poco sus bolsillos y sacó su HUMILDE **Blackberry** color plateado, con conexión a internet, memoria expandida, cámara integrada de 8.0 Mega pixeles y como fondo de pantalla, una foto de si mismo en pose de sexy súper modelo **([n.n] ¡que bella imagen!).**

¿Qué? ¿Deberas creyeron que Shion no tendría con que comunicarse?

Mmm si supieran… Aún siendo la sirvienta de Atena, ganaba muy bien, no en vano se da el lujo de aparecer en Fanfics sin cobrar nada **(^^)**.

Pero volviendo a la escena, Shion hizo una rápida llamada sin pensarlo, esperando que las personas que le daban esperanzas contestaran y pudieran ayudarle.

.

**Recinto de Amazonas, 12:35 p.m**

.

El día transcurría muy normalmente en el Recinto de Amazonas. La habitación que compartían M**a**rín, Shaina y June estaba aparentemente vacía. De repente, un celular que estaba sobre una de las camas comenzó a vibrar y sonar, con la melodía de "Pegasus Fantasy" **(Òo).**

-¡June! ¿Podrías contestar mi teléfono por favor? Estoy ocupada.- Dijo Marín.

-¡Ya voy!

Al encontrar el teléfono, la guardiana de Camaleón se detuvo unos instantes.

-¡Qué linda melodía, me trae taaantos recuerdos! **(^^)** Cuando termine la canción contestaré, igual no creo que sea urgente **(n.n).**

.

**Pero en la casa de Piscis…**

.

_Su mensaje ser á transferido al Buzón… "Hola, soy Marín… ¡¡Seiya deja eso!!... Por el momento estoy ocupada… ¡Ya basta!... Deja tu mensaje después del… ¡Seiya, no!... __**¡KABOOM! **_

-¡Diablos, ¿por qué no contesta?! Ya van tres veces que llamo… Muy bien, si no responde ésta última, tendré que pensar en algo más.

.

**Y de vuelta en el Recinto…**

.

-"Pegasus Fantasy, lalalala lalalaaa" **(n.n)**

**-¡Maldita sea, June! ¡Contesta de una vez, ¿quieres?** No me hagas salir de la regadera y hacerte callar **(ÒÓ)**- Gruñó una alterada y hastiada Shaina.

-Esta bien **(u.u)**. ¿Diga?... ¡Ah hola, que gusto escucharlo Patriarca!... No, está ocupada en la cocina y me pidió que contestara… No, no tenemos ningún compromiso hoy, a diferencia de ayer, ¡Usted cree, fuimos al centro comercial de compras las tres y nos encontramos con unos chicos guapísimos que nos ayudaron con las bolsas! **(n.n)** y después de de eso, nos invitaron a cenar y…

.

**Habitación de Huéspedes de Piscis, 12:40 p.m **

.

¡Wow! Esa limonada sí que le cayó pesada. Debió ser la gran sed que tenía y ahora de seguro sufriría algún tipo de indigestión. No podía abrir los ojos, le pesaban mucho, pero sin duda su cabeza aún daba muchas vueltas y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Pobre Aioros, ahora con ese dolor no podría nadar en la piscina de Afro y no mostraría ese escultural cuerpazo de primera **(u.u)**.

Se levantó como pudo y permaneció sentado. Escuchaba muy vagamente las voces de sus otros compañeros, al parecer a ellos también les cayó mal la bebida.

_-"Me siento extraño…" _

_-"Yo también, que raro…"_

_-"¿Dónde estamos?..."_

Se frotó los ojos y los abrió. Que extraño, ¿de quién era aquel bebé frente a el? Se le hacía conocido, el cabello castaño, los ojitos verdes… se restregó la cara de nuevo y esta vez, notó que el bebé hacía lo mismo, repetía los movimientos de Aioros… ¿Pero cómo…?

**-¿Qué no ves que es un espejo (¬¬)?** Sí eres tú, tonto.-Exclamó una vocecita.

.

**¡¡¡Cielos!!! ¿Pero cómo?**

.

Si el era un todo un hombre, con un cuerpo de tentación y un rostro perfecto… ¿Porqué había vuelto a ser un bebé?, ¿Qué clase de hechizo le habían puesto, y porqué a él?

-Vamos Aioros, no es tan malo. Todos estamos en las mismas.-Le dijo una aniñada voz, dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro.

Aioros volteó lentamente para ver quien le hablaba, y casi va de espaldas al notar a un pequeñín rubio con enormes ojos azules que lo miraba tranquilamente.

-¿Sh… Sha… Shaka…?

Un mini Shaka estaba a su lado, mientras otros mini Dorados se acercaban a el gateando.

-Tranquilo amigo, como verás, todos nos convertimos en bebés al igual que tú.-Trató de calmarlo un tierno nene de grandes ojos verdes y largos cabellos color lila.

-¿Mu?

-Fue esa tonta limonada, Shion debió experimentar de nuevo con sus estúpidos libros de cocina y pociones **(U¬¬).** Le dije que no lo hiciera porque nunca le salen bien.-Reclamó el bebé Dohko, examinando su diminuto cuerpo.- Saben, no me quejo de ser joven de nuevo, pero esto es demasiado **(u.u).**

Aioros miró a su alrededor y sí, era cierto. Habían sido convertidos en pequeños bebés que a duras penas podían dar unos pasitos. Sus otros compañeros también se veían confundidos y molestos, después de todo no había una explicación para lo que les sucedía.

¿Con qué finalidad querría alguien volverlos unos indefensos pequeñitos?

Bueno, eso era algo que estaban a punto de averiguar.

.

**Recinto de Amazonas, 12:56 p.m**

.

-"… y yo le dije, ¡no! **(u.u)**, y él me dijo ¡si! **(n.n )**, y le contesté ¡me gusta más Shun y el dijo ¿quién es Shun? **(Òó), ** y le dije que era mi novio, pero insistió mucho **(O.O)**, ¿y sabe lo que hice? Me levanté de la mesa y salí a toda prisa para que…"

Shion se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, sentado en una silla de improviso, con el rostro recargado en su mano y a su vez, con el mismo codo sobre su rodilla y con esta expresión **(¬°°¬)**.

Estaba hecho un manojo de furia. June no paraba de hablar, parecía una de esas colegialas de secundaria que hablan por horas soltando el chisme a su mejor amiga.

Shion no sabía qué era peor: Qué aun no conseguía ayuda para cuidar a los nuevos bebés, o estar gastando el crédito de su Blackberry en una conversación, a falta de una mejor palabra… estúpida.

-"… y el condenado me siguió hasta la salida, y empezó a…"

_-¡¡¡ YA CÁLLATE JUNE!!!¿Vas a dejarme hablar o no?_

-Lo siento, Patriarca **(T.T).**

_-Hmmm, déjame hablar con Marín. Dile que es urgente._

Rápidamente, June se dirige hasta donde se encuentra Marín, que tenía guantes en ambas manos y estaba sacando unas charolas del horno con galletas y panquecitos.

-Marín, el Patriarca quiere hablar contigo. Dice que le urge, debe estar de mal humor. Seguramente la señorita Atena lo hizo usar el traje de sirvienta de nuevo **(o.O).**

**-**Mmm, pon el celular en mi oído, tengo las manos ocupadas.

June dejó el teléfono en la oreja de Marín y ésta lo sujeto con su hombro para que no cayera.

-Patriarca Shion, habla Marín. ¿En qué puedo servirle, señor?... Sí… No, no lo sé… ¿En serio?... ¿Y luego?... ¿Qué?... ¿Y se puede… ¿QUEEE?**(O.O)**...¿ Pero como es posible?... Si, es una locura… Sí, supongo que algo podemos hacer… iremos en seguida… Sí, le diré a June… No, no hicimos nada… Pero señor… **(u.u)** De acuerdo… Sí, si, adiós.

Marín colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a donde Shaina y June se encontraban.

-Chicas, debemos ir al Templo de Piscis en seguida. Hay un problema con los Santos Dorados.-Afirmó Marín muy seria.

-Vaya, ¿ahora que hicieron ese montón de tontos presumidos?-Preguntó Shaina.

-¿Debemos ir hasta Piscis?, no juegues, está bien lejos. Yo no voy **(¬¬)**.-Bufó June.

- **¡(Òó)!-** Marín

-Está bien, iré. **(T.T)**

-Vayamos deprisa, les contaré todo en el camino.-Dijo Marín apurando a las amazonas.

.

**Habitación de Huéspedes de Piscis, 1:15 p.m**

.

-Esto es genial, simplemente genial **(¬¬)**… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó con sarcasmo un tierno Shura, sentadito y cruzado de brazos.

-Pues, ya sabemos que fue el tonto de Shion quien nos convirtió en bebés, tenemos que preguntarle porqué lo hizo y hacer que nos vuelva a nuestra forma original.-Respondió firmemente el pequeño Aioria con un puño amenazador.

-No creen que primero… pues… ¿debamos buscar algo de ropa?-Dijo Aldebarán mirando sus bracitos y piernitas al natural.

Es cierto, los pequeños dorados se encontraban por completo desnudos. No chicas, no sean morbosas, recuerden que ahora son bebés, por lo tanto, lo único que verían sería una gran cantidad de pequeños y regordetes cuerpecitos… **¡¡¡Totalmente Adorables (n.n)!!!**

Por ahora, sólo los cubrían sus ropas de entrenamiento que traían minutos antes, prendas que ahora les quedaban enormes. Así que nuestros diminutos héroes debían buscar atuendos que se ajustaran a sus nuevas formas físicas.

-¡Ya oyeron a la autora, muchachos! Busquemos por aquí algo con lo que nos podamos cubrir.-Dijo muy seguro el bebé Camus, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Pero dónde vamos a encontrar ropa de nuestra talla? Nadie por aquí tiene niños.-Razonó Mu.

-Pues, seguimos en tu casa, ¿verdad Afro? Debes tener algo que podamos usar por ahora.- Preguntó Deathmask, y aunque no lo crean, lucía muy lindo como un bebé **(^^)**.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso **(¬¬)**?- Siendo bebé o no, Afro aún odiaba las frases con doble sentido.

-Que quizás tengas algunas prendas pequeñas que nos sirvan.

-¡¿Y porqué precisamente YO debo tener ropa de bebé en mi casa?!

-¡Yo solo preguntaba!

-¡Basta los dos!

-No es justo Shaka, ¡No te pongas de su lado! ¡Estoy harto de sus odiosas insinuaciones!

-Es tu culpa, ¡te alteras por cualquier tontería Afro!

-¡Es porque tu me haces enojar siempre!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Que sí! **(Òó)**

-¡Que no! **(òÓ)**

Mientras Dohko y Aioros intentaban separar a aquellos enfurecidos enanitos, los bebés Camus, Mu y Shaka sólo miraban la pelea como los espectadores de un aburrido partido de tenis **(sí, de un lado a otro). **Esta discusión normalmente resultaría muy aterradora para cualquiera de nosotros, de no ser porque quienes peleaban, eran solo unos tiernos bebitos **(n.n).**

-¡Ya, deténganse ambos!-Ordenó Dohko

-¡Dejen de actuar como unos bebés!- Vociferó Aioros.

-**(¬¬)**- Todos

-Quiero decir… ehhh… me refiero… olvídenlo **(u.u)**.

-Discúlpate Deathmask.

-¡En tus sueños, Dohko!

.

**Y justo cuando la pelea se tornaba más violenta…**

.

-¡Oigan chicos, encontramos algo!

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia Milo, que junto con Saga y Shura, abría una caja de cartón.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Aioria

-Son varios trozos de tela doblados.- Respondió Saga

-¿Tela? ¿Y eso para qué nos sirve?- Preguntó Kanon

Todos los pequeñines se acercaron gateando hasta la caja.

-Afro, ¿esto es tuyo?- Preguntó Shaka

-Sí, son mis pañuelos de seda. Los usaba para limpiar mis objetos de cristal y mis rosas. Había olvidado que estaban aquí guardados, los busqué durante días.

-Bueno, no es ropa de bebé, pero servirá.- Afirmó Deathmask

-¿Qué? ¿Qué van a hacer con mis pañuelos?

-Pues usarlos, obvio.- Habló Dohko, extendiendo un pañuelo y ajustándolo a su cuerpo.- Los doblamos a forma de pañal para poder taparnos, ¿lo ves? **(^^)**

-¡Claro! Así podremos cubrirnos nuestras nobles partecitas **(n°°n)**- Dijo Mu emocionado tomando otro pañuelo.

-¿Nobles partecitas? ¡Ja! Habla por ti compadre, pero yo tengo un orgullo bastante grande **(n0n)**. Es más, tendré que usar mínimo tres o cuatro de estos pañuelos para que me cubra todo.- Decía un orgulloso Milo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, claro. Todos tenemos lo mismo Milo **(¬¬)**.

-Lo mismo, pero no igual Camus **(n.n)**. El mío es y siempre será más grande que el todos ustedes… Con cuerpo de bebé o no, sigo siendo el galán del grupo **(^^)**.

-Basta ya, empiecen a vestirse para que podamos ver la manera de salir de aquí.-Ordenó Shura.

-Mmm, oye Dohko, ¿cómo te pusiste este pañuelo? Yo no puedo amarrarlo.

-A ver, déjame hacerlo.

Hábilmente, Dohko ajustó el pañuelo al cuerpo de Kanon, que no lograba ni acomodarlo, y termino por amarrarlo con un pequeño nudo.

-¿Lo ven? No es tan difícil, solo hay que ser paciente.

-¡Wow! Gracias, Dohko. ¿Cómo es que sabes poner pañales?

-Tuve mucha práctica, cuando Shunrei era una bebé yo mismo se los cambiaba **(n.n)**. Miren, aquí tengo una foto.

Dohko sacó una instantánea que mostraba a Shunrei riendo y acostada en una mesita de bebés mientras él estaba cubierto de talco y mirando hacia la cámara con una sonrisa.

-¿Porqué cargas esta foto Dohko?- Preguntó Aioros mirando la imagen.

-Me trae buenos recuerdos, disfruté mucho de cuidar a mi pequeña Shunrei cuando era bebé **(^^)**.

-Oye Dohko… creo que por allá te necesitan.- Le susurró Kanon mientras señalaba a sus compañeros que peleaban con sus pañuelos.

**-¡AYUDA!**

-Ya voy, ya voy **(Un.n)**.

.

**Escaleras de Piscis, 1:30 p.m**

.

-… entonces los muchachos bebieron el jugo y ahora son unos pequeños bebés, o al menos eso es lo que el Patriarca dice.

-Suena como un plan muy estúpido, creí que el señor Shion sería más inteligente.

-Es una locura June, pero así piensan todos los hombres, creen que los bebés no hacen ruido y que es muy fácil cuidar de ellos.

-Y como siempre, las chicas debemos salvar el día, ¿verdad? **(¡Girl Power! [n.n])**

-Así es, Shaina. Así que vayamos más rápido, ya estamos cerca.

Las tres amazonas se dirigían rápidamente hacia la casa de Piscis después de haber recibido el llamado desesperado de Shion **(se quería deshacer de una adolescente y ahora le pide ayuda a otras tres mujeres, ¡vaya tonto!).**

Tras avanzar, las chicas llegan a la entrada del templo, dónde Shion se encontraba esperándolas.

-¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí, realmente necesito su ayuda chicas!

-Sí señor, apenas recibimos su llamada nos dirigimos hacia acá. ¿Alguna idea de cómo solucionar este problema?- Hablaba Marín.

-Más o menos, sé como preparar el antídoto, pero no tengo los ingredientes necesarios así que debo ir a comprarlos. Miren, son éstos.

Shion les mostró a las chicas la lista con las cosas necesarias para su poción, y digamos que pues… eran bastantes.

-Oiga Patriarca, esto es mucho. Usted solo no va a poder conseguir todo esto.- Dijo Shaina

-… vino tinto, 17 semillas de girasol, velas rojas… **¿Viagra?**

-Uhhh… eso es aparte-Dijo Shion apenado y cambiándole la lista **(Un°°n).-** Y sí Shaina, precisamente son varias cosas, por eso necesito que ustedes vengan conmigo a comprarlas y traerlas al Santuario.

-Pues no suena tan difícil, solo debemos comprar las cosas, usted prepara el antídoto y se lo damos a los Caballeros Dorados.

-Me temo que es más complicado que eso June. Alguien debe hacerse cargo de los 13 bebés mientras compramos, y sólo tenemos 12 horas desde que ellos tomaron el Jugo para darles la poción y que vuelvan a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa si no la beben a tiempo?- Preguntó Marín

-Pues… se quedarán convertidos en bebés para siempre, no podrán crecer nunca. **(Inserte música de suspenso, con Shion iluminando su cara con una linterna desde abajo).**

**-(O.O)**-Amazonas

-¡Ay no! De nuevo las malditas 12 horas, no quiero volver a experimentar eso **(T.T)**

-¿De que hablas June? Tú ni siquiera saliste en esa saga **(¬¬)**.-Replicó Shaina

-Claro que sí, yo quería convencer a Shun de que no peleara aquí en el Santuario.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí y te lo mostraré. Autora, ¿podría mostrarle a Shaina el flashback de las 12 casas donde le digo a Shun que no deseo que pelee contra los Doce Caballeros Dorados? **(n.n)**

**.  
**

_***-Flashback-***_

-Shun, no deseo que pelees contra los Doce Caballeros Dorados.

-Es mi deber, June. Debo hacerlo.- Contestó Shun

_***-Fin del Flashback-***_

_**.  
**_

-¿Lo ves? Sí estuve ahí **(n.n)**

-Pero ni siquiera peleaste, no nos ayudaste ni a mí ni a Marín. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo sanguinaria que estuvo esa pelea?

-Porque Shun me contó **(^^)**.

-Ya, ya, está bien, no debemos perder tiempo. Pero debemos averiguar quien podrá cuidar a los Dorados mientras nosotros salimos a comprar.-Dijo Shion pensativo.

Tanto Patriarca como amazonas se pusieron a pensar en alguien que los ayudara. Nadie aceptaría hacerse cargo de bebés tan peligrosos. Después de todo, seguían siendo Caballeros Dorados, solo que en menor escala. ¿Pero quien?, ¿quién sería lo bastante imbécil como para aceptar cuidar a aquellos enanos sin ayuda?

-¿Quién… quién?- Pensaban los cuatro presentes.

Y de la nada, como si los ángeles hubieran oído sus plegarias hasta el cielo, unas armoniosas voces se oyeron cerca de allí…

-No frieguen, traigo un hambre de aquellas **(T.T)**…

-Ya Seiya, estoy seguro de que cuando Saori te vea, ella misma te alimentará **(n.n)**.

-No le digas eso Shiryu, todos sabemos que Saori es pésima cocinando.

-¡Jaja, y vaya que es pésima, Hyoga! Toda su comida sabe a mier…

-Basta hermano, Saori es joven, es lógico que no sepa hacer ningún platillo bien.

-Ay Shun, no sabes lo que dices, prueba algún día su pastel de carne, es asqueroso **(o.O).**

¡Mil gracias a los Dioses! Si existían en el mundo chicos tan torpes como para aceptar cualquier mandato, por muy estúpido que fuera, **¡esos eran los Caballeros de Bronce!**

El Patriarca y las amazonas se miraron entre sí, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Hey muchachos! ¡Que alegría verlos por acá!- Gritó Shion emocionado

-Hola Patriarca, sólo venimos a saludarlo y ver como están nuestros amigos los Dorados.- Contestó Seiya.

-Pero es extraño señor, pasamos a través de todas las casas y en ninguna estaban los muchachos.

-No Shun, de hecho, me gustaría que me acompañaran todos ustedes al templo de Piscis, hay algo que deseo mostrarles.- Dijo Shion encaminándose a dicho lugar.

Los bronceados, seguidos de las amazonas, se dirigieron a la doceava casa, mientras Shion les explicaba la estupidez que había cometido.

.

**Templo de Piscis, 1:45 p.m**

.

-¿Saben qué? Tendremos que buscar otra manera de abrir esta puerta.

-Pero es muy difícil Saga, estos cuerpecitos no nos sirven de nada **(u.u)**. Quizás debamos esperar a que alguien más grande abra.- Dijo Kanon rascando su cabecita.

-Mmm, quizás Shion se de cuenta de que no estamos y pues… venga a asomarse por acá.

-Eso espero, Dohko. Me siento enjaulado aquí dentro.- Dijo con fastidio Aioria.

-¡Oigan, alguien viene!

Todos voltearon a ver a Camus, y seguidamente, a la puerta. Se oían unos pasos grandes, y al parecer, eran varias personas. Y sus voces, resultaban conocidas…

-Así que muchachos, les pido sean comprensivos con los Dorados, deben estar muy confundidos.

-No se preocupe, Patriarca, aunque será muy gracioso verlos como bebés.- Bromeó Seiya.

-Haremos lo posible por ayudar señor Shion, pierda cuidado.- Dijo Shun con una sonrisa.

-Señor, ¿no intentó hablar con los muchachos cuando los vio?- Cuestionó Shiryu.

-Pues… no **(u°°u)** la verdad me sorprendí mucho de ver a tanto bebé junto, aún así quise darme prisa en contactar ayuda para poder explicarles yo mismo lo que pasó. Pobrecillos, deben estar muertos de miedo y esperando porque los ayude. Mi pobre Mu debe estar preocupado también.

-Mmm pues ya veremos que tal la están pasando… ¿es ésta la habitación?- Preguntó Marín.

-Si, aquí es. Bueno compañeros, ya saben lo que hay que hacer. No se muestren muy emocionados o sorprendidos y amazonas, por favor… no se emocionen sólo porque son bebés **(¬°°¬)**, maduren.

Tan pronto como Shion abrió la puerta de aquella recámara, visualizó de entre muchos bebés a uno en especial. El pequeño angelito de ojos verdes, cabello lila y expresión de tierno borreguito lo miraba con la más empalagosa de las ternuras.

-¿Mu?... ¿Eres tú?... ¡¡MU!! **(T.T)**- Shion corrió a abrazar a su pequeño aprendiz mientras el pequeño bebé alzaba sus regordetes bracitos en señal de querer ser cargado.

-¡Maestro Shion! **(*.*)**- Exclamó el bebé Mu con ojitos destellantes.

Pronto tanto maestro como aprendiz se encontraban abrazaditos como papá e hijo; mientras Shion le daba besitos a su alumno bebé, el pequeño Mu soltaba tiernas risitas de alegría. **(Sí, esas risitas que emiten los bebés emocionados cuando les agitas un sonajero, ¡ay que tiernos! [n.n]).**

**-(U¬¬)-** Todos los presentes.

-Mu, mi pequeño, mira nadamás lo que te ha pasado, háblame, dime ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bubuu.. mmm waaa… babbaa… jummm..

**-(o.O)** ¿Qué? Mu habla claro, no te entiendo…

-… después vinimos hacia acá y nos sentimos mareados y…

-**(O.o)**

- Mamm … buubu… abbaaa ummm… baaa…

-Mu no juegues, deja de balbucear y habla claro, ¿de acuerdo?

**-(o.O)-** Todos

-¿Pero que le pasa al Patriarca, está ebrio o que onda? No entiende lo que Mu le quiere decir.- Dijo Milo confundido mirando aquella escena.

-Creo que no entenderá ni a Mu ni a ninguno de nosotros, Milo.- Habló Shaka haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos.- Ahora somos bebés, los adultos no comprenden nuestro lenguaje, para ellos son simples balbuceos así que al parecer… ¡no podrán entendernos!

**-¡(O.O)! **

…

…

-Oh muchachos, disculpen. Sé que quieren saber que les pasó, así que les contaré. Es muy simple, ustedes bebieron un Jugo de la Niñez Eterna que yo había hecho para Atena, así que como resultado, se han convertido en indefensos niñitos en menos de 20 minutos **(Un°°n). **

-… ¡**(Òó)!**

**.  
**

**¡PUM! ¡ZAZ! ¡CUAZ!**

.

Varios objetos fueron lanzados con furia, entre ellos, zapatos, cajas, una maceta y un osito de peluche, todos estrellándose con violencia en el rostro del Patriarca.

-¡Oigan que les pasa! Vengo para ayudarlos, ¿y así me pagan? ¡Sí que son malagradecidos!

-Buubbaabuu… mmm gaaa… pppff aooommm…- Balbuceó un nene jalando a Shion de su túnica.

-¿Y tú que quieres, Dohko? No puedo entenderte, no se como pretendes que distinga tus balbuceos.

Ese era un problema para los pequeñines Dorados, podían comunicarse entre ellos por haber tomado la pócima, pero ningún adulto podría entenderlos. No sabían como solucionar ese percance, y en eso…

-Hey miren esto, creo que puede ayudar para que nos comuniquemos con ellos, ya que no pueden hablar bien.- Era la voz de Hyoga, que traía consigo una caja de cartón.

-¿Qué hay adentro, Hyoga?- Preguntó Seiya tratando de ver el interior.

Hyoga vació el contenido de la caja en el suelo, y cayeron varios cubos de juguete, cada uno con una letra del abecedario, y algunos repetidos. **(Oh vamos, ¿no los recuerdan? Esos dados con los que se nos enseñó a escribir "Papá", "Mamá" y un montón de esas cosas [U¬¬]).**

-Claro, ¡que buena idea! Con estos dados podrán responder nuestras preguntas y también podremos contestarles. ¡Bien hecho, Hyoga!- Aplaudió Shaina.

-Bien chicos, usen estos daditos para responder, ¿ok? Veamos…

.

_**Tap… Tap… Tap…**__**(es el sonido de los dados al acomodarlos, ¿vale?)**_

.

-Uhh señor, creo que ellos se le adelantaron, ya pusieron una pregunta.- Dijo Shiryu mirando a los niños.

-Mmm a ver… **"Porque… hiciste… ese… jugo… torpe…?"-** Leyó Shion los cubitos.- **(¬°°¬) **Esta bien, muchachos, quise convertir a Saori en un bebé, porque estoy harto de sus maltratos hacia mí, y la mejor forma que encontré fue haciendo ese Jugo de la Niñez Eterna…

.

_**Tap… Tap… Tap **_

.

-Mmm… **"imbécil… es… tu… culpa…"…** **(¬¬)** ¡Alto, alto hijos de su…! ¡Como yo lo recuerdo, hice una jarra de jugo y la deje en el refrigerador principal el cuál, como saben, esta **PROHIBIDO** para cualquiera que no sea Atena o yo…!

Todos los bebés se miraron entre sí y una gran gota de sudor cayó por sus cabezas.

-¿Ah, verdad? Este incidente es solo culpa suya, si no fueran tan avorazados y respetaran la propiedad ajena, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo y YO sería un Patriarca feliz de nuevo. Pero ni modo, cuando se vive rodeado de tontos, es de esperarse que actúen como tal… **(n0n).**

**-(U¬¬)-**Mirada por parte de los niños.

-La buena noticia es que hay un antídoto- Explicó Marín antes de que Shion resultara golpeado de nuevo.- Nosotras y el Patriarca iremos a comprar lo necesario para prepararlo lo antes posible y así evitar que por siempre sean bebés…

-Cosa que pasará si no lo beben antes de las 12 horas de haber tomado el jugo.-Completó Shaina con una mirada asesina.

.

_**Tap… Tap… Tap**_

.

**-"Que… haremos… mientras… salen…?** Oh no se preocupen, ya pensamos en todo, dado que ahora son muy pequeños para cuidarse solos, hemos traído la ayuda de los Caballeros de Bronce, ellos cuidarán de ustedes el tiempo necesario **(n°°n).-**Explicó Shion muy tranquilo.

-Si, no se preocupe Shion, nos encargaremos de cuidar a los enanos… _dulce venganza_.- Murmuró Ikki mientras se tronaba los nudillos como un abusivo bravucón.

-¡Qué aburrido! No me gustan los niños, pero ya que mi maestro Camus y su gran amigo Milo necesitan de mi ayuda, no dudaré en dársela **(^^)**- Dijo Hyoga entusiasmado por convivir con sus buenos compadres Acuario y Escorpio.

-Sólo debemos asegurarnos de que Atena no se entere de…

**-¿Qué no me entere de qué, Shion? (o.O)**

**(UO.O)** Un gran escalofrío estremeció a todos en aquel cuarto al escuchar la voz de Saori, los pequeños pusieron sus ojitos llorosos, las amazonas se cubrieron detrás de los chicos de bronce, éstos se escondieron detrás de Shion y él pues… fue una suerte que no se hiciera encima.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Shion? ¿Por qué están todos reunidos? ¿De dónde sacaste a esos bebés?

-Señorita Atena… quiero decir… Grandiosa Benevolente Poderosa Hermosa e Incomparable Diosa Atena… puedo explicarle todo con calma y…

Antes de terminar la frase, Saori estaba arrodillada con los bebés, abrazando MUY fuerte al primero que tuviera cerca.

**-¡Ay pero que lindos! (n.n)** miren a este nene, esta hermoso- Dijo sujetando a Afrodita, y después lo soltó bruscamente para tomar a otro.- ¡**Ay este también es precioso!**, mira que ojos tan grandes.- Esta vez sujetaba a Shaka, y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento brusco para tomar a otros niños.- **¡¿También hay gemelos?!** Que maravilla, son una ternura **(n0n).**

Sí, sin duda la diosa estaba muy complacida con solo ver a los regordetes angelitos, sin imaginar que eran…

-Oigan… este niño se parece mucho a Afrodita, y si no me equivoco, aquel tiene la misma marca en la frente que Shaka y estos… lucen igual que Saga y Kanon… **¡Jajaja!** ¿Será acaso que en un intento fallido habrán convertido a mis Caballeros Dorados en bebés indefensos con un límite de tiempo para volver a la normalidad? **(^^)**

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de todos…

**-¡(O.O)!**

-No es tan grave niña Atena… verá… **(Un.n)**

Y Shion, de nuevo, volvió a explicar las razones por las que hizo el Jugo de la Niñez Eterna, claro que se gaño un buen par de coscorrones por parte de Saori, pero finalmente pudo explicar que el problema tenía solución y todos estaban de acuerdo para cooperar. **(No hay duda que en esos momentos de crisis, te das cuenta de quienes son tus cuates de verdad [^^])**

-Pues todo aquí está muy aburrido Shion, yo quiero salir un rato, podríamos llevar a los Dorados para que se distraigan un poco.- Habló la Diosa.

-No lo sé Atena **(sí, ya no era Grandiosa Benevolente Poderosa Hermosa e Incomparable Diosa Atena, ya había más confianza)** son demasiados, no podrás con todos ellos, ahora que son bebés tienen más necesidades y son más delicados… e insoportables **(¬¬).**

-Pues… los chicos de bronce pueden ayudarme, **¿verdad Seiya? (n.n*)**.- Preguntó coquetamente al santo de Pegaso.

-Uhhhh… como quieras.

-Entonces ya está, debemos irnos de una vez amazonas, ¿Atena, a dónde piensas ir con los Dorados?

-Al parque, hay muchos juegos seguros para niños pequeños… y además es muy romántico.- La diosa le mandó una pícara mirada a Seiya, quien no captó la indirecta.

-Muy bien, suena seguro. Dorados, como ustedes requieren de mayor atención, les dejaré que escojan a un Caballero de Bronce para que se haga cargo de ustedes, así que… **¿a quien prefieren?**

Los Doraditos dirigieron su mirada a los chicos para poder escoger con quien quedarse en el parque… Hyoga tenía un bebé de juguete que lloraba e intentaba hacerlo callar a golpes, Shiryu leía al revés un libro acerca del cuidado de bebés, Ikki miraba a los niños mientras con una sonrisa maliciosa azotaba un látigo, rompiendo el muñeco de Hyoga y Seiya hacía bizcos con los ojos mientras se metía el dedo en la nariz.

Los bebés se miraron entre sí aterrados…

**-¡¡¡SHUN!!! (O.O)- **Gritaron al unísono.

-Bueno… será un laaargo día… **(u.u)-** Suspiró Shion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Cómo se las arreglará Saori y los caballeros para cuidar a los Dorados en el parque?, ¿Podrán controlar la furia y berrinches de 13 bebés enfurecidos?, ¿Aceptará Shion enviarnos su sexy fotografía del Blackberry vía Bluetooth?, ¿Recuperará Afrodita sus pañuelos?, ¿Qué tan grande es el orgullo de Milo?, ¿Pelearán de nuevo Deathmask y Afrodita?, ¿Servirán los Bronceados como niñeros?**

Descubran todas sus respuestas y dudas en el siguiente capítulo, ¡No se lo pierdan! **(^^)**

**.  
**

**Si leyeron el primer capítulo, disculpen el haber mantenido el suspenso, pero quería hacer este episodio bien para que lo entendieran, probablemente publique cada semana pero ojalá haya resultado muy gracioso para ustedes y dejen sus valiosos Reviews con todo lo que quieran decirme acerca del Fic, soy toda oídos así que sean buenos. Dedico este episodio a mi sobrino Carlos, mi nene de 3 meses que me ayudó mucho con los balbuceos que ojalá les parezcan adecuados (U^^). Millones e infinitas gracias por leer esta historia, que aun continúa.**

.

**¡¡Nos vemos, Sayonara =D!!**

**Por:**

**-*DiitaScorpiio*- (n.n)**


	3. ¿Y Quien Se Queda Con Shun?

**Disclaimer: Como costumbre, les recuerdo que ni Saint Seiya o la trama original de la serie me pertenecen, son total y absoluta propiedad del genio Sr. Masami Kurumada y de TOEI Animation. Ojalá ganara algo a cambio de escribir, pero no es así. Solo me entretengo y obtengo a cambios lindos Reviews de los lectores. ¡Mil gracias a todos, son unos amores!**

_Advertencias: Si te ofreces a cuidar a 13 bebés peligrosos al lado de un grupo de muchachos inexpertos y torpes que prefieren iniciar una Guerra Santa antes que cambiar un pañal sucio , piénsalo dos veces. Recomendamos tomar un rápido curso de cuidado de bebés o… huir lo más lejos posible y hacer que otro tonto se haga cargo. _

**N/A: ¡Que alegría que les esté gustando el Fic! Le agradezco muchísimo a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y de comentar. Este capitulo quedó un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero como siempre, la decisión es de ustedes. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**.  
**

**Cuidado, ¡Bebés al Ataque!**

**-  
**

_Capítulo 3_

"_¿Y Quién Se Queda Con Shun? Asignación y Lloriqueos"_

_-  
_

**¡Vaya que había sido un día loco!** No solo había 13 nuevos bebés en el Santuario, sino que ahora Saori quería llevárselos a todos a pasear al parque. El hecho de que los Caballeros de Bronce, Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu, los acompañaran y actuaran como "niñeros", solo aumentaba la tensión entre todos. Pero no había otra opción, eran los únicos que podrían manejar la situación, además ni había problema… estos chicos y Saori vencieron muchas veces a cientos de peligrosos y despiadados enemigos en previas batallas, así que cuidar a los pequeños por unas horas NO era ningún obstáculo para éstos poderosos héroes… **¡Claro que no! (n.n)**

Se sorprenderían al saber cómo hasta el mejor plan se arruina por el más tonto de los descuidos **(u.u).**

Ahora recordemos un poco, los Dorados tenían el "privilegio" de escoger a algún muchacho de Bronce para que se encargara de cuidarlos. Claro que, después de observar bien a los chicos, la mejor opción, sin mencionar que la más segura, era el adorable Shun de Andrómeda.

Tierno, carismático, dulce, valiente, optimista, muy guapo **(n.n)** en fin, el joven tenía muchos puntos a su favor, nunca se ha sabido si alguna vez cuidó a algún bebé, pero como todos sabían lo pacífico y alegre que era su carácter, daban por sentado que sería el mejor niñero. Eso lo convertía en la manzana de la discordia, y creó la mayor de las disputas jamás conocidas entre los recién convertidos Bebés/Caballeros Dorados sin ni siquiera haber hablado…

**-¡Dije que no!** Shun tiene que cuidarme a mí y punto. ¡He dicho!- rugió el leoncito Aioria.

-¿Y por qué va a cuidarte a ti? Ni siquiera le caes bien- replicó Shura.- Yo soy más simpático así que el me cuidará a mi.

-Oigan, oigan, no olviden que él y yo compartimos un vínculo especial. Fue gracias a mí que pudo realizar la **Tormenta Nebular** en la batalla de las Doce Casas. Naturalmente, él debe cuidar de mí.- dijo Afrodita muy seguro.

-Ya actualícense, a los fans les encantó que Shun usara mi armadura en los **Campos Elíseos** mucho más que su aburrida batalla en el Santuario. Además, el y yo nos parecemos mucho, somos pacíficos y guapetones, por eso el decidirá cuidarme.- afirmó Shaka con una miradita molesta.

**-¿Sabes qué Shaka? (¬¬)** A veces eres taaan estúpido, ya supéralo. En esa saga fuiste un inútil. Lo único que hiciste fue dejarte matar y hacer que nosotros y los fans lloráramos por horas, y cuando llegaste al Inframundo ni hiciste gran cosa.- replicó Aioros tratando de sostener su pañal que se le caía.

-Sí Shaka, tú nadamás andabas dando lástima. Nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo y te robaste el crédito. La reencarnación súper poderosa de Buda no hizo ni ma…

Antes de terminar, Dohko cubrió la boca de Saga para que moderara su lenguaje, y éste lo único que hizo fue murmurar alguna obscenidad y voltear sus ojos hacia atrás en un gesto de fastidio.

-Ya Saga, no nos pongamos groseros. Y olviden las anteriores batallas, ya pasaron, las ganamos y vivimos felices por siempre, ¿ok?-habló Dohko para calmar a sus amigos bebés.

**-**No del todo felices** (u.u)-** afirmaron todos.

-Pues supongo que nos pudo ir peor. Y si me dejan añadir algo, creo que Shun debe cuidarme a mí.- dijo Milo de forma muy inocente.

-¿Y porqué a ti? Si nunca en tu vida has hablado con él **(¬¬).**

-Pues soy el guapo galán del grupo, en el parque todas las chicas van a querer robarme por ser tan endiabladamente lindo **(n.n)** así que necesito toda la protección posible.

-Tú no eres el más guapo, ese es mi papel.- rezongó Afrodita.

-Que yo sepa, los galanes hacen suspirar a las chicas. No son de los que se andan con… rarezas **(n.n).-** Milo si que sabía como ser molesto, y después de decir aquello, él y Deathmask rieron de forma histérica y burlona.

**-¡Date Por Muerto Milo!** **(òÓ)**

Tan solo bastó con una frasecita con doble sentido para que Afrodita explotara y se arrojara sobre Milo. Ambos bebés parecían una pelota humana, sosteniendo sus brazos y piernas entre sí, rodaban por toda la habitación, gritando e insultándose, sin dejar atrás los golpes que en su caso sólo eran jalones de cabello, pellizcos, gruñidos y pataditas, todos al **2%** de su fuerza original. En cierto modo, era vergonzoso **(Uu.u).**

Al notar la pelea, Shaka, Mu, Shura, Saga, Aioria e incluso Camus, reanudaron su discusión sobre quien tendría a Shun como niñero. Tristemente, no lo hicieron de la manera más ordenada.

-Quizás Dohko si tenga razón y debamos solucionar esto de forma tranquila… ¿no creen?- dijo Mu.

…

…

…

_**-¡YO QUIERO A SHUN!**_

_**-¡NO, ÉL ME VA A CUIDAR!**_

_**-¡TU CÁLLATE, EL ES MI NIÑERO!**_

_**-¡TUYO EN SUEÑOS, ES MIO!**_

_**-¡EL ME VA A CUIDAR A MI!**_

_**-¡YA DIJE QUE ES MIO, YO LO ELEGI PRIMERO, TONTOS!**_

Los bronceados solo miraban confundidos mientras una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por sus cabezas. Aquel montón de enanos gritaban, gemían, balbuceaban, tarareaban, en fin, hacían todo tipo de ruidos extraños que parecían ser de enojo. Shion no pudo soportarlo más, así que suavemente llamó la atención de los bebitos

.

**-¡CON UN DEMONIO, YA CALLÉNSE MINI BESTIAS DE CARGA!**

**-(O.O)-**Todos.

**-¿Qué tanto pelean?** Tanto condenado alboroto por una salida al parque, sin duda ustedes son unos bebés, y no solo por su físico. Son verdaderamente patéticos, debería darles vergüenza.

En eso, el pequeño Mu se acercó a Shion haciendo ruiditos para llamar su atención. Shion lo miró pero se negó a alzarlo.

-Lo siento Mu, pero tú también estás en problemas. Como alumno mío debes comportarte mejor y no causar estos escándalos. Por eso… ya no te cargaré **(¬¬).**

-Pero… maestro, yo no hice… nada. Quiero que me cargue, y…y… que me haga cariñitos. No sea malo, ¡me siento triste! **(T.T).**

-Uy, ya no te va a cargar, ¡qué horrible castigo!- dijo Aldebarán con sarcasmo y soltando una gran risa.

-¿De qué te ríes Aldebarán? No dije ningún chiste **(¬°°¬)** Soy el Patriarca, jamás te rías de mis palabras.

.

_**Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…**_ Aldebarán tomó los daditos con letras para responder.

.

-"Eres… un… burro… de eso… me río…"… Muy gracioso Aldebarán, pero aquí el único burro es Seiya. En todo caso, el buey sigues siendo tú **¡Jaja! (n0n)**

-Señor **(¬¬)**, no debería discutir con los muchachos. Están muy sensibles, recuerde que no cualquiera sufre un cambio así nadamás. Podría hacerlos enojar y usar sus poderes contra usted.- sugirió Marín cargando a Aldebarán y sobando su cabecita para calmarlo.

-No lo creo, en el fondo me respetan demasiado como para llegar a golpearme. Y no exageres Marín, este cambio no es nada. Yo resucité, me volví joven de nuevo y no hice tanto alboroto por eso.

-Bueno Shion pero es que ellos ahora son unos bebés.- habló Saori con tranquilidad.- Tú en cambio volviste a la vida con ese cuerpazo tan sensual, como esas piernas y ese buen trasero que te cargas y tan alto, con esos brazotes y ese enorme…

**-(O.O)-** Todos

-Ese enorme… sentido del humor. Deberas que ustedes luego, luego piensan mal. ¿Y qué si admiro el cuerpo de Shion? Que lo trate como a un perro no quiere decir que no me fije en **TODO** su ser…

-¿Es por eso que también lo obligaba a entrenar con esos bóxers tan pegaditos? **(O.O).**

-¡Claro que sí, June! No podía resistirme a verlo, y por eso también le tomé un par de fotos **(n.n) **¿te las muestro?

-¡Si, si, quiero verlo!

Saori sacó de la nada toda la colección de fotos sensuales que le tomaba a Shion durante sus entrenamientos. Todas, claro, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Debido al alto contenido erótico de dichas imágenes, me reservo el derecho de describirlas específicamente para no ofender a ningún lector…

.

**¡Jaja, Hasta Creen!**

.

Perdón, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de describir el cuerpazo de Shion, aunque en el fondo sé que me entienden, ¿verdad? Nadie puede resistirse a ese bomboncito, así que olvidemos los prejuicios y examinemos esas imágenes **(n.n).**

De entre muchas fotos, la mayoría mostraba a Shion en **SU **gimnasio, ah claro, porque el **Señor Digno** no quería mezclarse ni rebajarse al nivel de unos Caballeros a la hora de entrenar. ¡Como hacerlo, si el era **Shion**! **¡El Patriarca Shion! ¡El Amo y Señor del Santuario! ¡El Todopoderoso Guerrero de Aries! ¡Sobreviviente de la anterior Guerra Santa! ¡El Papá de los Pollitos! ¡El Ajonjolí de todos los Moles! **

En fin, él era todos esos arrogantes adjetivos y más, por ello merecía su propia área para ejercitarse. No se sabe si era por costumbre o por puro descuido, pero nunca cerraba bien la puerta de su gimnasio, haciendo más fácil que la traviesa diosa aprovechara para tomarle las fotos.

.

**¡Y QUE FOTOS!** **(aquí va la música tipo Striptease, especialmente para las damas [n.n]).**

.

Mostraban a Shion haciendo sus estiramientos y tomando posturas increíbles, levantando pesas, ejercitando su marcado abdomen, sus envidiables pompas y sus musculosas piernas, trotando alrededor del lugar con su cabello meciéndose con el movimiento, utilizando algunas armas de combate tipo Bruce Lee, con ese gran cuerpo firme y sensual, con aquellos diminutos y ajustados bóxers, cubierto por esa suave capa de sudor brillante, mojándose el cabello y la piel, acariciándose provocativamente, y después en la regadera…**¡Ay papito!(n0n)**

**.  
**

**¡Que los Dioses bendigan tu buen ojo para las fotos Saori! (^^)**

.

-**¡Wow Patriarca! (o.O)** Usted debería dedicarse a hacer videos para ejercitarse, así si dan ganas de sudar ¡vea nomás que cuerpo de tentación trae! Y con esos bóxers pequeñísimos le veo hasta el alma, espero que Shun no me odie pero… ¡cuando necesite que le enjabonen la espalda, avíseme! **(n.n). **–esa June si que estaba encantada, la delataban los corazones en sus ojos.

-Es cierto, para ser un anciano de 200 años tiene un físico envidiable Patriarca. Sabe algo, usted sólo necesita una buena esposa **(n.n)**.- dijo Shaina colgándose del brazo de Shion- Alguien que lo quiera, lo cuide cuando enferme, que le unte bronceador en la playa y que en esas solitarias y calientes noches le haga compañía para…

-¡Oye oye Shaina tranquila! ¡No intentes conquistar a MI Shion! - gruñó Saori abrazando por completo a Shion y atrayéndolo hacia sí misma- Lo necesito para que limpie, cocine y me deleite la vista cuando haga sus entrenamientos. Lo siento, pero tendrás que conseguirte a tu propio sirviente, yo ya te gané este y no se lo regalo a nadie **(¬¬)** ¿Verdad Shion?

-Pues… yo… uhhhh… **(Un.n)**

.

Y en medio de la plática, un pequeño resplandor se formó en la habitación, revelando al pequeño pelirrojo de ojos brillantes del que nadie se acordaba, pero que sin duda resultaría muy útil en esta travesía.

.

**-¡KIKI!** **(O.O)** ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Shion sorprendido.

-¡Hey, que onda abuelo! ¿Cómo andas?- contestó el niño haciendo la señal del Rock son sus dedos.

-Kiki, ya sabes que no soy tu abuelo.

-¿No puedo decirte abuelo?

-No **(¬¬).**

-¿Pero porque? **(o.o).**

-Porque no soy tu abuelo, yo no tengo nietos **(U¬¬).**

-Mmm, esta bien… _abuelo _**(n.n)-** murmuró muy bajito la última palabra

-**¡¡Que No Soy Tu Abuelo!! ¡(Òó)! **

-Vaya, que delicado. ¿Entonces cómo debo llamarte?, **¿Don Medias de Red, Señor Canas Verdes… o quizás, El Toma Viagra Diariamente (n.n)?**

.

Rápidamente Shion cubrió la boca de Kiki, evitando que soltara más secretos.

.

-Sólo dime Patriarca y ya. Dinos, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me enteré del problema que pasó con los Caballeros de Oro y quise venir a ver que sucedía y si podía ayudar en algo. No quiero que maltraten a mi maestro o a mis amigos.

.

Al instante, los dulces gemidos del bebé Mu volvieron a hacerse notar, esta vez llamando a su alumno.

.

**-¡Kiki, mi adorado Kiki!** ¡Viniste a verme! **(^^)**- el pequeño Mu abrió su boquita sonriente y volvió a alzar sus bracitos.

.

Justo cuando Kiki iba a cargarlo, Shion lo detuvo.

.

-No Kiki, no lo cargues. Está castigado y no le harás ningún cariñito hasta que se comporte. Déjalo que llore un rato.

- Pero Patriarca, ¿por qué?

- Porque no está actuando como un Santo Dorado, me está dejando en vergüenza con sus berrinches y no lo cargaremos ni tú ni yo hasta que aprenda a ser más calmado y educado.

-¿Pero como puede ser tan cruel señor? Es sólo un bebé, así como los demás. Lo que necesitan ahora es que los cuidemos, les demos besitos y les hagamos saber lo mucho que los queremos **(*.*)** Ellos no saben lo que hacen.- sin duda Kiki era otro héroe para los pequeños dorados.

-Dije que no Kiki, no insistas. Serán bebés, pero saben lo que hacen y aun así se comportan como salvajes. Si siguen así deberán aprender a la mala. Tú obedece y no cargues a Mu.

-Si, lo haré. Es mi maestro y lo quiero mucho.

-Dije que no, haz caso.

-¡No, yo quiero cargarlo! **(Òó)**

-¡Dije que no! **(òÓ)**

.

Entre tanto ajetreo con Shion y el pequeño Kiki, Mu se sintió muy mal porque no lo cargaban y aparentemente, no lo harían. Frente a sus bellos ojitos estaban su alumno y su maestro peleando por su culpa. Un gran sentimiento de pena lo inundó, y sin más anuncio…

.

**¡¡¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

.

… el pequeño nene se soltó a llorar **(u.u)**

**-¡Buuuu buuuuu! **Por mi culpa todos pelean, **¡Buuuuaaaa!! (T.T)**

-Cálmate Mu, ya no llores. No es tan malo que no te carguen.- Sugirió Shaka tratando de calmar a su amigo.

.

Pero el pequeño Mu no escuchaba, simplemente gritaba y lloraba muy fuerte, con sus ojitos cerrados y frotándolos con sus pequeños puños mientras derramaba cataratas de lágrimas al más puro estilo anime. **¿Y que hacían Shion y Kiki en ese momento?**

Pues como el par de necios que son, seguían peleando **(Uu.u).**

.

-¡Ve lo que has hecho Kiki, hiciste que llorara por tus gritos!

**-¿YO?** ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que lo hizo llorar, si lo hubieras cargado y abrazado no estaría tan triste!

-¡Nada de **TU**! ¡Ten respeto por tus mayores Kiki! Y pídele disculpas a tu maestro.

-¡No, fue Usted el que lo hizo llorar, discúlpese, **VIEJO**!

**-¿QUEE? ¿VIEJO?** Ahora si, ¡ya verás!

.

Mientras Seiya e Ikki sostenían a Shion por sus brazos y piernas para que no estrangulara a Kiki, Hyoga cargó al pequeño pelirrojo y Shiryu se puso en el medio de ambos para evitar que pelearan.

-Shion, te ordeno que te detengas, vas a hacer que los otros bebés lloren. ¡Deja de ser tan infantil!- ordenó Saori mirando fijamente a Shion y señalándolo con el dedo índice.

.

Shaina y Marín se unieron a los regaños, y June intentaba pensar que hacer para detener la pelea entre aquellos dos. Pero nada se le ocurría, hasta que…

-Disculpa June, ¿puedes darme ese biberón que está a tu derecha por favor?- Le pidió Shun con esa voz tan dulce que todas amamos **(n.n).**

-Claro Shun. Toma.- habló June pasándole el biberón.

-Gracias, esto servirá.

.

Acto seguido, Shun tomó el recipiente y vació una mezcla dentro. Lo agitó un par de veces y se dirigió hacia el área donde seguía la pelea. Sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los presentes, pasó caminando con su bella sonrisa y se detuvo justo enfrente de Mu. Se agachó un poco y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Éste aun seguía llorando, pero al ver al joven peliverde se calmó un poco y lo miró sollozando, con sus enormes ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Mu, si no te molesta, yo te cargaré mientras Kiki y Shion arreglan sus diferencias, ¿te parece?

Con mucha calma, Shun le dio a Mu el biberón para que tomara toda la leche que había preparado. El pequeño no la quiso al principio, pero al probar su sabor dulce y calientito siguió y siguió succionando a través del chupón de goma, mirando con sus grandes ojos al joven peliverde que sonreía complacido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mu se terminó por completo su leche, y aún así seguía tomando el aire del biberón.

-Vaya, después de todo si te gustó, ¿verdad que no sabe tan mal? Pero si quieres más, tendrás que esperar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de decir eso, Shun recostó a Mu con su cabecita sobre su hombro y le dio suaves palmaditas en su espalda, haciendo que emitiera ese ruidito conocido por todos…

.

**¡BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!**

**¡(O.O)!**

.

Mu se sonrojó al instante de haber eructado de esa forma. ¡Pero que mal educado era! Quizás Shion si tenía razón y no se comportaba como un verdadero Santo Dorado. ¿Dónde había dejado sus modales? Aquella acción no era digna de un guerrero, y hacerlo enfrente de todos era por demás vergonzoso. Ahora sería la burla de los demás **(u.u)** no había justificación para actuar así, pero… salió de la nada y no pudo evitarlo… **(No manches Mu, no te traumes [Uu.u])**

-Descuida Mu, eso le sucede a todos, especialmente a los bebés como ustedes. No te apenes, le pasará a todos más de una vez **(n.n)** -De nuevo esa dulce y arrulladora voz de Shun, vaya que ese muchacho es un sueño **(^^)**.

.

Y con la mayor ternura existente en el mundo, el joven Shun le dio a Mu un rápido besito en la frente. Lo sé, no es nada del otro mundo besar a un bebito pero ya que los Dorados son de mente "algo" cerrada… ¡Imaginen las caras que pusieron!

**¡(O.O), (o.O), (O.o), (o.Ó)!**

.

Shun cubrió a Mu con sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello tiernamente. Encendió un poco su cosmos para tranquilizarlo y comenzó a caminar por la habitación para arrullarlo. El pequeño lemuriano ignoró las caras de sus amigos y se acomodó en los brazos de Shun para luego sonreír ampliamente y emitir alegres y sonoras risitas, que no pasaron desapercibidas ante los demás.

-Oigan miren todos, Shun lo tiene todo bajo control. Hizo que Mu dejara de llorar, ¿no es un encanto? Ese es mi Shun **(n.n).-** suspiró June tras ver como Shun se entretenía con el bebé.

Todos giraron su vista para comprobar que, efectivamente, el joven Andrómeda lo tenía todo bajo control.

-No estábamos nada equivocados muchachos. Shun si es el mejor niñero, miren como trata a Mu.- dijo aliviado el pequeño Saga.

-Pero no es justo que sólo lo cuide a él, ese bobo ya tiene a Kiki y a Shion, nosotros lo necesitamos más.- reafirmó Deathmask notoriamente molesto.

-Tienes razón. Hay que admitirlo, todos necesitamos a Shun, no puede estar cuidando sólo a uno de nosotros. ¿Porqué no lo compartimos?- sugirió Aioros con una gran sonrisa.

-Es buena idea, ya que Ikki, Seiya y Hyoga son unos inútiles no nos conviene que nos cuiden, en un descuido podrían matarnos **(o.O)-** esta vez era Camus quien opinaba, frunciendo su infantil ceño- Hay un poco de esperanza en Shiryu, pero con eso de que siempre pierde la vista…

-Oigan, yo tengo una idea para que todos salgamos con vida de este paseo…- dijo Shura llamando la atención de sus amigos.

.

Todos los bebés hicieron un pequeño círculo para oír su sugerencia, y hacer un plan ellos mismos para sobrevivir a Saori y a los Caballeros de Bronce. Quizás eran bebés ahora, pero técnicamente eran mayores porque los superaban en edad, por eso sabían que si de cuidados y delicadeza se trataba, aquella torpe y escandalosa diosa junto con el grupo de mulas arrieras de Bronce no eran en lo absoluto aptos **(Uu.u).**

En la otra parte de la habitación, los ánimos se habían calmado gracias a que Mu dejó de llorar, aun así, la tensión no se esfumaba por completo **(U.U).**

.

-Ay Shun, gracias por calmar al bebé, es tan bueno tenerte cerca para salvar el día. ¿Qué habríamos hecho sin ti?- Saori estaba maravillada con la ayuda que recibían de su Caballero.

-No me agradezca señorita Saori, me gusta ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Además no es ningún problema cuidar bebés, en lo personal me siento cómodo rodeado de ellos **(n.n).**

-¿Lo ve anciano? Eso debió hacer desde un principio, ¡pero nooo!, tuvo que hacerse del rogar y convertir este lugar en un caos. Increíble que en éstos días cualquier bufón se haga llamar Patriarca **(¬°°¬).**

**-¡Respétame Kiki!** Soy tu superior y no te lo repetiré más. Sabes, no pienso ponerme a discutir con un enano maleducado, así que te daré la oportunidad de que te disculpes y olvidaré todo este incidente que has causado.

-¿YO debo disculparme? ¡No señor! Usted tuvo la culpa de todo, sino fuera tan petulante y egoísta, **NADA** de esto estaría pasando y los muchachos no serían bebés… disculparme yo, **¡Ja!** Si, cómo no.

**-Pero que insoportables son los dos, ¡ya basta!-** gritó Shaina más molesta que antes- Sólo están desperdiciando el tiempo, ya hace mucho los chicos debían estar en el parque y nosotros comprando los ingredientes para el antídoto del Jugo de la Niñez Eterna. Si seguimos esperando van a cerrar el mercado **(U¬¬).**

-Es cierto, mientras ambos pelean por tonterías el tiempo se agota y ni siquiera hemos organizado las compras. Por el bien de los Caballeros y del Santuario entero, detengan su tonta pelea.- Marín también se unió a Shaina con un evidente enojo.

Ambas amazonas tenían razón, ya eran las **2:33 p.m** y ellos seguían en la casa de Afrodita. Tenían 12 horas desde que el jugo se asimiló al organismo de los Dorados para hacer el antídoto, ya habían desperdiciado prácticamente dos horas y media, y aunque les quedaban algunas horas más, no debían confiarse. Si sales a comprar con Shion, nunca sabes qué podría salir mal. La vida de los Caballeros Dorados como la conocían estaba en juego, y necesitaban que los únicos adultos "responsables" se dieran prisa y no les fallaran.

Ahora le correspondía a Saori poner de su parte para ayudar a la causa, así que dejó de ser la mocosa caprichosa y mandona que todos conocían, para actuar como **Atena la Diosa de la Sabiduría, el Amor, la Justicia, bla, bla, bla** y poner orden en aquel lugar.

-Ustedes dos, ya basta de una buena vez. Como su diosa, me veré en la necesidad de reprenderlos sino se comportan. Voy a ser honesta con ambos ¿de acuerdo?

-Estoy de acuerdo señorita Atena-dijo Shion con la voz de lambiscón que solía usar con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decirnos Saori?- preguntó el pequeño Kiki mirando a la joven.

-Muy bien, en primera aceptémoslo. Shion, desde que supe tu estúpido plan para convertirme en bebé lo único que da vueltas en mi cabeza es el lugar exacto en el que voy a sepultar tu cadáver **(¬¬). ¡Ni que te tratara tan mal!** No eres más que un presumido envidioso que toma Viagra como si fuera caramelo y da órdenes como si pagara las cuentas.

Kiki reía de forma muy burlona al escuchar como Saori regañaba a Shion, típico de los chiquillos de su edad que solo están friegue y friegue. Te entendemos Shion **(u.u).**

-No te rías Kiki, tú no eres precisamente un ángel. Me gusta que hayas tenido la idea de venir a ayudar, pero nadie pidió tu opinión ni tus consejos. Eres un niño precoz y te gusta meter las narices en donde no te llaman, ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta de cuando entras a MI cocina y te atragantas con MIS galletas? **(o.Ó)** Tu carácter es irrespetuoso y te gusta fastidiar a los viejos sin esperanza como Shion.

Los dos regañados bajaron la cabeza apenados. Todo era cierto, pero el hecho de que te lo dijera una chica que no se sabía ni la dirección de su casa, lo hacía todo más vergonzoso.

-Los dos son insoportables pero acepten que son muy parecidos, principalmente porque ambos son lemurianos. Así que discúlpense en este instante, los Dorados nos necesitan y dependen de nosotros. Mu más que nadie, los necesita.

-Pero fue él quien empezó este lío-dijo Kiki señalando a Shion.

-Y lo estaba controlando muy bien hasta que tú llegaste- se defendió el acusado.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. El detalle ahora es que ambos nos están atrasando y estamos por perder la paciencia. Les conviene comportarse y pedir disculpas…

-…

-…

-Ahora **(¬¬)**

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento Kiki, a pesar de ser pequeño, reconozco que tienes iniciativa y que de verdad nos puedes ayudar en este momento. ¿Me perdonas? **(n.n)**

-Claro, yo también lo siento señor. Sé que soy un metiche tapón de alberca, pero de verdad quería ayudar, y no quise faltarle al respeto, es sólo que… yo… lo envidio. Quiero ser como usted** (*.*).**

**-**¿De verdad Kiki? **¿En serio me admiras?** ¡No lo creo! **¡Qué felicidad!** **(^^)**

.

Tanta era la emoción que Shion cargó a Kiki y le dio un gran abrazo de oso y un súper besote paternal en su frente **(se oye un tierno **_**"awwwww"**_** por parte de las amazonas, Saori y un público contratado especialmente para algunos efectos de sonido)** .

-Señor… no… puedo… respirar… **(O.o)**

**-¿Cómo?** Oh, lo siento **(Un.n)** Ya verás Kiki, yo mismo te entrenaré para que cuando crezcas te conviertas en el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario. Gobernarás con sabiduría, tendrás tu propia villa privada y hasta te daré mis libros de recetas para que llegues a vivir tanto como yo.

**-¡Wow!** ¿También podré ser taaan alto como usted y podré tener un cuerpo muy fuerte y hacer que las chicas suspiren por mí?

-Así es **(n0n).**

- ¿Y qué hay del Viagra señor? ¿También tendré que tomarlo?

-Eso te lo explicaré algún día **(u.u)**

-Al fin, que bueno que ya hicieron las paces como debe de ser. Ahora hay que… **¿uh?**

Uno de los bebés tiraba del vestido de Saori para llamar su atención hacia él.

-Shura, ¿Qué sucede?-decía la diosa mientras cargaba al chiquillo y lo sujetaba con firmeza- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

-Abbaaaa… Buuu buuuu hmmmmm…

El pequeño señalaba a sus amigos que se encontraban reunidos en una parte de la habitación. Saori se acercó a ellos y notó que tenían unos crayones dispersos en el piso y un par de dibujos que habían hecho. Al parecer Afrodita tenía toda una papelería en aquel cuarto, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Bajó al niño y vio los bosquejos más de cerca. Cuando les encontró forma, llamó a los otros adultos que estaban con ella.

-¡Shion, chicas, caballeros, vengan pronto! ¡Miren lo que hicieron los retoños! **(n.n)**

Ellos se acercaron y se sentaron en el suelo, donde también estaba Saori que de la nada sacó un balde de palomitas **(con mantequilla extra)** y unas galletas que Ikki le quitó sin que se diera cuenta **(ni modo que comiera sola, a él y a su hermanito también les gustan las galletitas)**.

Frente a ellos los bebés acomodaban los dibujitos en un intento de hacer una obra infantil. Les costaba algo de trabajo, porque como se mencionó antes, estos nenes apenas podían estar de pie y dar unos pasitos, y eso sólo se limitaba a unos cuantos de ellos que podían hacerlo. Pero debían hacer esas proezas para llevar a cabo su plan.

-¿Creen que funcione?-preguntó Aioria.

-Pues esperemos que sí, nos costó hacer los dibujos y ver la manera de explicarlos. Ojalá y nos entiendan- respondió Dohko un tanto nervioso.

-Bien, empecemos ya chicos. Está todo listo- dijo Saga apurando a los demás.

Acto seguido, aparecieron Afrodita, Camus y Shaka, los tres desenrollaron un letrero **(eran varias hojas unidas con cinta)** que decía…

.

**-¿AsiGnazion dE niÑeRoS?**

.

Seiya leyó muy confundido mientras se rascaba su cabeza. No era el genio más grande e impetuoso de toda la galaxia entera y sus infinitos alrededores… pero algo le decía que aquello no estaba bien escrito.

Los tres bebés fijaron su vista en el letrero que sostenían y después le dirigieron una mirada de fastidio a Deathmask, quien sostenía la caja de crayones en sus manitas.

**-¿QUE?** Nadie me dijo cómo se deletreaba, además con estas manitas no es fácil escribir **(U^^).**

Los pequeños dieron un suspiro de resignación. Debieron pensar antes que Deathmask no pondría mucho empeño en el cartel, más aun si tenía que escribir más de dos palabras **(Uu.u).**

-¿Un plan de asignación de los niñeros? No entiendo a que se refieren con eso- Shion se frotaba el mentón, intentando comprender el plan.

-Shhhh, silencio Shion. Los niños nos van a explicar… ¿verdad?- preguntó Saori con su bocota llena de palomitas.

Los niños asintieron, aún con el letrero mal escrito se dispusieron a explicar su plan. Afrodita, Shaka y Camus se retiraron y les dieron paso a los otros bebés que explicarían su parte. El primero en aparecer fue Saga, y detrás de él le siguieron Milo, Kanon y Deathmask, los cuatro mostraron un papel con un curioso dibujo.

-Miren, ¿ese no es…?

-Pareciera que…

-Luce igual que…

-…

-…

**-¡¿Ese Soy Yo?! (O.O)**

El dibujo que los niños sostenían era un retrato nada más y nada menos que de…

**-¿Ikki?** ¿Tú eres el del dibujo?- preguntó Shaina haciendo una cara de confusión.

**¡¡ (o.O)!! **

El dibujo sí era Ikki, bueno… al menos eso parecía. Los Dorados, aunque son unos ardientes bombones, tienen pocas virtudes en el arte, y dibujar no se les daba nada bien. Los garabatos que hicieron eran de un Ikki con alas de un Fénix, un traje azul y una boba sonrisa, muy rara en él, y de paisaje pusieron el típico solecito sonriente, con la nube sonriente y hasta el verde pastito, sonriente **(Uo.Ó)**

-¿Se supone que esa cosa soy yo? No me frieguen, nada que ver. Si lo que querían era una imagen mía, tengo fotos de sobra.

-Olvida eso, ¿qué tienes que ver con ellos? No entiendo porqué te dibujaron.- se cuestionó Marín.

-Nada, estoy tan confundido como tú.

-Algo me dice que te eligieron para algo, ¿o no?- dijo Hyoga esperando tener razón.

**-¡Claro!** Shion les dijo que escogieran un niñero para que los vigilase en el parque. Parece que ellos se dividieron en grupos y cada quien escogió a uno. El equipo de Saga quiere que tú seas su niñero Ikki.-la voz de Shiryu sonaba más clara y segura de que estaba en lo correcto.

Los pequeños soltaron sus tiernas risitas y aplaudieron en señal de aprobación. Al menos los Bronceados captaban la idea, no sería tan difícil comunicarse con ellos. No podían hablarles, pero con un par de señas, los chicos comprenderían, no eran tan idiotas después de todo **(n.n).**

-Pues nunca he sido niñero de varios niños al mismo tiempo, sólo de mi hermano, pero creo que este grupo será el más genial de todos. Al menos me toca cuidar a mis compadres de apuestas- sonrió Ikki aliviado, mientras revolvía los cabellos de cada uno de sus asignados bebés.

Ese fue el primer grupo de bebés que elegían a su niñero. Seguidamente, aparecieron Dohko, Aldebarán y Aioros. El niño Dohko necesitaba a fuerzas un mejor amigo en ese momento, pero como Shion no era un bebé tenía que buscarse a otro, por lo que eligió a Aioros. Ambos escogieron como tercer miembro al grandote de Aldebarán, quien aun siendo bebé era el más alto de los 13 Dorados y pensaron que eso les beneficiaría. En su turno, mostraron a los demás una hoja llena de garabatos y trazos alocados. La figura pretendía ser Shiryu… el dibujo ni siquiera tenía ojos ni pies, solo se guiaron por que usaba una armadura verde con un dragón mal hecho como casco **(solo imagínense).**

-Bueno… esta de más decir que ese eres tú Shiryu. Que pena que los muchachos no sepan dibujar, esos bocetos van de mal en peor.- dijo Saori, aun con palomitas en la mano.

-Lo sé, pudo ser peor. Mi maestro Dohko es muy sereno, pero no se si su actitud cambie ahora que volvió a ser un bebé. Ojalá y no me saquen de quicio **(u.u).**

Ahora era el turno de Camus, Afrodita y Shura. Los tres vecinos acordaron aliarse creyéndose más listos que los demás, y con mucho esmero dibujaron a su niñero, el joven Hyoga. Y de nuevo, la imagen estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. Un pato de color plateado, con la cabeza humana, cabello rubio y usando tenis **(o.Ó)** era la figura que representaba al joven Cisne. Si, el esmero se notaba "muchísimo" **(¬¬). **

-Se pasan, siempre con sus burlas de mí y los patos. Ni porque los voy a cuidar… me respetan…y yo… snif, snif… maestro Camus… usted también… se burla **(T.T)** snif, snif…

El bebé Camus alzó sus bracitos y Hyoga lo cargó al instante, acercando el rostro del niño al suyo. El pequeño lo miró con indiferencia y después, sin que nadie lo esperara, le dio a Hyoga una gran bofetada en la mejilla, muy fuerte para provenir de la manita de un bebé. El muchacho se quedó atónito ante aquel golpe.

-¡Diablos, Hyoga!** (ÒÓ)** Tanto tiempo de entrenarte y endurecerte el carácter y ahora me sales con esos sentimientos de niña, ¡es el colmo! Madura de una vez, o yo mismo te congelaré el trasero **(¬¬).**

-Maestro, lo siento. Sé que debe estar enojado **(u.u)**, pero no es justo que se burlen de mi armadura o mi apariencia, yo le dije que…

Antes de terminar de hablar, Camus le propinó otra bofetada en la otra mejilla, incluso más dolorosa que la anterior. Los demás vieron la escena y con todas sus fuerzas se aguantaban la risa, Hyoga volteó a verlos y todos giraron su mirada distraídamente y se pusieron a silbar y a disimular sus carcajadas con carraspeos.

-Esta bien maestro, ya entendí **(T.T)** y no se preocupe, cuidaré bien de los tres, ya lo verá.

-Oye Camus, ese alumno tuyo si que es un débil patito de bronce. Mira que no poder evitar la bofetada de un enano como tú. **¡Jaja!** No se si burlarme de él o de ti **(n0n).**

-Ya Shura, tampoco soy un fracaso como maestro. No se porque Hyoga anda tan blando, no lo esperaba de él. Ya arreglaré ese asunto… cuando pueda quitarme este pañal **(¬¬).**

Y el último grupo de nenes en aliarse y elegir niñero estaba conformado por Aioria, Mu y Shaka… la verdad, se aliaron porque ningún otro los quería en su equipo. Mu ya había dado un mega show con sus berrinches y nadie pensaba aguantarlo, Shaka se estaba poniendo muy altanero sólo por parecer bebé de comercial y Aioria pues… el solo quería estar al aire libre, le importaba un comino el grupo con el que lo juntaran.

Seamos honestos, éste era el grupito de **"Las Sobras".** Como suele pasar a la hora de escoger jugadores para un partidito de fútbol de primaria, estos tres bellos nenes fueron los desafortunados **"aguadores"** si así lo quieren llamar, y pues, no tuvieron que esforzarse mucho en saber quien los cuidaría. Ante la indiferencia de su decisión, no dibujaron al Caballero de Bronce, sino que en la hoja de papel hicieron esta carita **(u.u)** y la frasecita debajo de **"Uh-Oh".**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**-Seiya** – afirmaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Pues no debemos juzgar por las apariencias, quizás Seiya no es el **genio/especialista/metodológico** pensador que quisiéramos, pero tampoco puede ser tan malo, igual el muchacho tiene coraje y optimismo. Quien sabe, quizás hasta resulte ser el mejor…

-Pues allá que nos cuenten esos tontos como les va con Seiya, yo no quiero arriesgarme con ese loco.- rió Milo mientras él y su grupo miraban con falsa lástima al equipo de Mu.

Pues ya está, todos los niños estaban agrupados y cada uno tenía un niñero, pero…

-¿Y porque sobra Shun?-preguntó Shion aun más confundido- A mi parecer el es mejor con los bebés.

-Pues, quien sabe.-dijo Marín igual de extrañada- Niños, ¿por qué no nos dicen que hará Shun si no tiene a quien cuidar?

Ahora los pequeños sacaron el último dibujo que hicieron en equipo. Éste no lucía tan horrendo como los demás, dibujaron a Shun con un bonito traje verde, al igual que su cabello y ojos, con una corona en su cabeza, y alrededor colocaron muchas estrellitas, caritas felices y corazones de colores. Justo en la parte de abajo, escribieron la palabra "Asesor".

Deathmask no escribió dicha palabra, esta vez no tenía errores de ortografía **(n.n).**

-¿Asesor yo? ¿Yo los vigilaré a todos al mismo tiempo? Ummm, no se si pueda hacerlo yo solo **(Un.n).**

-Vamos Shun, es una gran idea. Yo te ayudaré y juntos estaremos pendientes de los Bronceados y de cómo cuidan a los bebés.- explicó Saori con una sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-No se vale, yo soy el mayor. ¿Por qué no puedo ser el asesor yo?-reclamó Ikki de forma ofendida.

**-(¬¬)** ¿Qué no es obvio? Shun es el más adaptado y tiene más paciencia para los niños. Aunque no quiera, va a tener que aconsejarnos sobre como cuidarlos. Yo estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Shiryu apoyando a su amigo.

-Pero yo también tengo experiencia con niños. Y además como ya dije, soy el mayor. Soy más responsable.

-Tú sólo has cuidado a **UN SOLO** bebé en tu vida y ese era Shun. Lo protegías mucho por que es tu hermano, pero estos niños no son parientes tuyos. Te va a dar lo mismo si mueren asfixiados o si se los come un perro.- agregó Hyoga mirando burlonamente al Fénix- ya acéptalo, tu hermano es mejor para ser el asesor.

-Ojalá esos brutos no hablen en serio. No quiero morir ahogado o que un perro me coma **(O.o)-** dijo con miedo Aioros mientras escuchaba aterrado los argumentos de los jóvenes guerreros.

.

**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, BASTA YA! (n.n)**

Todos giraron su vista hacia Saori que empezó a reírse sola de la nada. Sólo la veían de espaldas mientras daba pequeños saltitos y unos cuantos suspiros cuando calmaba sus carcajadas.

.

**¡YA, DETENTE MILO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA BASTA, POR FAVOR!**

Una enorme gota de sudor cayó por las cabezas de todos cuando vieron al pequeño Milo en los brazos de Saori. El muy listo aprovechó la debilidad que la diosa tenía por los bebés para hacer que lo cargara. Pero eso no era todo, sino que fue más lejos al poner su cabecita justo en el escote de su vestido, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello en el medio de sus… ejem… **"cojines".**

-¡Ah, hace tanto que no me abrazaba una chica tan linda! Que digan lo que quieran, pero a pesar de ser una altanera inmadura, tiene un cuerpo muy bello **(n.n).**

El coeficiente intelectual de Saori no le permitía ver que el pequeño se aprovechaba de la situación, deleitándose con cada una de sus voluptuosas curvas femeninas. Igual, no tiene por que saberlo, así que no digamos nada **(Un.n).**

-Ese pervertido de Milo, siempre encuentra la manera de toquetear a las chicas. Ni siquiera puede contenerse ante su diosa.- murmuraba Shaina a Marín con un gesto de molestia.

-Saben algo, concuerdo con todos ustedes. Sin duda mi hermano merece ser el asesor, yo solo soy un gruñón muchacho y lo acepto. Así que si me disculpan, me haré cargo de mis asignados bebés **(n0n)**

Ikki se acercó a Milo y lo cargó en sus brazos, alejándolo de Saori. Aunque no pudiera contestarle, le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que su mirada se iluminara.

-Bien, mi amigo picarón, creo que tú y yo sabremos como aprovechar esta ocasión para ligarnos a todas las chicas que se nos pongan enfrente. No puedes negarte, ¿verdad?

Milo pensó por unos segundos, para después sonreír ampliamente y chocar sus cinco deditos contra la mano de Ikki en señal de aceptación.

De la nada, el joven Kiki apareció de nuevo, con una gran maleta detrás de él y que abrió enfrente de todos.

-Miren, encontré varias cosas que serán útiles en el paseo con los niños.

.

**De la maleta, Kiki sacó muchas camisetitas sin mangas con los signos del zodiaco en el frente, casi 5 paquetes de pañales, una bolsa con juguetes de seguridad, 4 carriolas plegables, varios biberones de distintas medidas y colores, chupones, andaderas con cinturones de seguridad, tapetes de algodón, mantitas, paquetes de galletas y juguitos de sabores.**

.

**-¡Uff!** Debieron ver el trabajo que me costó encontrar estas cosas, pero lo logré. Creo que con esto los mantendremos entretenidos un buen rato.

-¡Hey Kiki, bien hecho!- dijo Seiya revolviendo la melena del pequeño pelirrojo.

-Eso no es todo Seiya. Cobré algunos favores e investigue mucho, y aunque fue un poco difícil traerlo, el transporte llegó. Conseguí una camioneta familiar enorme, allí hay espacio para los bebés, nosotros y todas las cosas que traje.

-Vaya niño, me impresionas mucho. Te has ganado unas buenas vacaciones, pero serán después de que todo esto termine.

-Si Patriarca, no se apure. No me pierdo este paseo, ¡por nada! **(n.n).**

.Pues los Bronceados subirán las cosas, las amazonas vestirán a los niños y cuando esté todo listo, yo conduciré al parque. Sólo yo se como llegar.- afirmó Saori muy emocionada por poder salir a pasear.

Y así, con muchos deberes por hacer y mil preocupaciones por delante, Saori junto a sus 5 Caballeros de Bronce, el pequeño alquimista Kiki y los 13 bebés Dorados, se adentrarán en un nuevo mundo antes desconocido para ellos, una tierra llena de juegos, columpios, cajas de arena y otros niños con los cuales interactuar.

**¡La aventura aun no termina, mil y un desgracias y graciosas ocurrencias aun están por aparecer!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué ocurrirá en este dichoso paseo con los bebés?, ¿Podrá Shun lidiar con el cargo de ser el asesor?, ¿Qué payaso le enseñó a los Dorados a dibujar?, ¿Aprenderá Deathmask a escribir correctamente?, ¿Qué equipo de bebés será el más débil y cuál el más insoportable?, ¿Aceptará Shion nuestra propuesta de convertirse en modelo de ropa interior?, ¿Volverá Milo a usar sus malas mañas con las chicas?, ¿Podrá Kiki pagar sus deudas en el mercado negro del que obtuvo las cosas?**

Averigua todos los misterios y aventuras que continúan en el siguiente capítulo, y así como Kiki, ¡No te lo pierdas por nada!** (^^)**

.

**¡Mil disculpas si demore mucho! Pero esta inspiración es engañosa, además que la maldita semana de exámenes ya comenzó y me ha quitado mucho tiempo. Sin duda tendré que seguir pagando por las respuestas de las pruebas si quiero seguir publicando capítulos (n.n).**

**Sé que esperaban ver a los Dorados en el parque esta vez, pero como el capítulo ya iba para largo, preferí cortarlo y hacer TODO un episodio más largo dedicado a este paseo. ¡No me odien! (T.T)**

**Mil gracias a todos los que han seguido mi loca historia y que desean ver más de ella. Recuerden que sus Reviews son tesoros para mí, coméntenme que les gustaría ver, que fue lo que más les gustó, que los hizo reír, lancen tomatazos a su gusto, todo es bien recibido. **

.

**Quiero empezar por los agradecimientos a los Reviews que ya han dejado:**

**Nana-C-Lover: Tu idea del fanart de los Dorados en versión bebé me fascinó, si lo haces ten por seguro que me encantaría que me lo mandaras. Lo habría hecho antes, si la escuela me diera mas tiempo libre. ¡Aun así, mil gracias!**

**AthenaNoSeinto10: Si el fic te hace reía a más no poder, puedo dormir tranquila (n.n). Se que quieres saber que pasó en casa de Afro, el tamaño del orgullo de Milo y al igual que muchas, también quieres las fotos de Shion. Se está haciendo tonto, aun no me envía nada, pero serás la primer en deleitarte con las imágenes (n0n). Las demás dudas, las explicaré en otros capítulos, ¡te lo prometo!**

**AivlisZodiac: Gracias por estar al pendiente de los capítulos, intento escribir tan rápido como puedo, pero ya sabes que la inspiración llega y se va. No noté tu msn en tu último review, si deseas dejarlo, adelante (n.n).**

**Sanae Koneko: Espero el fic siga sacándote más risas siempre. Encontrarás muchas más rarezas en Shion, también es débil ante los niños, y más sobre su nene Mu. Espero te siga gustando esta loca trama.**

**Marcus: Me hace sonreir tus Reviews, y me gusta que apruebes las cosas y los inesperados golpes que agrego. ¡Es que así soy! Sigue escribiendo, que me encanta recibir los comentarios.**

.

**Faltan algunos, pero no los he olvidado, jamás lo haría. Si no me estuvieran mandando a dormir, escribiría mis cursis discursos de agradecimiento (lol). Un gran besote para Sandy, nena me estás inspirando para volver a dibujar, haré lo posible por volver a esas andadas y mandarte uno de mis dibujos pronto. Mil gracias de nuevo por el tuyo de Camus, ¡está divino! (^^).**

**Espero sea suficiente, mil saludos y gracias a todos por el apoyo. Recuerden que la historia, apenas comienza.**

.

**¡Hasta la Próxima!**

**Por:**

**DiitaScorpiio ^^**


	4. Paseo en el Parque, Primera Parte

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, la trama, los personajes, las armaduras, el Santuario, los Caballeros buenotes y demás no me pertenecen **(u.u)** son responsabilidad del **Sr. Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation. **

_**Advertencias:**__ Si usted padece de __**PPHLN**__ (Poca Paciencia Hacia Los Niños) asegúrese de conseguir calmantes con su proveedor más cercano. No olvide de elegir siempre al mejor conductor incluso para los viajes cortos en automóvil. Mantenga la distancia de cualquier Caballero Del Santuario con el que se tope, no me hago cargo de los daños de cualquier índole que pueda sufrir._

**N/A: ¡Estoy de vuelta!** (resurge de los confines de su tumba)**. **Jamás dejaría de escribir este fic, es mi pequeño bebé, es sólo que he estado haciéndome tonta con otras cosas y no sabía cómo continuar este escrito con apenas cuatro líneas que tenía. Aun así estuve recibiendo Reviews y no saben lo **FELIZ** que me hicieron sentir (baila ridículamente frente al monitor), además de notificaciones de **"Autor Favorito"** y yo así de… **"¿Yo? ¿En serio? (*.*)"** y por eso me di prisa en publicar este capítulo, antes de que las fiestas decembrinas me devoren **(u.u).** Mil gracias por seguir esta historia. ¡Disfrútenla! **(n.n)**

**.  
**

**Cuidado, ¡Bebés Al Ataque!**

**-  
**

_Capítulo 4_

"_Paseo En El Parque, Primera Parte"_

_-  
_

**Casa de Piscis, 3:42 p.m. **

**.  
**

Al fin todo estaba arreglado con los pequeños Dorados, con cada equipo de bebés asignados a un niñero, un joven asesor, un alquimista mañoso y una diosa despreocupada, aquel parque debería estar nervioso por recibir a tan peligrosas criaturas. Pero eso era lo de menos, el chiste del viaje era complacer a Saori y a los bebés, en aquel lugar se la pasarían entretenidos y de ese modo, no le estorbarían a Shion ni a las chicas mientras preparaban el antídoto.

Ya todo estaba listo, los chicos no veían la hora de salir de aquella mugrosa cada de Piscis **(no, nadie la había limpiado, ni pensaban hacerlo)** y pasar un rato divertido en el parque de la ciudad. Por lo que Saori contaba, era un lugar muy grande y seguro, así que no había muchos peligros que pudieran ocurrir. Pero claro, Saori siempre olvida todo lo malo que le sucede cuando sale con los Bronceados, desde un flechazo que casi le destruye el implante **(o.O)**, hasta soportar un crudo frío en las montañas con un vestidito de verano **(Uu.u)**, e incluso el tener que aguantar la respiración por horas en el agua para salir de aquel pilar oliendo a pescados baratos en un maloliente mercado bajo el ardiente sol de temporada **(X.X)** y sin mencionar esa cortadita en la tráquea con la que ensució la valiosa daga (por hacerse la valiente), con la que pagaría sus deudas y que tuvo que dejar en la casa de empeño más cercana, recibiendo la mitad de su valor original debido a las manchas **(Casas de Empeño [¬¬]… son.. son unos… ¡hijos de la chin…! Perdón [u.u])**. Aunque quizás, si ella fuera más útil y por lo menos supiera usar una espada, o un arco y flechas, o un control remoto y un sartén, se habría ahorrado tantos problemas que sin duda dejaban huella en su mente… y en su ropa **(u.u).**

Los minutos transcurrían, y al parecer ya todo estaba en su lugar, la camioneta que consiguió Kiki ya tenía el tanque lleno y todas las cosas bien acomodadas dentro, Shion y Saori seguían poniéndose de acuerdo en la hora y el lugar donde se verían, y los chicos de Bronce seguían educándose con Shun acerca de cómo cuidar a los mocosos, haciéndole preguntas como…

-Y si uno de ellos se atraganta con un gran pedazo de galleta **¿qué hago?-** preguntó Seiya.

-Dale unos golpecitos en la espalda, toserán un poco más fuerte hasta que escupan el pedazo.-contestó Shun.

-Oye y si aun con los golpes el trozo no sale… **¿Qué hacemos?-** preguntó esta vez Hyoga con gran curiosidad.

-Pues le pegas más fuerte **(¬¬)** o trata de hacerlo vomitar, así deberán sacar la galleta.-contestó Shun, un poco molesto.

-Y si no sale ni con golpes ni al hacerlos vomitar, y se ponen azules de no poder respirar y no hay nadie cerca… **¿Qué hacemos?-**preguntó Shiryu tentando más la paciencia del joven peliverde que ya estaba más irritado.

**-¡¡Pues no sé, tendremos que abrirle la garganta al bebé y sacar la galleta manualmente!!(ÒÓ) **

-**¡¿**Alguien dijo **"Abrir la Garganta"?! (n.n)-** exclamó Ikki con una gran sonrisa y un serrucho en las manos.

-Solo… solo díganme si algo sucede y yo me haré cargo **(u.u)-** suspiró el pequeño Shun resignado.

.

En el otro lado, cada niño ya estaba limpio, Shaina y Marín ya les habían cambiado los pañuelos de Afrodita por unos pañales normales, les pusieron talco y crema para la irritación **(por aquel problemita que tenía Saga con sus indicios de hemorroides [o.O], no quisieron arriesgarse)** además de que todos tenían sus camisetitas blancas sin mangas con el símbolo de su signo zodiacal en el frente en color azul, así como sus respectivos nombres en la parte de atrás de la misma. Hubo problemas con Milo, Afrodita, Shaka y Saga, que no dejaban que June los peinara porque tiraba muy fuerte de sus cabellos, pero al final desistieron **(a golpes [n.n])** y lucieron una melena muy bonita.

.

**¡Todos esos bebés lucían más adorables que nunca! (n.n)** Eran un montón de regordetes preciosos con ojos grandes, cuerpecitos suaves, sedosos cabellos y unas sonrisas que derretirían a cualquiera que los mirara. Aunque admiradoras son lo último que les hace falta, verlos en aquella versión chibi podía arrancar suspiros y romper corazones de la misma manera. Ni siquiera las amazonas pudieron resistirse una vez que los tuvieron enfrente tan limpiecitos y perfumados (a diferencia de lo mugrosos que estaban, con polvo en la frente, el cabello enredado y trapos mal amarrados…algunos hasta tenían sus moquitos escurriendo **[X.X]**).

**-¡Ay pero que preciosos se ven**! Con sus cuerpos de hombres solo quiero golpearlos por lo pervertidos que son, pero así como están, podría abrazarlos **TODO** el día **(^^) **Son unas linduras, como quisiera que se quedaran así para siempre.- dijo Shaina estampando muchos besos sonoros en las caritas de Shaka, Aioros, Shura y Deathmask.

**-¿Verdad que son lindísimos?** Que envidia, yo quisiera irme con ellos al parque, los presumiría a todos paseándome con ellos en sus carriolas y con mi Shun al lado. Ahora están tan limpios y huelen rico, creo que ni siquiera son los mismos caballeros de antes. **¿Verdad bomboncitos que lucen muy, muy, muy adorables? (^^)-** exclamó June mientras sonreía y apretaba muy fuerte las mejillas de Aldebarán, Camus, Mu y Afrodita.

-Mmm, mujeres tenían que ser. Nomás ven un bebé y ya empiezan con sus cursilerías. Y esa Shaina que loca está, la pervertida es ella no nosotros. Deberían ver cuántas veces la he sorprendido en sus jugadas…-reclamó Shura con un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Sorprendido cómo? Yo no veo que le gustes, y según tú ella está muy fea. Es puro rollo tuyo, Shura, no te hagas el deseado **(n0n)**.-respondió Aioros intentando romper la ilusión de su amigo.

-En serio no miento, esa tipa se da sus vueltecitas por mi templo, y casualmente lo hace siempre que estoy bañándome o durmiendo. Estoy así -hace énfasis uniendo sus dedos pulgar e índice- de poner una orden de restricción contra ella y también voy a cambiar mi teléfono a privado **(¬¬).**

-Jajaja ya no inventes Shura, si el único que te habla es tu tío Horacio, ese que siempre **NOS** pide dinero para su fianza por robar las licorerías, deberías llevarlo a rehabilitación, verlo tirado en la calle por sus borracheras… da pena ajena **(Uu.u)**.- añadió Aldebarán usando un tono de lástima condescendiente en su voz.

-Bueno **(¬¬)** excluyendo a mi tío, hay varias chicas que me llaman a todas horas, contesto el teléfono y solo escucho la respiración de la otra línea, eso ya es muy tenebroso, díganme si no. Aunque comprendo, si yo fuera una chica, también me quedaría sin palabras ni aliento si hablara con un hombre tan hermoso como lo soy yo **(n0n)-** el joven español infló orgulloso su infantil pecho al pronunciar aquellas **"modestas"** palabras.

-Es el precio de ser tan guapos, a mí también me acosan varias locas que en mi vida he conocido **(o.O)**. El cartero siempre me lleva cientos de cartas de amor bastante obsesivas y paquetes de chocolates que parecen de algún ritual vudú.- suspiró Camus sosteniendo su mentón con su mano- Sabrá Zeus de dónde sacan mi dirección **(Uu.u).**

-Con este bendito internet ya nadie está a salvo. Al menos tú recibes cartitas y dulces, a mí me escriben niñas de 12 años amenazándome con venir a casarse conmigo **(o.O)**. Le mandan las mismas cartas a Milo, ya una vez nos acusaron de pedófilos y casi nos arrestan **(u.u)**.-argumentó Aioros, recordando su amarga experiencia con Milo y las mocosas que los acechaban.

-Pues tienen suerte, lo único que a mí me lleva el cartero son las cuentas de los bares, la de la luz, del agua, la tintorería, el cable, pago por evento, y los más caros son los recibos de los clubes nocturnos donde me voy sin pagar los "privados"… Y ocasionalmente una carta de mi abuela **(u.u)**. La última vez que me escribió fue para arreglarme una cita con su amiga de 80 años en silla de ruedas y con un parche en el ojo **(o.O)**.-añadió Deathmask con su pequeño rostro ensombrecido por la vergüenza de recordar las locuras de su abuela.

-¿Anciana?, ¿en silla de ruedas?, ¿con parche en el ojo? … Ohhh, ya recuerdo, la vi cuando estaba de visita por tu templo, **la Mujer Pirata (n.n)**, si amigo tú ganas. Al menos a mí me escriben mocosas que crecerán en pocos años, pero la tuya puede sufrir un infarto con solo estornudar. **¡Jajajajaja, ya me la imagino!** Qué vergüenza que salgas con ancianitas **(n.n)**- Aioros se carcajeaba como loco mientras le daba fuertes palmadas a la espaldita de Deathmask.

-¡Respeta a las amistades de mi abuelita! **(ÒÓ)**. Además a que no sabías que las mujeres son como el vino: entre más antigüedad tengan, mejor es su sabor.

-Uyyy (agita sus manitas con burla) jajaja, ¡¡**pues ese vino ya ha de haber estado muy añejo!!** **(n0n)**. Ya Deathmask, por donde le mires, el salir con una **momia** (nótese el énfasis que hizo en la palabra) como la amiga pirata de tu abuela es denigrante… incluso para ti es demasiado-esta vez Shura se unió a las burlas, riéndose histéricamente por el comentario de los vinos **(n.n)**.

.

**En otra parte, en la misma habitación…**

.

-Nueve, diez, once, doce… **¿Quién falta?-** se preguntaba Marín en voz baja.

Sintió que un bebé le daba golpecitos en su pie. Fijó su mirada para notar que era Dohko, y le señalaba un rincón entre unos estantes y cajas que estaban por ahí amontonados. Marín se acercó con el bebé en brazos, quitó algunas cosas de la esquina y descubrió que allí mismo estaba Aioria hecho una pelotita, escondiéndose de los demás.

**-¡Diablos, Dohko!** Tenías que ir de chismoso, ya sabía que no podía confiar en ti **(U¬¬).**

-Ya Aioria, déjate de estupideces. Sal de una vez para que te vistan y nos vayamos, ya estamos muy aburridos y sólo te estamos esperando a ti.

-Aioria, ¿Qué sucede? Ya estamos por salir y tú aquí escondido, anda nene, sal para que te cambie ese pañuelo sucio y te peinemos **(n.n).**

-No… no quiero **(T.T)-** murmuró el pequeño mientras se escondía más en aquel rincón.

.

**En eso llegó su hermano Aioros…**

.

-¿Qué pasa enano? ¿Por qué no sales?

-Es que… no quiero… que… tú sabes…

.

**Después vino Shura… **

.

-Oye muchacho, ya déjate de pavadas y sal, que estoy hasta el cuello de aburrimiento.

-No puedo… si lo hago…

.

**También se acercó Camus…**

.

-Aioria, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás ahí metido? Sé un hombre y sal de una vez.

-No me entienden muchachos…. No puedo salir, no debo, sino… **(u.u)**

.

**El chismoso de Deathmask…**

.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es la fiesta, porqué están todos reunidos aquí?

-No es nada Deathmask, ya váyanse todos y déjenme solo.

**-¡Nah!** A mí no me engañas, aquí hay gato encerrado… **(n.n) Jajajajajaja, ¿entendieron?** **Gato y encerrado**… y como él está **jajaja**, y nosotros lo rodeamos…. Y como es de **Leo jajaja**… **jaja**…

**(U¬¬)**

(Mirada de indiferencia grupal)

-Mmm, no tienen sentido del humor, payasos **(¬¬).**

.

**Y por último, se acercó Milo…**

.

-¿Vas a dejar que te cambien o no Aioria?

-No puedo Milo, me da… pena.

-Mmm, que cobarde. Nadie te va a decir nada, además es Marín quien te va a vestir **¿verdad?-** le dijo el pequeño arqueando su ceja de manera pícara.

-Precisamente por eso no quiero **(T.T).**

Y sin esperarlo, Marín cargó a Aioria, alejándolo de la multitud de bebés que lo estaban rodeando y lo recostó en una mesita para cambiarle el pañuelo. Le estaba costando trabajo quitárselo, por que el pequeño lo sostenía muy fuerte.

.

-¡No, no Marín por favor, te lo suplico! No te molestes, no quiero que me veas el…

**-¡Pájaro!** Mira Shun, un pájaro de las montañas, ¿no es lindo? **(n.n)**

-Sí June, es muy bonito. No se ven de esos por aquí muy seguido.

.

**De vuelta con Aioria, que seguía peleando con su pañal…**

-Anda Aioria, deja que te cambie. Sólo faltas tú.

-No Marín, por favor no insistas **(o.O)** vas a ver que es muy…

**-¡Pequeño!** Pequeño Mu, ¿qué haces? No juegues con esos trapos, están sucios.

-Lo siento Shaina **(u.u)** es que estoy aburrido.

.

**Otra vez con el enano… **

-Ya Marín, en serio, yo puedo hacerlo solo, no hay problema.

-Aioria, no sé qué te ocurre, pero debes saber que no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes, no temas porque yo te vea las…

**-¡Pelotas!** Mira Seiya, podemos jugar con estas pelotas en el parque **(n.n)**.

-Buena idea Saori, las llevaré a la camioneta para guardarlas.

.

**Y va de nuevo… **

-… además, mira-dijo Marín señalando su evidente escote- yo no tengo nada que esconderte y no me apena, en un descuido hasta podrías ver mis…

**-¡Melones!** Creo que el antídoto también llevaba melones, anótalo Kiki.

-Sí Patriarca, con eso creo que es todo.

Y al fin, tras muchos albures después, Marín le quitó a Aioria el trapo de su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

**-¿Esto era lo que temías**? Ay Aioria, debes dejar de ser tan orgulloso. Sabes que somos amigos y jamás me burlaría de tu situación, mucho menos ahora que es cuando más me necesitas **(n.n).**

-Este… bueno pues… yo creí que tú… **(Un.n).**

Muy curiosos, Milo y Deathmask se acercaron hasta donde Aioria estaba recostado, claro que ayudados por Seiya, que también andaba de chismosito y quería ver qué onda con lo sucedido.

-León cobarde, sólo tú sientes miedo y pena ante una chica tan guapa como Marín.-le regañó el pequeño griego negando con su cabeza.

**-¡Jaja!** Ya veo porque, mira Milo, que guardadita se la tenía **jaja.**-el pequeño Deathmask señaló a cierta partecita noble de Aioria con su índice, haciendo que Milo lo viera y escandalosamente, estallara en risas.

**-¡Jajaja!** No manches Aioria, no te culpo. Creo que mi lengua es más grande- dijo Milo mientras se sacaba su lengüita con sus dedos.

-Vaya Aioria, ¿pero qué es eso?... ¿Un piquete de mosquito acaso? **(n0n)**- dijo Seiya con un tono de burla cruel.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡No me molesten!- respondió el aludido claramente ofendido.

-¿Sabes algo, Deathmask? Con esto hemos visto que… **"El león, no es como lo pintan"** Jajajaja **(n0n)**.

-¡**Jajajaja **sí, eso veo! Y también sabemos que… **"De lo bueno, poco"** Jajaja **(n0n)**

-¡Desgraciados, me las van a pagar!

-Descuida Aioria, no hagas corajes. Recuerda que la vida es muy **CORTA** como para andar de gruñón jajajaja **(n.n)**-continuó Milo, riendo hasta llorar por sus propias ocurrencias.

-Jajaja, muy buena Milo. Ay, ay… ya no puedo más… **jajajaja**, basta. **(n.n) ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja**!

Ambos burlones reían sin parar, algo bastante tenebroso para la apariencia de unos bebés. Lágrimas caían y caían de sus ojos al no poder controlar sus carcajadas. Incluso Seiya, que no entendía ni una balbuceada que los chicos decían, captó la idea de que reían de Aioria, y no dudó en decir uno de sus chistecitos que nunca faltaban.

-Ay Aioria, pobre de ti. Tan semental que presumías ser, y mira nadamás. Disparas balas de salva jajaja **(n0n)**.

**-¡¡Jajajajajajaja!! (n0n)-**volvieron a reír, aun más fuerte, Milo y Deathmask.

-Váyanse y no molesten, no me dejan trabajar en paz- dijo Marín con una irritada actitud, haciendo que los tres se alejaran.

Miró al pequeño Aioria, que estaba rojo como un tomate bien maduro del enojo y la vergüenza que sentía, y si la vista no le fallaba, pudo ver como algunas tiernas lagrimitas a causa del coraje se querían asomar por sus ojitos.

Se apresuró y le puso crema, talco y por último el pañal para que terminara su agonía de estar desnudo. Lo miró por unos momentos y le sonrió, revolviendo su cabello amablemente.

-Descuida pequeño, ya estás listo. Y no hagas caso a esos tontos molestos, deben ser efectos secundarios los que te suceden. Te prometo que me apresuraré para conseguir el antídoto y dártelo para que vuelvas a tu forma normal.- la amazona le sonreía dulcemente mientras le hacía cosquillitas en su pancita.

-¡Gracias Marín! Eres la mejor sin duda **(*.*)**.

Aioria dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y al mismo tiempo le devolvió la sonrisa a Marín, de quien recibió un amistoso besote en su frente **¿Ya ven?** Ser un bebé, no es tan malo **(n0n).**

Ahora con el problema resuelto, todos podían dejar la casa de Piscis e irse de una vez. **¡Al Fin!**

Antes de que todos se marcharan, oyeron un sonido agudo y voltearon para ver de dónde provenía. Vieron a Saori vestida con una coqueta faldita color rosa, una blusa sin mangas blanca, sus cómodos zapatos y un silbato colgando de su cuello.

-Esperen, esperen. Antes de que nos vayamos, pónganse en el centro para la foto **(n0n).**

**-¿Qué?** No Saori, ya estuvo, fue mucho por hoy- contestó Hyoga malhumorado.

-Vamos, así tendremos algo que contar a nuestros amigos de Asgard y a los Generales Marinos en la próxima reunión, **¡será divertido!**

-Ok, ok. Pero que sea rápido.- dijo Shion apresurando a la diosa.

Todos se pusieron en la entrada del Templo de Afrodita **(al menos esa parte si estaba limpia)** y se acomodaron, Shion cargando a Kiki, a un lado las amazonas, en el otro los Bronceados y al frente los bebés. Saori colocó el temporizador de su cámara y se aventó al lado de los niños, grabando así aquella increíble foto que volveremos a ver cuando esta aventura haya finalizado **(n.n)**.

.

Ahora sí, mientras Shion y las tres amazonas de adelantaron para sus compras en el mercado de la ciudad, Saori y los chicos subieron a los niños a la camioneta, ajustando los cinturones de seguridad de sus asientitos de bebé. Kiki se sentó en un espacio al lado de las sillitas para vigilar a los niños. Shiryu y Hyoga se sentaron delante de los peques, en los otros asientos se ubicaron los hermanos Ikki y Shun, y en los primeros iban la parejita de Saori y Seiya. Sí lo sé, esa camioneta suena a que es muy larga, pero en verdad era **MUY** larga. Sólo el audaz Kiki podía conseguir semejante monstruo como transporte. Pero olviden ese detalle, a que no adivinan quien estaba detrás del volante, acomodando su asiento y tronándose los nudillos antes de manejar…

-Saori, **¿estás segura de que sabes conducir?** Nunca te he visto hacerlo- preguntó Seiya nervioso.

-Claro que sí, practico todos los días con el PlayStation que Shion me compró, a veces choco con los convertibles voladores del juego, pero por lo demás, **¡Es pan comido!** **(n.n)**

-Bueno, vivimos una buena vida **(u.u)-** dijo Aioros cerrando sus ojos.

-Pero volvimos a ser niños, así que paradójicamente, no vivimos mucho **(¬¬)**.- reprochó Camus con su toque de intelectualismo.

-Dije "Buena", no "Larga" **(Un.n)**

Con un brusco movimiento en reversa y tirando un enorme roble detrás, Saori tomó con firmeza el volante y siguió conduciendo hacia el parque a una inconcebible velocidad, dejando una nube de humo que cubrió a un par de guardias que habían presenciado la huida.

-¿A dónde crees que vayan en esa camioneta con la Diosa Atena al volante?-preguntó un guardia.

-No tengo idea, pero mientras ella maneje, dudo que regresen con vida- respondió el otro.

Solo alcanzaron a ver aquella brillante parte trasera de la camioneta familiar, con un letrero de advertencia en amarillo que decía: **"Precaución, Bebés a Bordo y Diosa Al Volante. ¡Mantenga la Distancia!"**

* * *

.

**Parque de la Ciudad, 4:25 p.m.**

.

¡Muy lindo el paisaje que adornaba aquel pacífico lugar! Tan perfecto con sus enormes robles, manzanos y cerezos adornando las áreas, el pasto reluciendo su alegre color verde, aquella fuente disparando chorros de limpia, cristalina y refrescante agua, los pájaros revoloteando y bajando a comer las semillas que los ancianitos les arrojaban, los niños jugando en los columpios y comiendo golosinas, había muchos enamorados mostrándose su afecto frente a todos y algunos grupos de amigos simplemente pasando un rato tranquilo bajo la refrescante sombra de aquellos enormes árboles. Una bella tarde en la preciosa Grecia no podía ser más perfecta, ni el más cruel y prepotente de todos los dioses habidos y por haber podía arruinar semejante paraíso…

.

.

**¡¡¡SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! **

**(O.O)**

.

.

Un molesto y frenético chirrido de las llantas, más un par de volteretas y resbalones que efectuó la camioneta, alejó a la tranquila multitud que había alrededor. Como siempre sucede y como ya todos sabrán, **nunca, nunca, nunca, jamás de los jamases por siempre y para siempre **habrá un día perfecto que no pueda ser arruinado por los habitantes del Santuario. Ya sea por separado, o en el peor de los casos, todos juntos, ellos siempre hallarán la manera de perturbar la paz a donde sea que vayan.

La gente que fue testigo de tal increíble aparición no hizo más que huir rápidamente para evitar sufrir algún accidente por los locos visitantes del parque. Justo al apagarse el motor, todas las puertas del vehículo se abrieron de manera desesperada por parte de los Bronceados, sólo para arrojarse al pasto y besar la tierra, agradeciendo a todas las divinidades que conocían por haber llegado con vida **(o.O)**.

-¡¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Todopoderoso Zeus!!! ¡Nunca en mi vida creí que me sentiría feliz por besar el suelo! – expresó Seiya lleno de alivio y estampando un par de besos sonoros en el césped **(Ay Seiya, tan acostumbrado estás… igual te amamos [n.n]).**

-¡Qué alivio poder llegar enteritos! Toda mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos durante este endemoniado viaje, y de una vez les digo que de regreso… **¡¡Me voy caminando!!** **(ÒÓ)**-gritó un muy enojado Ikki que estaba aferrado a un árbol.

-Miren, pobre Shun. El viaje le hizo bastante mal.-señaló Hyoga a la dirección donde se encontraba el joven ojiverde.

El pobrecito estaba arrodillado frente a un arbusto, vomitando hasta los intestinos y con la cara del mismo color que su cabello. Todos fruncieron su ceño levemente al escuchar los ruidos guturales del muchacho. Parecía que la estaba pasando muy mal **(u.u)**.

-¡Vaya, este viaje fue…!... **(O.Ó)** ¿Pero que le pasó a Shun?-preguntó Saori extrañada mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

**-¡Es tu culpa, niña loca! ¡¡¡Ve nadamás como dejaste a mi hermanito, se puso hasta verde de lo mal que se siente!!!** **¡¡ (ÒÓ)!!**-vociferó Ikki al oído de la pobre adolescente, haciendo que pegara un respingo y que su cabello revoloteara en el aire por la fuerza de tal grito.

-¿Y por qué es mi culpa? Ya sabe que no debe comer zanahorias antes de viajar porque le dan náuseas y nunca se las puede aguantar. Hasta le ofrecí unas pastillas de ***Dramamine**, pero no quiso tomarlas **(Uu.u)**.

.

***Dramamine: Pastillas blancas pequeñas con una pequeña línea que las divide a la mitad, usualmente usadas para evitar las náuseas y vómitos durante los viajes. Producen sueños forzados de hasta 5 horas, en algunos casos pueden no surtir efecto y hacer que el paciente de igual manera expulse el contenido dentro de su estómago. Tome sus debidas precauciones. Disponible en su farmacia más cercana (n.n).**

.

Tan ocupados estaban los Bronceados peleando contra la pobre Diosa que ni siquiera se molestaron en bajar a los Dorados que aún se encontraban dentro de la camioneta, bien sujetos a sus asientos para bebés. Todos, incluyendo a Kiki, estaban bien agarrados de sus cinturones de seguridad, con los ojos grandes como platos y sus cabellos parados, algunos de melena larga como Saga, Milo, Shaka y Mu lucían más graciosos, pero en definitiva, todos tenían los pelos de punta, y así deducimos…que era por el miedo **(u.u)…**

Todos se miraban entre ellos sin articular palabra alguna, estaban demasiado impactados como para moverse. Por suerte Kiki se encontraba ahí, pero poco podía hacer, también tenía su cabello electrizado por los nervios.

.

**PLICK, PLICK (Parpadeos perplejos) (O.O)**

…

…

…

…

**¡Eso Estuvo Buenísimo! ¡¡Si, Hagámoslo de Nuevo!! (n.n)**

.

Todos dirigieron una mirada asesina a Kanon, que agitaba sus bracitos y echaba miles de porras, como si estuviera sobre una montaña rusa. ¡Aquel tonto había disfrutado el viaje que por poco les arrebata sus jóvenes vidas! De seguro toda esa agua que tragó en el Cabo Sunión se le estaba estancando en el cerebro, o quizás lo hacía para volverse un lambiscón más de Atena, o más probable aún, fingía mucha emoción y diversión para disimular que había ensuciado su pañal del miedo… como todos los demás **(u.u).**

Es que esa manera de conducir de Saori… no tiene comparación… **(o.O)**

**.  
**

_***-Flashback-***_

¿Desde cuándo jugar un inocente aparato de videojuegos, como el PlayStation de la diosa, transformaba a las personas en pésimos conductores, representando una amenaza para sí mismos y los demás?

Esa era la pregunta que todos se plantearon durante el viaje, en el cuál Saori demostró su estilo de conducir en carretera y sus inusuales hábitos mientras está al volante…

.

**¡¡PEEEEEP, PEEEEEP!!**

**.  
**

**¡¡¡PEEEEEEEEP****!!!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, animal! ¿Estás ciego? Estúpido retrasado, ¡¡Mueve tu chatarra del camino!!¡¡ (ÒÓ)!!**

-Saori, uhhh… no crees que, pues… **¿debas conducir con más cuidado? (Un.n)-** dijo Seiya con voz queda, nervioso por la reacción de la adolescente que sin duda, lucía muy molesta.

.

.

"**¡¡MUÉVETE!!! ¡¿TE CREES LA DUEÑA DE LA CARRETERA?!"**

.

.

-Perdón, espera un momento **(n.n)… ¡¡CÁLLATE Y MUEVE TU TRASERO DEL CAMINO, BURRO!! (ÒÓ) **

-Por favor basta ya… **(Uu.u)**-susurró muy bajito el joven Pegaso, sintiéndose avergonzado por la manera de hablar de Saori.

-¡Yo Soy Atena! ¿Me oíste? **¡¡ATENA, ATEEENAAAA!! ¡¡ NO TE METAS CON LA DIOSA NUNCA!! ¡¡MORTALES HIJOS DE SU P…!!**

-Ya Saori, cálmate, no te agites.

**-¡Qué no ves Seiya que todos estos salvajes se están atravesando en mi camino! **Puse el letrero de **"Bebés a Bordo"** y aun así, quieren hacernos chocar, **¡es el colmo!...**

-Saori…

-Espera Hyoga, como dije Seiya, estoy demostrando una actitud tranquila mientras estoy al volante para proteger nuestra seguridad (hace énfasis con sus manos, soltando el volante por completo), y este montón de brutos atravesándose no me la hace fácil. **¡Qué no saben que nos ponen en riesgo…!**

-Saori…

**-¡… deberían tomar clases de manejo, como yo lo hice, porque me preocupa la seguridad de los demás, y jamás tomaría el volante si fuera una inexperta que…!**

-Saori, en serio…

-¡…quiero decir, ¿qué acaso no saben leer las indicaciones del camino, ni al personal de tránsito?! **¡¡Están todos locos!!**

**.  
**

**¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

(Grito de todos los demás)

.

**-¡¡SAOOOOORIII!! (ÒÓ) **(Le grita Hyoga al oído)

**-¡¡¡ ¿QUE QUIERES HYOGAAAA?!!!(òÓ) **(Voltea para verlo, soltando de nuevo el volante)

**-¡¡¡TE EQUIVOCASTE DE CARRIL, VAMOS EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO!!! **(Le grita de nuevo, ahora en su cara, y señala la carretera a través del parabrisas)

**-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! (O.O) **(Se cubre los ojos y pisa el acelerador)

.

.

**¡¡¡¡¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FRENAAAAAA!!!!! (T.T)**

**.  
**

**¡SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

.

**(O.O)**

**.  
**

**(T.T)**

**.  
**

**¡¡¡CRAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

.

**¡¡PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!**

…

…

…

**Una enorme nube de polvo y una aparente carretera despejada después…**

.

-Bueno, creo que seguimos vivos **(mira a ambos lados del camino)**, ¿lo ven muchachos? No soy una mala conductora, fue un pequeño errorcito el de tomar el carril equivocado. Descuiden, ya pasó el peligro **(n.n).**

**.  
**

"**¡¡MUEVETE LOCA, SIGUES EN EL MAL CARRIL!!"**

**.  
**

"**¡¡ ¿ESTÁS CIEGA?!!"**

.

Bueno, no todos coincidían con Saori. Para su mala suerte, todos los otros conductores se portaban muy agresivos con ella, gritándole mil y un maldiciones por atravesarse con esa enorme camioneta. Claro que eso la ponía más nerviosa, y también a sus pasajeros.

-¡Ya Saori, salte del carril! ¡Nos vas a matar!-gritó Ikki agarrando el volante y girando hacia la derecha.

-¡Deja el volante Ikki! Yo sé cómo salir, pero hay que dar vuelta a la izquierda, tonto.- respondió la joven girando el volante hacia la dirección contraria.

-¡Deja que yo maneje, tu eres **MUJER **y es bien sabido por el mundo entero que las **MUJERES** no saben conducir por lo neuróticas que son!- repitió el Fénix, volviendo a arrebatarle el volante.

.

**En alguna parte de la ciudad, lejos de ahí…**

.

-Chicas, ¿sienten eso?-preguntó June a sus compañeras amazonas.

-Sí, yo lo siento-respondió Marín con mirada extrañada-parece que alguien está hablando mal de nosotras…

-O de nuestra manera de conducir-agregó Shaina entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ustedes, ¡apúrense! Aun falta mucho por comprar-gritó Shion con un par de bolsas en sus brazos.

.

**De vuelta, en la carretera…**

.

-¡Suéltalo Saori, es a la derecha!

-¡Suéltalo tú Ikki, es a la izquierda!

-¡¡Derecha!!

-¡¡Izquierda!!

**-¡¡DERECHA!!**

**-¡¡IZQUIERDA!!**

-¡NECIA!

-¡TESTARUDO!

-¡BOBA DESESPERANTE!

-¡OGRO AMARGADO!

**-¡BRUJA RIDICULA! (òÓ)**

**-¡POLLO FLAMEADO! (Òó)**

**-¡¡Cuidado Con El Acantilado!!-**gritó Shiryu en suma desesperación.

.

**¿ACANTILADO? ¡¡¡ ¿Dónde?!!!**

.

**¡¡ENFRENTE, TARADOS! ¡¡FRENEN!!**

**.  
**

**¡¡****(O.O)!!**

.

**¡CRASHHHHHHHH!**

**.  
**

**¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

**.  
**

**¡PUUUAAAAZZZZZZZZZ!**

**.  
**

**¡¡CUUUAAAZZZZZZZ!**

.

**¡¡BOOOIIIIING, BOOOIING!!**

…

…

…

…

Y así fue como los Caballeros Dorados, los Guerreros de Bronce, Kiki el alquimista y la Diosa Atena… murieron **(u.u).**

**.  
**

Valientes jóvenes que arriesgaron sus vidas innegablemente, en el intento de apoyar a quienes estaban a punto de sucumbir ante la mayor desgracia que un **"Jugo"** podría ocasionar.

.

**Serán recordados… por siempre… (T.T) **

.

Sus admirables hazañas…

.

-¡Hey, hey córtale, córtale que seguimos vivos! No te aloques, si ni Hades pudo matarnos, una caída desde un acantilado es como caerse de la cama para nosotros-respondió un polvoriento Seiya, levantándose de manera triunfante.

.

**Claro… Hierba mala, nunca muere (U¬¬)**

.

**-¡¡Oye Seiya!!** ¿Estás bien?- gritó Saori al ver a su amorcito Pegaso poniéndose de pie.

**-¡¡Estoy bien!!** ¡No pasa nada **(Un.n)**! ¡Fue un pequeño descuido, no te preocupes!- respondió el joven aludido, un poco desorientado.

Aunque de hecho, Seiya fue el único bobo que cayó por el acantilado. No, no se emocionen, no se cayó desde la punta tipo misión imposible… fue mucho más ridículo que eso **(Uu.u)**.

Cuando la asustada Saori pisó el acelerador de nuevo, Ikki rompió el volante del coche por la fuerza que ejerció, haciendo que atravesaran una cerca que rodeaba el camino y cayeran por el despeñadero.

Justo cuando el vehículo iba en picada visualizando una muerte segura para todos, el ágil Kiki uso las bien aprendidas técnicas de Mu, mezclándolas con un toque de magia antigua y algunas ideas locas sacadas de las películas viejas de Shion, para evitar la caída y hacer levitar la camioneta en el aire.

Pero no es tan fácil, él era muy inexperto y un poco débil en cuanto a levantar objetos pesados se refería, haciendo ver un gran riesgo de que tenía que controlar un objeto casi 100 veces mayor que su tamaño, y el pequeño Mu ni siquiera podía ayudar, se limitó a echar porras, que de nada servían **(Recordemos que los Dorados balbucean, así que no se les entiende ni ma… [u.u]).**

**-¡Vamos, Kiki!** ¡Tú puedes! ¡Recuerda las técnicas que practicamos!

-Maestro, lo que sea que esté diciendo, olvídelo. Nunca me enseñó a levantar coches en el aire, ¡es muy pesado, además todos me hacen el trabajo difícil! ¡Tendrán que bajarse!

El caso es que al no poder controlar semejante peso, el enorme vehículo se quedó dando vueltas suspendido en el aire, como si fuera un balón de basquetbol girando sobre un dedo, ocasionando que una mal cerrada puerta se abriera **(la del más tonto)** y que Seiya cayera fuera de dicho auto. He ahí el porqué de todas las onomatopeyas anteriores… así fue como sonó la patética caída de Seiya montaña abajo… **Muy, muy, muy vergonzoso (Uu.u)**. Pero, **¿por qué sólo se cayó Seiya mientras que los demás seguían flotando en el aire, riéndose de él?**

-Qué torpe. Por algo las compañías automotrices ponen estos cinturones de seguridad. Se nota que nunca ha viajado en coche **(¬¬)**- comentó Shiryu al mirar por la ventana y ver al joven castaño recuperarse de un buen golpe.

.

***Nota: La caída fue realizada por un experto en la materia, quien ya se ha acostumbrado a los diversos y dolorosos golpes, y que gracias a alguna fuerza divina desconocida, sigue vivo y sano pese a su pérdida de inteligencia (sí Seiya, hablo de ti). Se les sugiere a todos los lectores, niños y niñas, abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad debidamente. Por favor, evítense un traumático accidente y una infinita burla de sus amigos. Gracias (n.n).**

.

Después de una épica caída y de haberse salido de la carretera, sorprendentemente los Dorados y demás guerreros se encontraban a salvo. Kiki logró bajar su transporte tras mucho esfuerzo, y al salir de éste para revisarlo, se llevó una atemorizante sorpresa…

.

-¡¡Pero qué demonios…!! **¡¡SAORI!! ¡IKKI!** ¡Miren nadamás lo que hicieron, par de cabezotas **(ÒÓ)**!

-¿Y ahora que pasó, porque los gritos?- preguntó un curioso Shun al pequeño lemuriano.

**-¡Ve nadamás lo que hicieron ese par de tarados, inmaduros, cabezas de alpiste, descerebrados, malditos…!**

-Ya, ya cállate enano, ¿qué fue lo que hicimos?-preguntó Ikki de mala gana, totalmente ajeno al enojo del niño.

-¡¡Le hicieron un rayón a la camioneta, **¿qué no ves?**!!-la mirada de Kiki nunca se vio más furiosa al responder dicha pregunta.

-Pues… no. Yo no veo nada **(o.O)** -El joven Fénix seguía sin comprender los enojos del chiquillo, aunque ni se esforzaba por ver qué había hecho mal.

Hyoga, al oír tal discusión, sacó una lupa **(quien sabe de dónde)** y la apuntó a un costado del vehículo. Después se le unió Seiya, colocando otra lupa, le siguió Shun con otra y al final Ikki, que se asomó por la lente, para descubrir un pequeño rasguño apenas visible.

-Mmm, ¿ese rasguñito dices? No manches enano, tanta cólera por nada. Si ni se ve **(n0n)**-despreocupadamente, Ikki colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca, restándole importancia.

-¡¡Ese rasguño no, idiota retardado!!... **¡¡ESE DE ALLA!!**

.

Kiki señaló bastante furioso la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde todos dirigieron su mirada. Y vaya rasguño que tenía…

.

Qué digo rasguño…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡¡¡QUE GOLPAZO TENIA!!!**

.

Ni idea de cómo sucedió, pero la parte trasera quedó hecha mil miserables pedazos. La defensa colgando, el cristal con cuarteaduras, la pintura corroída, el escape hecho trizas, las llantas y los rines hecho mier… No manchen, la pobre camioneta daba lástima **(u.u)**, quizás si los autos pudieran hablar, éste pediría a gritos "¡Mátenme, mátenme!"

Una enorme gota de sudor resbaló por todas las cabecitas bronceadas que miraban el desastre ocasionado. Kiki se equivocó al decir "rayón" cuando lo que el pobre vehículo tenía distaba mucho de serlo. Con razón el niño reaccionó de esa manera tan agresiva… Por algo dicen que los pelirrojos tienen mal carácter.

Dentro de la muy golpeada camioneta, 13 pequeños también comentaban las capacidades de los adolescentes con quienes viajaban…

-¿Y ahora porqué gritan? La caída no nos mató-preguntó el pequeño Aldebarán, intentando ver por la ventana trasera sin éxito.-Si tan sólo pudiera zafarme de esta silla, podría ver mejor.

-No te esfuerces grandote, éstos niños gritan por todo. De seguro la defensa se rayó un poco y ya por eso están llorando.-agregó Shura jugando con sus mechoncitos de cabello.

-Yo no esperaba oír tanta palabrota de ese Kiki, qué boca más sucia tiene. ¿Tú le enseñas todo eso Mu?- cuestionó Milo a su amigo, solo para fastidiarlo.

-Claro que no, sabes que yo no tengo ese vocabulario. Es que desde ya hace un tiempo contratamos el servicio de cable y pago por evento en el templo. De ahí es donde aprendió a decir tantas vulgaridades. Tan bien que lo había educado… **(T.T)**-la mirada de Mu se tornó sombría mientras oía los gritos de los demás jóvenes insultándose mutuamente.

-Te preocupas demasiado Mu-comentó Shaka que estaba sentado detrás de él- los niños crecen aunque uno no quiera, en especial ese discípulo tuyo que madura demasiado rápido.

-Pues nosotros no creceremos si no nos damos prisa y terminamos con este viajecito. ¿Faltará mucho para que nos vayamos?-Aioria de verdad tenía la paciencia de un niño, y ya se sentía muy desesperado.

Parecía como si su plegaria fuera escuchada, al notar que los chicos volvieron a meterse al vehículo, azotando sus puertas con coraje y sentándose de mala gana, con unas caras bastante enfurruñadas.

-Pues ya vámonos. Estoy hasta las narices de ustedes, bobos.- reprimió Shiryu, fijando la vista en su ventana para no mirar a los demás.

-Pues tú tampoco resultaste muy útil, dragón flojo. Como si hacerte el ciego fuera excusa para no ayudar.- le regresó Hyoga el golpe, mirando hacia su lado de la ventana.

-Ya cállense todos, son un montón de débiles niñitas. Un pequeño accidentito y ya creen que es el fin del mundo. No sé cómo es que me junto con ustedes.- agregó Ikki a la discusión, haciéndolos ver aun peor.

-¿Saben algo? Ya estoy hasta el gorro de todos, preferiría irme al infierno y limpiarle el trasero a Cerbero por el resto de la eternidad que volver a salir con ustedes.- reprochó Kiki levantando la voz, haciendo que todos se callaran.

De mala gana, el pelirrojo hizo levitar la camioneta de nuevo para poder salir del barranco donde habían caído. El peso de la misma, aunada al enojo que el pequeño sentía hacia todos los presentes, le volvió a hacer difícil la tarea. Se sintió tentado de sacudir dicho vehículo para que todos aquellos pubertos odiosos se cayeran y al fin dejaran de cometer estupideces y quejarse. Pero nimodo, no estaba en posición de cumplir sus sueños, al menos por ahora.

Una vez que se encontraban en el camino, con la defensa colgando y rozando ruidosamente con el suelo sacando chispas, emprendieron de nuevo el camino al parque, en un absoluto silencio.

_***-Fin del Flashback-***_

.

Bueno, siempre hay que ver el lado positivo, seguían vivos y al fin llegaron al odioso parque. De hecho, el accidente que tuvieron fue solo UNA de las desgracias que les ocurrió a los chicos, pero no hay que recordárselos… aún **(n0n)**.

Pues ya, nimodo de quejarse, ya estaban en el parque, llegaron enteros, y siendo prácticamente las 4:30 p.m. les restaban siete horas y media para poder tomar la mezcla que los volvería a la normalidad. En su caso, no podían confiarse de dejarlo todo para último minuto, mucho menos con dichos niñeros que les estaban ayudando, todos ellos famosos por salvar el mundo y a Atena justo en el límite de tiempo… lo más seguro es que sufrieran un ataque al corazón cuando el momento se acercara **(u.u)**.

Mientras unos pequeños se enfocan más en sus pensamientos "positivos", los chicos de Bronce se dedicaron a bajar las cosas del vehículo, principalmente las más importantes como biberones, pañales, algunos juguetes, la comida para bebés y las carriolas, estas últimas crearon un debate entre los adolescentes, porque su apariencia con conejitos, patitos, gatitos, florecitas y colores pastel chillones estampados en ellas, no eran dignas de un Caballero.

-Estas porquerías están de más, no sé para qué cuernos las trajeron. Ocupan mucho espacio y además pesan una maldita tonelada.-gruñó Hyoga, bajando una de las carriolas que, irónicamente, era la que tenía los patitos dibujados.

El joven Shiryu se acercó para bajar otro de los aparatos, y al cargarlo, soltó un gemido de esfuerzo y hastío, comprendiendo lo que su compañero rubio quería decir.

-Vaya que sí pesan, pero nimodo que carguemos a ese montón de niños por todo el parque cuando quieran algo. Si pudieran caminar nos quitarían un enorme peso de encima.

De mala gana fueron ayudados por Ikki, hasta que terminaron de bajar todo lo que ocuparían, mientras que Shun y Kiki hicieron lo mismo con cada bebé Dorado, teniendo que cargarlos UNO POR UNO, una tarea bastante simple, pero con tantos sustos previos, ya nada parecía fácil.

-Shun, yo bajaré a mi maestro Mu, a Shura, a Milo y a Shaka, tú puedes bajar a los demás **(n.n)**-dijo el pequeño lemuriano mientras se llevaba a dichos niños a sus brazos.

-¿Sólo yo? Oye Kiki pero son varios, no puedo cargar a ocho bebés juntos, además tú escogiste a los más ligeros, los pesados me los dejaste todos a mí. Mira, te cambio a Mu por Afrodita **(Un.n)-**negoció el joven peliverde, tomando al bebé Piscis por el pañal.

Shun le enseñó a Afrodita para incitarlo a intercambiarlo por Mu, hasta le dio una vueltecita como "mostrando su mercancía", y el pequeño bultito de melena celeste no hizo más que sonreír y aletear sus bracitos hacia Kiki, para lucir tan adorable como pudiera.

-No, no, yo voy a cargar a mi maestro-repitió Kiki abrazando aun más al mencionado bebé-Afrodita está gordo, tienes que cargarlo tú porque eres más grande que yo y además estás a cargo de todos ellos **(n0n)**.

Afrodita sólo se limitó a enfurruñar su cara al oír las palabras de Kiki. Como si él estuviera tan delgado **(¬¬)**, además el no estaba vulgarmente **GORDO** como el enano ese decía, era solo que aumentó unos kilitos en su barriguita y eso lo hacía ver más redondito, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso como siempre **(n0n)**. Hasta donde sabía, un bebé gordito y con ojos enormes como los de él era millones de veces más tierno que un enano llorón y malcriado como lo era Mu.

-Está bien, me lo quedo yo. Pero llama a los demás, necesito que me ayuden a bajarlos a todos.-respondió un resignado Shun, imaginando el pesado día que estaba por enfrentar.

Mientras estos chicos se dedicaban a bajar a los enanos, Saori buscaba con una mirada de águila un buen lugar en donde acomodarse, junto con todos los bultos y juguetes que trajeron. Y pues mientras ella analizaba el lugar, era Seiya quien cargaba todo lo demás, siguiendo los pasos de la adolescente que cambiaba de parecer a cada maldito momento **(¬¬)**.

-"Seiya aquí, Seiya allá, Seiya más a la izquierda, no mejor más a la derecha, Seiya hay mucho sol, Seiya hay mucha sombra" Soy Pegaso, no burro, como si estos juguetitos fueran de aire **(U¬¬)**- arremedó el joven castaño al seguir a su Deidad amiga, que parecía un perro dando vueltas y vueltas hasta acomodarse y echarse en un rincón.

Un par de vueltecitas más y Saori se detuvo en seco, puso unos ojitos de corazón y señaló totalmente encantada un frondoso e imponente roble, en una parte más privada y alejada de la multitud. Era el lugar perfecto para semejantes fenómenos… ejem… Caballeros, así que tanto la Diosa como Pegaso se acercaron a dicho espacio, Saori dando saltitos de ballet y Seiya dejando caer bruscamente las cosas y tirándose al suelo cansinamente.

-Este lugar es genial, tan tranquilo y fresco, y se ve casi todo el parque desde aquí, que suerte que nadie nos lo ganó **(n.n)**- suspiró la joven admirando el pequeño paisaje a su alrededor.

-Yo te dije que viniéramos a este lugar hace 20 minutos y ni me escuchaste **(¬¬)**.-replicó Seiya con un deje de molestia.

-No es cierto, y deja de estar de perezoso. Hay que traer a todos, así que date prisa.

Y pues bueno, un par de idas y venidas más, y ya todos se encontraban descansando en el fresco césped, pensando qué diablos debían hacer, no había armaduras que usar, ni diosas que rescatar, ni castillos que recorrer, ni siquiera enemigos que vencer… Sólo había 13 mocosos a quienes alimentar, cambiar, cargar, arrullar, alegrar, bañar, cuidar, peinar, cepillar, vestir…

Qué aburrido… **(U.U).**

Pues ya que, ya habían llegado hasta ahí, por lo menos intentarían disfrutar un poco el día, con suerte ya nada malo sucedería en las próximas horas restantes. Sólo había que ser precavidos, y hacer lo posible por que los criajos Dorados no se pusieran a llorar o algo así…

Todos los niñitos estaban esparcidos por el césped, algunos acostados, otros sentaditos, unos mirando el vacio, otros hurgando en sus pañales, todos por el momento tranquilos, no había mucho de qué preocuparse. De pronto, a sorpresa y confusión de todos, Ikki tomó a unos tres niños con el mismo brazo y los dejó en el centro de donde se encontraban, fue por otros tres niños mas y los dejó con los anteriores, repitió la misma acción hasta juntar a los trece chiquillos y entró en la camioneta, haciendo ruidos que denotaban que buscaba algo, cuando encontró su objetivo, regresó con los demás, trayendo en las manos una canastita, y en seguida llamó la atención de los pequeños chasqueando los dedos.

.

-¿Qué haces hermano, para qué traes esa canasta?-preguntó un confundido Shun arqueando una de sus cejas.

-A ver todos, pongan atención-habló Ikki en voz alta, ignorando la pregunta de su hermanito- No tengo humor para estar vigilándolos ni aguantando sus berrinches, aunque sean unos mocosos inútiles por fuera, sé que por dentro aun conservan un poquito de dignidad…

-**(¬¬)**-mirada de bebés enojados.

-… así que, para evitarnos cualquier pelea, aquí tienen estos chupones, mientras los tengan en sus bocotas, confío en que no harán ningún ruido. A ver de una vez tomen uno.

.

-…

-Rápido, se me acaba la paciencia **(¬¬)**.

.

-… **(Silbidos de demencia).**

.

-Muy graciosos, sólo lo diré una vez más, tome cada quien un chupón **(U¬¬).**

.

-… **¡Buabb-baa!** (_¡Nunca!_).

-Mmm, supuse que pensarían eso **(n.n)**… **¡Tomen (ÒÓ)!**

.

Y con la delicadeza y dulzura de un asesino en serie, Ikki metió a la fuerza los chupones en las bocas de los Dorados, y como no es tonto, se los amarró a la cabeza con uno de esos nudos mega apretados tipo marinero, para que no se los pudieran quitar **(n.n)**.

Sólo visualicen a un montón de niños con chupones toscamente amarrados a sus cabecitas, todos forcejeando con sus débiles manitas para intentar quitárselos, claro que sin ningún éxito.

Al parecer, toda esa perseverancia que poseían antes se les desvaneció a los Dorados, pues ni bien pasaron 5 minutos, se hartaron de luchar contra sus chupetes y se quedaron quietos y callados, solo se escuchaban los soniditos succionadores de cada uno, muy al estilo **Maggie Simpson (o.O)**.

-Vaya, quien diría que se rendirían tan rápido y ante un chupón. Sí que son débiles, jaja **(n0n)**-bufó Shiryu divertido, viendo a todos los Súper Híper Mega Ultra Poderosos Caballeros Dorados entretenidos con sus chupetes.

-Oigan, esto no es tan malo, ya veo porque a los bebés les gustan tanto y dejan de llorar cuando se los ponen **(n.n)**-mencionó Aioros haciendo bizcos por mirar fijamente el objeto color morado en su boca.

-Pues si… supongo, es entretenido, no tiene ningún sabor ni olor… de hecho, no tiene nada de especial, pero… me gusta, no puedo dejar de mordisquearlo… se siente gracioso **(n.n)**-respondió un pequeño Camus sorprendido por sus propias palabras, y se calló de repente para seguir jugueteando.

-Es la goma de la que está hecha, la muerdes y la muerdes y la muerdes… y no se desbarata. Es genial **(n.n)**- añadió otro emocionado Shura, haciendo gestitos encantados como el resto de sus compañeros.

-Creo que puedo masticarlo todo el día, se siente como si… **¡Ay!**

Una firme mano levantó a Shaka del pañal, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, para suspenderlo en el aire y fijar su mirada en una cabellera rebelde y unos intimidantes ojos azules que lo miraban con cierta travesura…

-¿Qué tal Shaka, disfrutando tu chupete amigo?- preguntó inocentemente Ikki al pequeño bebé. Shaka le asintió con naturalidad, sin notar el cambio súbito de humor en el joven Fénix.-Me alegro, pequeño. Sabes, ya que estás aquí entretenido con tu infantil juguete, me gustaría que recordáramos viejos tiempos en los que apenas nos conocimos, ¿te parece? **(n.n)**.

De nuevo, Shaka asintió con la cabeza y encantadoramente sonriente, sin saber qué esperar de aquel joven que hace unos minutos amenazó con quemarlos vivos a todos.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en las Doce Casas cuando nos diste una tremenda paliza a mí y a mi hermano, mientras intentábamos convencerte de que estábamos del lado de los buenos?

.

**(O.O)**

**¡Ups!**

.

Shaka tragó saliva de repente, y rió con nerviosismo al recordar la **SEVERA E INHUMANA PALIZA** que le dio a Ikki durante esa batalla, y que irónico que ahora dependiera de su cuidado, más fatal aun siendo que a él no le gustaban los niños de ningún tipo, exceptuando a su hermano.

-**Ejem**… Ikki, buen amigo **(Un.n)** sabes que… pues, ese día, yo andaba medio… pues, un poco confundido, **jeje**, ya sabes… tanto meditar a veces causa daños a mi cerebro… **"Shaka malo, Shaka malo"**… jeje **(Un.n)**-el pobre Virgo sabía que eso era lo más estúpido que jamás había dicho, pero no se le ocurrió nada más, de igual manera Ikki no pudo entenderle, y eso no impidió que el Huracán Fénix se desatara.

- ¡Maldito engreído! ¡Por tu culpa me perdí la final de la **NBA**! ¡Tremenda paliza que me diste, animal! **¡¿Y para qué, para que al final estuvieras equivocado y todos los moretones y derrames de sangre hayan sido en vano?!**-en este punto, Ikki sostenía a Shaka por los costados de su cuerpecito y lo agitaba como a un bote de spray vacío- **¡¡**Tráiganme a Shura, necesito usar su brazo, voy a **CASTRAR** a Shaka **(ÒÓ)!!**

-¿Cómo? ¿Que yo qué?-preguntó un confundido Shura al oír su nombre, pero no oyó respuesta, así que siguió succionando su chupón y viendo tranquilamente el cielo.

Hicieron falta algunos brazos más para separar a ese par, que de seguro acabarían por ocasionar una estúpida pelea, tenían que evitarla antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y los corrieran del parque. Seiya y Hyoga tomaron a Ikki de los brazos, Shun tomó a Shaka entre los suyos para apaciguarlo pues incluso tenía un par de brillantes lagrimitas en sus ojitos azules… muy falsas, pero a fin de cuentas, lágrimas. Shiryu se encargó de vigilar que nadie notara todas las rarezas que estaban ocurriendo, con esa "vista de halcón" que tiene, y Saori se acercó a Ikki para muy discretamente, darle un par de bofetadas sonoras y hacerlo despertar de ese trance malévolo que no soportaba.

Ikki se quedó estático ante el golpe, pero relajó los músculos poco a poco, hasta quedar en el suelo, se liberó del agarre de Seiya y Hyoga y con sus manos frotó las áreas injuriadas por el ataque de la chica… Hay ciertas mujeres que tienen la mano pesada **(o.O)**.

-No tenías por qué ser tan agresiva Saori, no le hice nada al enano ese aún **(¬¬)**.

-Lo hice porque eres un idiota, estamos en un lugar público, si de por si nos vieron feo cuando llegamos, ¿qué van a decir cuándo vean a un maniático estrangulando a un bebé? De veras que eres un cabezota, espera a que volvamos a casa y podrás vaporizar a Shaka, pero en privado **(¬¬)**.

-No, basta los dos-interrumpió Shun, sosteniendo a un tembloroso Shaka-Hermano, deja ya los rencores, Shaka nos ha ayudado mucho, además se disculpó después de aquella pelea. No tienes que vivir siempre en el pasado, ¿no te parece vergonzoso intentar golpearlo, aprovechando que es un bebé sin fuerzas para defenderse?

-**No (¬¬)**, puedo hacerlo sin sentir culpa o pena. Ahora dámelo que lo quiero desnucar.

-¡No Shun, no dejes que lo haga, por favor! **(T.T)**-imploró un lloroso rubio aferrándose al cuello del jovencito.

Tomó un par de regaños, golpes, insultos, reclamaciones e inconformidades para que la pelea terminara, no todos acabaron muy contentos, pero de seguro el coraje se les pasaría luego. Lo mejor era separarse por unos momentos para despejar la mente, explorar el parque y los sitios cercanos y ya después volver para almorzar juntos.

-A ver, acá están las carriolas, cada quien tome una y váyanse a chin…

-Kiki **(¬¬)**

-Lo siento Saori, en fin, tomen una y lleven a los Dorados a pasear, intentaré arreglar la camioneta para cuando debamos regresar. Me tomará algo de tiempo, así que asegúrense de perderse por ahí para no interrumpirme **(¬¬)**.

-Entonces, cada quien su carriola, Ikki, la tuya es la que tiene cuatro asientos, los demás tomen las que sobran y que son para tres-ordenó Saori con voz firme, mientras ayudaba a acomodar a los pequeños pasajeros.

.

En caso de que no recuerden, volvamos a analizar los grupos para este paseo **(n.n)**:

.

**Ikki**: Niñero del equipo **"Los Casanova"** conformado por Saga, Milo, Kanon y Deathmask.

.

**Shiryu**: Niñero del equipo** "Los Ancianitos"** conformado por Dohko, Aioros y Aldebarán.

.

**Hyoga**: Niñero del equipo** "Los Vecinos"** conformado por Camus, Shura y Afrodita.

.

**Seiya**: Niñero del equipo **"Los Aguadores"** conformado por Aioria, Mu y Shaka.

.

Shun estará con Saori vigilando que sus amigos sepan lo que hacen y cuiden de los chiquillos durante su estancia en el parque, y como estarán por separado tal vez no den tantos problemas.

-Pues yo voy a estar cerca de la heladería, las chicas se dan muchas vueltas por ahí y planeo ganar territorio de una vez, nos vemos.- se despidió Ikki para irse con paso veloz hacia dicho lugar.

-Yo estaré en la fuente, hace mucho calor y nosotros nos estamos asando, los veré luego.- prosiguió Hyoga, yéndose sonriente con la idea de refrescarse por ahí.

-Creo que vi por aquí un área con juegos inflables, me iré con estos niños y los alcanzo después.- añadió Shiryu, un poco más sereno y caminando pausadamente.

-Shun, tú y yo iremos con Seiya al área de juegos, después iremos a ver cómo les va a los demás, ¿te parece?-preguntó Saori con voz cantarina y tomando el control de la carriola.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema. Vámonos de una vez **(n.n)**.

Así cada quien se fue por su lado, con el fin de cumplir una que otra travesura y más que nada, pasarla bien. Sonaba divertido, pero no había que olvidar que el tiempo corría, y aunque tenían bastante apoyo, había que cuidarse de cualquier error que sucediera.

.

**Mercado Secreto de Grecia, 5:00 p.m.**

.

Sólo los alquimistas más fervientes, los magos más poderosos, los hechiceros más aventurados y los chefs desempleados conocen el impresionante Mercado Secreto. Un lugar donde se puede encontrar** CUALQUIER** ingrediente por más raro que sea. El antídoto para que nuestros amigos Dorados volvieran a la normalidad era bastante simple de preparar, pero si requería de ciertos complementos muy exóticos para que funcionara. En pocas palabras, si no querían desperdiciar más tiempo, no debían buscar en otro lugar más que en ese.

La lista que Shion había hecho llevaba todos los ingredientes que su librito decía, y como ya era un cliente frecuente del mercado logró entrar sin problemas al mismo. A las amazonas les tomó algo de tiempo adaptarse al sinfín de locales extraños del lugar, así que Shion tuvo que guiarlas para poder hacer las compras con más eficiencia.

-Pues ya hemos comprado la mitad de los ingredientes, tendremos que apurarnos porque aun quedan los más difíciles de conseguir.-aseguró Shion a Marín y June, mientras esperaban sentados a Shaina, que había ido a un local a preguntar por algunas cosas que necesitarían.

-Ya regresé-dijo Shaina con falta de aliento y un semblante algo preocupado-Patriarca, le pregunté al anciano **Taiketsu**, el que vende armas y dijo que no podremos conseguir el frasco con Extracto de Ácido de Dragón porque no es temporada, llegan hasta el otro mes **(u.u)**.

-Mmm, bueno no importa, no es tan malo. El extracto era para darle sabor al antídoto, tendremos que ponerle vainilla o canela, no te preocupes **(n.n)**.

-Bueno pues démonos prisa y busquemos lo que si sea importante. Señor, ¿porqué no nos dice los ingredientes que sean más urgentes y nos separamos para comprarlos?-añadió Marín en una súbita sugerencia.

-Buena idea, entonces vayan buscar esto: Shaina, busca los zafiros aguamarina comestibles y el endulzante de los Siete Ángeles; Marín, ve por el licor Ravere y por 30 mililitros de jugo rosa tailandés; y tú June ve y consigue 13 ramas medianas de Oriflame, pero que sean dulces, no agrias. Yo iré a buscar el resto de los aderezos y las veré aquí mismo.

Las chicas obedecieron y se marcharon rápidamente en direcciones diferentes, excepto Shaina que apenas recordó un dato, regresó para murmurarle unas palabras a Shion.

-Por cierto señor, me dijo el anciano Taiketsu que por favor vaya a pagarle lo que le debe de las espadas con forma de** "S"**, porque necesita el dinero.

-Diablos **(Uu.u)** después de casi 100 años es increíble que aun recuerde esa deuda.-suspiró Shion sacando forzosamente su cartera-¿Cuánto dijo que era? **(T.T)**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Cómo la pasarán los chicos en el parque ahora que han llegado?, ¿Podrá Kiki arreglar su pobre camioneta destruida?, ¿Se conseguirán los ingredientes secretos a tiempo?, ¿Qué peligros acecharán a nuestros infantiles amigos?, ¿Pagará Shion su deuda con el anciano Taiketsu?, ¿Lo dará en efectivo o a crédito?**

Más aventuras aguardan en esta épica y divertida trama, ¡no te la pierdas!

.

**Por:**

**DiitaScorpiio ^^**

.

***Notas del capítulo:**

**-Las cartas secretas hacia los Dorados no tienen remitente. No he dicho ningún nombre así que estén tranquilas.**

**-Se aceptan cooperaciones para la rehabilitación de Don Horacio, el tío de Shura.**

**-Aioria aun se apena de los efectos secundarios que le suceden por el jugo.**

**-La camioneta usada en este episodio no fue robada, al menos eso dice Kiki.**

**-No hubo heridos en el tramo de carretera que condujo Saori, pero si algunas quejas.**

**-Los ingredientes de Shion son ficticios, pero igual me mandó la dirección del mercado.**

**-Afrodita pide opiniones sobre si aun se ve hermoso gordito. Dejen comentario con respuesta.**

.

**¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza de esta vez! No puedo escribir tan rápido como quisiera, me la pasé viendo unos anime que acapararon mi atención y mi inspiración, pero a mi Saint Seiya no lo cambio, y menos viendo la respuesta de los lectores a este fic mío. Tengo tanto planeado para mis chicos Dorados que espero les guste. Personalmente quedé satisfecha por cómo escribí este capítulo, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes. Si tienen dudas sobre los ingredientes de Shion, pues él me aseguró que eran muy buenos, no creo que existan pero oigan, él es el experto en eso. Me dijo que podían usarlos para sus cenas de Año Nuevo (Un.n).**

**Le seguiré no se preocupen, no sé cuantos capítulos más se extienda, igual seguiré escribiendo aunque mis dedos sangren y me retuerza del dolor tan cruel que pueda sobrellevar (n.n). Como ya me entregaron mis lentes súper poderosos no tengo excusa para dejar de escribir, y ustedes no pueden tener excusa para no dejar Reviews, ¿vale? Siempre tendré tiempo para leerlos, además de que son mi motor para echarle más ganas a mis escritos, sin ellos no sabré que quieren ver en el próximo capítulo, aunque sean unos tomatazos bien merecidos por errores de ortografía, háganme saber lo que piensan, que igual los amo (^^) y gracias a quienes han seguido dejando su Review, aunque ahora no los pueda citar, los he leído y son muy lindos (*.*).**

**Descuiden, mientras publico este episodio ya llevo un par de hojas del siguiente, así que tenemos bebés Dorados para rato. Si me esfuerzo y mi inspiración no decae, se los presentaré en pocos días, eso si quieren (n.n)**

**.  
**

**¡Cuídense y nos estamos viendo!**


	5. Paseo en el Parque, Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer: Seiya no es mío, los Dorados no son míos, el Santuario todavía no es mío, Kiki no es mío, pero esta laptop SI es mía y eso me permite escribir cualquier estupidez que quiera n.n**

**Advertencias: Rogamos por su paciencia antes las escenas de idiotez que presenten nuestros protagonistas (todos), claro, son idea original de la autora, pero a fin de cuentas son ellos quienes las realizan n0n.**

**N/A: **Resurgiendo desde… casi un año? **MADRE DE JESÚS!** Pues la verdad para tanto tiempo este es un capítulo cortito que lo tenía a la mitad **u.u**, pero aprovecharé que ya no tengo clases para volver a escribir **n_n** así que disfruten, y **MIL** disculpas por la tardanza **.** siento tanta pena, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra a ver si continuo o de plano los mato a todos **xD**.

**Cuidado, ¡Bebés Al Ataque!**

_Capítulo 5_

"_Paseo en el Parque, Segunda Parte"_

**Parque de la Ciudad, 5:15 p.m.**

En la parte más colorida y cantarina del parque, el trío de los más jóvenes niñeros jugaba apaciblemente con los bebés a su cargo. Siendo los tres de la misma edad, de carácter infantil e ingenuo, no tenían problema alguno conviviendo entre ellos. Tenían a tres bebés tranquilos, así que por ahora, las cosas permanecían de la misma manera.

Demos por sentado que Saori, más que nadie, estaba contentísima de convivir con los niños. Quien sabe de dónde sacó ese amor maternal tan repentino (hipócrita **[¬¬]**), pero lo disfrutaba bastante. Siendo incluso amigable, hizo un par de amigas en el área de juegos, ambas con hijos, a las que les mostraba orgullosa su "pequeña familia" que jugaba frente a ellas, ¿no es tierna **(^^)**?

-Wow, es increíble que tengas 32 años y luzcas tan joven Saori, ¿cuál es tu secreto?-preguntó con asombro una de las mujeres con las que entabló amistad la diosa.

-Hago ejercicio a diario y cuido lo que como, aunque si me doy uno que otro antojito repentino **(n.n)**.

-Pues te funciona muy bien Saori-agregó la otra acompañante con una sonrisa-Tienes una maravillosa figura incluso después de haber tenido a tus tres bebitos, que por cierto están preciosos **(n.n)**.

-Los tres tienen tanto de ti Saori, sobre todo el pequeñito del cabello lila, Mu. Veo que Shaka tiene tus ojos pero a Aioria lo veo un poco más diferente.

-Es que el salió más parecido a mi marido **(n.n)**, **(si, leyeron bien, MARIDO… ¿qué pena no?)**. Aioria es igualito a Seiya cuando era un bebé, tiene su cabello, su color de piel y hasta su manera de ser.-corroboró la joven agregando más elocuencia a sus palabras.

-¿Pero de dónde sacaron Aioria y Mu sus ojos verdes, si los tuyos son color azul y los de tu marido color avellana?-interrogó una de las mujeres notando ese pequeño dato en los niños y sus supuestos padres. **(Y si, dijo color avellana, la neta Seiya no tiene unos comunes ojos color café tierra [n.n])**.

-Pues de mi hermano Shun **(n0n)** él tiene esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas y mis dos nenes los heredaron.-acreditó Saori sintiendo alegría por la bella historia que se estaba armando.

-Él es muy lindo, que mala suerte que estoy casada **(n0n)** y con esos cabellos verdes que tiene, se ve guapísimo.-afirmó la otra mujer viendo con ojitos de corazones al bonito Shun.

-Es que la belleza es de familia, él heredo la de mi madre y yo la de mi padre. Pero nadie como mi Seiya, que nació tan perfecto **(n.n*)**-respondió dando un suspiro de enamorada al ver a su amorcito castaño jugar con los niños.-Tiene una hermana, Seika, pero ya hace bastante que no la vemos, a veces nos llama y manda juguetes para sus sobrinos, es la mejor cuñada **(Quisieras, Seika ni vela en este entierro [Un.n])**.

Y mientras Saori se esmeraba en forjar una familia imaginaria de lo más perfecta, sus compañeros intentaban adivinar desde los columpios y toboganes a lo lejos que es lo que rondaba por aquella cabecita adolescente.

- Esas son ganas de fregar… **(¬¬)**, de seguro Saori está diciendo cursilerías de nosotros, más que nada de mí, cómo me harta que hable a mis espaldas, luego es humillante oír a las personas contando chismes de nosotros, si tan sólo tuviera un arma…

-¡Oye Seiya, empújame más fuerte! ¡Deja de fantasear! -pedía Aioria arriba de un columpio, molesto por la distracción de Pegaso.

-Te preocupas por nada Seiya, sólo está emocionada, déjala que fantasee un poco **(n.n)**, no te hará daño que diga una que otra mentirita blanca.- consoló Shun a su amigo, mientras él cargaba a Shaka y lo aventaba y atrapaba en el aire.

-¡Más alto Shun, más alto! **¡Veo La Iluminación, ya casi la alcanzo! (n.n)**-gritaba el rubio lleno de emoción al ser arrojado en el aire apenas unos centímetros que le parecían metros.

-¡Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte Seiya!-gritaba Aioria sobre el columpio estirando sus manitas hacia el cielo. Sus balbuceos hicieron enojar a Seiya, así que abusó de su fuerza y empujó al niño hasta que dio una vuelta de 360 grados, haciendo que se enredara en el soporte del juego.

- **¡Bájame Seiya, bájame (T.T)!**

-Nah! Te friegas, ya me cansé, aguanta 10 minutos (.)

Shun observaba la escenita y no pudo evitar reír inocentemente, después sonrió y recorrió visualmente el lugar donde se encontraban, para detenerse en seco y darse cuenta de un pequeño imprevisto.

-Oye Seiya, ¿dónde está Mu?-preguntó Shun mirando a todos lados a ver si lograba visualizar al susodicho.

-Creí que estaba aquí sentado. ¿No lo tiene Saori?

-No, ella no lo tiene. Cielos, ¿dónde habrá ido? Ojalá no se haya lastimado.

-No te preocupes Shun, Mu no puede caminar, no pudo haber ido lejos. Además aquí cerca no hay como lastimarse. Debe estar en algún arbusto o entre los juegos, es bastante pequeño y no lo veremos a simple vista.

-Sí, tienes razón, pues empecemos a buscar, pero seamos discretos, si Saori nos ve se va a preocupar.

-Ni se dará cuenta, está muy ocupada contando sus fantasías cursis **(¬¬)**. Anda, vamos rápido.

-**¡Oye tarado, ¿no olvidas algo?**-gritó una vocecita furiosa que provenía de una pequeña figura atorada en un columpio.

-Rayos **(Uu.u)** adelántate Shun, voy a desenredar a Aioria y te alcanzamos.

-Sabes, mejor ve por la derecha y yo iré con Shaka por la izquierda, así lo encontraremos más rápido.

Shun avanzó rápidamente hasta adentrarse en los arbustos, mientras Seiya se enfocaba en desenredar al pequeño Leo. Ya se sentía a reventar del enojo por no saber cómo bajar al enano sin dejarlo caer bruscamente, además de que el incandescente sol le daba en el rostro y le hacía difícil ver hacia arriba, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cierta cabecita morada que se le acercó decidida a hacerle perder la paciencia.

-Amor, ¿estás ocupado? **(n.n)**- preguntó Saori de forma empalagosa y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres? Intento bajar a Aioria **(¬¬)**-respondió el castaño intentando controlar su ira. ¿Porqué alguien inventaría los columpios si eran tan difíciles de arreglar cuando se enredaban? El pobre Pegaso no lo entendía.

Sin más paciencia, ingenio ni ganas de pensar, Seiya rompió el soporte del juego, tomó el gran tubo de fierro donde se sostenían las cuerdas y tiró de ellas con brusquedad, y sin más remedio Aioria cayó en los brazos de Saori, que estaba muy distraída y lo atrapó por los pies.

-Quería preguntarte qué nombre le querías poner a nuestro cuarto bebé **(n.n)** mis amigas me dieron sugerencias pero quiero saber la tuya.

-¡¿Qué? Pero si tú no tienes hijos, y yo menos. Deja de estar de mentirosa y diles que NO estás esperando un bebé, que estos niños NO son tuyos y que YO NO SOY TU ESPOSO **(¬¬)**-ordenó Seiya señalándola amenazantemente y frunciendo su ceño.

-Seiya, una mentirita no le hace daño a nadie, ¿no te parece lindo que crean que somos pareja y que tenemos hijos? **(n.n)**

-**¡No! (¬¬)**

-¡Seiya!** (u.u)**

-Es la verdad Saori, me degradas diciendo que soy tu perro faldero, somos amigos pero no abuses, la gente se la va a creer si sigues con tus cuentos.

-Pero Seiya… ¿No te gusto?- preguntó la jovencita luciendo su mirada de cachorrita regañada.

-Pues…- la miró de arriba hacia abajo pensativamente. No, no era fea, pero si tan sólo no tuviera boca…- eres muy bonita Saori, pero no creo…

-¿No quieres ser mi novio?- volvió a preguntar, acercándose más al chico y mirándolo más de cerca.

-Este… pues yo no sé… tú y yo no… **(Un.n)**-aunque quería disimularlo, la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolo responder de esa manera tan estúpida cuando está nervioso.

-¿No quieres hacerme un bebé, Seiya? **(*.*)**.-preguntó sensualmente poniéndole una mano curiosa en su fuerte pecho.

¿Qué? **(O.O)** Ahora si se pasó, mira que mandarle esas indirectas tan…tan… tan obvias, y tan locas y… tan endiabladamente tentadoras **(*.*)**.Tanto Seiya como Aioria soltaron sus quijadas hasta el suelo al escuchar dicha proposición, muy impropia de alguien tan ignorante como Saori.

Diosa o no, no dejaba de ser mujer, de seguro era su irresistible encanto masculino para con las mujeres lo que la cautivó y por eso lo acosaba siempre. Pobrecilla, cayó redondita como todas las demás **(n.n)** **(Bueno, déjenlo soñar xD)**.

-Lo siento Saori, pero ahora no podemos pensar en eso, tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestros amigos-le dijo con una pose de galán de película romántica, sosteniendo sus manos y mirándola a los ojos-Pero te juro que cuando todo esto termine, iremos a tu mansión y allí haré a tu bebé, sin importar que tenga que hacerlo **una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otras mil veces**. Y sabes que un Caballero siempre cumple sus promesas-susurró sensualmente mientras su YO interno sangraba por la perversión y sus pantalones amenazaban con explotar **(o.O)**.

-¿En serio lo harás? ¿Aunque te canses y después ya no quieras seguir?** (*.*)**

-Si me canso, me tomará solo 5 minutos volver a la acción. Te aseguro que no nos detendremos hasta que tengas a tu bebé… _tenlo por seguro que no me detendré_ –confirmó el joven Pegaso, susurrando para sí mismo la última frase.

-Si cómo no, al primer intento vas a quedar acabado, tonto precoz- pensó Aioria al oír la plática, igualmente ni recordaban que estaba ahí, ya se burlaría de Seiya cuando pudiera hablar **(n.n)**.

-Pero te cansarás mucho, ¿porqué no empezamos de una vez y así no gastamos tantas energías?-insistió Saori de nuevo, decidida a hacer su voluntad.

-Mujeres, no pueden resistirse cuando me tienen cerca **(n0n)**… está bien, empecemos entonces-accedió a la petición dando un suspiro de derrota. Miró hacia todos lados para notar que ya no había nadie cerca, y se desabrochó el botón de sus jeans y bajó el cierre, muy entusiasmado porque después de** MUCHO** tiempo, al fin tendría acción **(n0n)**.

-¿Seiya qué haces, para qué te desabrochas el cinturón? Tápate ahí- dijo Saori un tanto sonrojada y muy extrañada por lo que veía.

-¿Pues qué no dijiste que querías un bebé? Ya que insististe tanto vamos a hacerlo de una vez.

-Pero no tienes porque bajarte los pantalones Seiya, no seas vulgar.

-¿Entonces cómo demonios voy a hacer al bebé **(¬¬)**?

-Pues con la mano, tonto, ¿qué no sabes cómo se hacen?

-¿Qué **(o.O)**? ¿Cómo que con la mano? _Ojalá no quiera que "me haga el favor yo solo"_

-Si bobo, con la mano… tienes que escribir una carta donde pidas un bebé y enviarla a París, allí hacen a los bebés y te los mandan por servicio aéreo con la cigüeña, **¿qué no lo sabías?**

Aioria tosió un poco y se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa, era obvio que una diosa virgen no supiera de eso, y más si dicha diosa era una adolescente que sólo "hablaba por hablar" y era presa fácil del albur. ¡Definitivamente esto haría reír a los otros, no podía esperar a verlos para contarles **(n0n)**!

Por otro lado, la cara de Pegaso simplemente no tenía precio, **¿Saori lo decía de verdad o se estaba haciendo pend…?** Si hasta él que era considerado el más imbécil del grupo (porque sabía lo que los demás pensaban de él) conocía la manera en que se hacían los bebés, y ni al caso con esas cosas infantiles que Saori pensaba.

-No seas tonta Saori, eso sólo se lo dicen a los niños, así no es como se hacen los bebés. Pensé que sabrías eso, bueno te explicaré, mira…

En eso, el celular de Saori comenzó a vibrar constantemente, interrumpiendo el gran relato de Seiya y acaparando la atención de la chica por completo.

-Es Shion, voy a contestarle, cuéntame lo de los bebés luego Seiya **(n.n)**, esto es más importante.

Mientras tanto, un poco más lejos de ahí, Shun y Shaka vagaban por los arbustos y trepando algunos árboles, vociferando el nombre de Mu para ver si los escuchaba y hacia alguna seña o ruido.

-¡Oye Mu, ¿dónde estás?- gritó Shun desde el tronco de un árbol, mirando a todos lados buscando una respuesta.

-¡Hey Mu, contéstame, Mu!- imitó Shaka separando las ramas de un arbusto pequeño y metiendo su cabeza en él, por si acaso su amigo se escondía por ahí. Al menos sus balbuceos si decían claramente el nombre.

**-¡Mu!**

**-¡Mu!**

**-¡MU!**

**-¡MU!**

**-¡MUUUU!**

**-¡Con una ching…! ¿Son vacas o qué? (¬¬)**

**-(UO.O)**

Tenían que admitir que si lo parecían, de por si el nombre de Mu es bastante extraño y muy parecido a… Oigan **(o.O)** ¿Quién dijo eso?

-¿Usted quién es?-preguntó Shun al ver al hombre frente a él y Shaka. Era un señor alto, bastante fornido y con una espiga en la boca que usualmente usan los campesinos, lucía como un típico leñador malhumorado, y más por aquella mirada hastiada que tenía.

-Mi nombre es **Bob Doyle**, mejor conocido como **Bob "Come-Hombres/Dientes de Hierro/Estrangulador/Sanguinario" Doyle (n.n)**- respondió el hombre con un gracioso acento sureño.

-Oh… **(Un.n)** ¿Y por qué le dicen así?- preguntó tímidamente Shun.

-Es un apodo cariñoso… Cada uno por una acción que hice.

-Wow… jeje… **(Un.n) **

-¿Y ustedes porque hacían tanto escándalo? Mi familia y yo queremos algo de paz. No querrán hacerme enojar, **¿verdad? (¬¬)**- inquirió el temible señor mirando fijamente a Shaka. Shun lo levantó del suelo y contestó de manera amigable.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no fue nuestra intención molestar a su familia señor Doyle. Estábamos buscando a un pequeño niño, un bebé de hecho, como éste- le pone a Shaka enfrente- lo perdí de vista hace un rato, tiene la piel blanca, ojos verdes…

-Cabello largo color lila, nariz pequeña, pies de pato y con un pañal sucio.-añadió el señor.

-**¡Ese mismo!...** ¿Uh? ¿Lo ha visto?

-Síganme **(n.n)**

Ambos siguieron al señor Doyle fuera de las áreas verdes. El leñador los llevó hasta donde se encontraba su familia almorzando calmadamente, e hicieron un gran alboroto al verlo llegar.

-Bob, ¿porqué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento querida, encontré a estos chicos vagando en las áreas verdes y eso me entretuvo un rato. Chicos, ella es mi esposa, Angela Doyle.

-Un placer señora Doyle, yo soy Shun y él es Shaka. Disculpe que hayamos interrumpido su almuerzo, es que buscábamos a nuestro amigo Mu.

-El gusto es mío, y no se preocupen, es que se oían tan raros diciendo su nombre, creí que hacían un conjuro satánico o algo así **(n.n)**.

-Hey chicos, ¿buscaban esto?- habló el leñador sosteniendo a Mu en sus manos. Shun y Shaka sonrieron al verlo mientras Bob se los entregaba.

-¡Gracias señor Doyle! Estábamos preocupados de que se hubiera lastimado, que bueno que está bien.

- Llego gateando hasta nuestras cosas y uno de mis hijos lo encontró. También pensé que estaba lastimado pero al parecer es un bebé muy fuerte, temía que nadie viniera a buscarlo.- afirmó la señora Doyle con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Sí, este pequeño cabeza de chicle come bastante, y mis hijas quedaron fascinadas con sus cejas, que son bastante extrañas. Deben ser unas de esas raras marcas de nacimiento, porque no se ven lunares como esos en el campo.- Shun rió por el comentario, sin especificar el porqué de los puntitos en la frente de Mu.

-Shun, ¿Por qué no vienes a conocer a la familia? Están algo ansiosos por verte.

-Ummm… de acuerdo **(n.n)**.

-Bien Shun- comenzó a presentar el señor Doyle- éstos son mis hijos, Billy Bob, Jim Bob, Chris Bob, Andy Bob, Billie Jean Bob, Lara Bob, Phil Bob, Pete Little Bob, Joanne Bob, Anna Marie Bob…

**10 minutos después…**

-… Lourdes Bob, Bobby Lee y Jeanine Theresa Bob **(n.n)**.

-Jeje… **(Un.n)** son muy lindos sus hijos, muy agradables.

-Hey Shaka, despierta- dijo Mu moviendo al rubio para que despertara.

-¿Que… cómo?... – se levantó sobresaltado el flojo Virgo- Vaya, creí que nunca acabaría.

-También tus hijos son muy bonitos Shun, los cuidas mucho- le dijo la señora Doyle al momento en que le apretaba las mejillas a los dos enanos.

-**¡NO!**... Este… no, no… ellos no son mis hijos **(U^^)**… _Primero me lo corto antes que engendrarlos_- pensó con repulsión.

-Pero los amas y proteges como si fueran tuyos **(*.*)**, sin duda eres un padre excepcional, que lástima que algunas mujeres sean infieles y tengan hijos de otros hombres.

-No, jeje, no es eso, sólo soy un niñero, ellos son hijos de… un amigo **(n.n)**.

-Ah bueno, eso explica todo. ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros?

-Me encantaría, pero me temo que no será posible señora Doyle. Mis amigos me están esperando y quizás ya estén preocupados, así que debemos irnos.

-Bueno, espero que volvamos a verte Shun, a ti, a **Ricitos de Oro y al Estómago de Burro** también **(n.n)**- añadió el leñador, refiriéndose a Shaka y Mu respectivamente, y revolviendo los cabellos de éste último.

-Gracias… por cierto, ¿lo del pañal sucio de Mu, era en serio? **(o.O)**- preguntó Shun antes de partir, recordando ese ligero y asqueroso dato.

-No te angusties chico, ya se lo cambiamos, pero si aceptas un consejo, lleva a ese niño a que uno de esos médicos le hagan un chequeo del estómago- respondió Bob mirando con intriga a Shun.

-Ah, se refiere a un pediatra.

-Más bien pensaba en un veterinario **(n0n)** pero elige como mejor te parezca.

Con aquel inusual consejo en sus mentes, los tres Caballeros se despidieron amistosamente de la familia sureña y regresaron al área de juegos donde se encontraban Saori, Seiya y Aioria. Al llegar los tres más pequeños se quedaron en una caja de arena cercana mientras Shun se dedicó a separar a los otros dos pubertos que seguían discutiendo por el mismo tema.

-¡Hasta que se dignan a regresar! **(o.Ó)** Oye Mu, ¿dónde andabas?-inquirió Aioria.

-Este idiota se fue gateando hasta llegar con una familia de leñadores, tuvo suerte de que no se lo comieran-respondió Shaka con un gesto de fastidio- Parece que no puede quedarse quieto ni un maldito momento **(¬¬)**.

-¿Y tú de qué te quejas? Que yo recuerde no les pedí ayuda ni que me fueran a buscar, yo solo pude haber regresado sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Pues yo no quería ir a buscarte, Shun me llevó sin siquiera preguntarme, por mi te hubieras regresado solo, claro, con todo lo que comiste de seguro ibas a regresar rodando **(n0n)**.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste Mu? Seiya y Shun se descuidaron un momento y al siguiente ya no estabas-preguntó de nuevo Aioria, tapándole la boca a Shaka para que no interrumpiera.

-Pues tenía hambre, ni modo que me quedara sin comer, no vi que Saori tuviera la comida que trajo Kiki, y como no puedo hablar **(¬¬)** pensé que era mejor seguir mi buen olfato y ver que encontraba por ahí.

-Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado jamás, aparte de obeso también eres tonto **(¬¬)**-agredió de nuevo Shaka al escuchar a su compañero.

-Pues tú tampoco tienes la figura perfecta en este momento, además yo salí porque soy valiente, a diferencia de ti que no puedes vivir sin que alguien te esté cuidando **(¬¬)**.

**-¡¿Ah, sí? ¡(Òó)! **

**-¡SI!** ¡**(òÓ)!**

-¡Ya cállense los dos, me dan migraña! **(.)**… Mejor ya olvídense de eso, ya tengo mucho coraje acumulado con Saori y Seiya.-dijo Aioria sosteniendo su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, lo siento por Shun que tiene que aguantarnos a todos, pero Saori y Seiya son dos inútiles que se supone deberían ocuparse de nosotros- mencionó Shaka lanzando a los dos mencionados una mirada desaprobatoria.

¿Y porqué peleaban aquellos dos, preguntan ustedes? Por la misma razón que pelean los gatos con los perros, las adolescentes con sus hermanitos, los maridos con sus suegras, los rebeldes con los policías, el agua y la cerveza, ya saben, razones tontas por las que no nos molestaremos, igual nada cambiaría **(u.u)**.

-¿Cómo les estará yendo a los demás? Ya hace un buen rato que no sabemos de ellos, ni se han aparecido por aquí.

-Ni se aparecerán Mu, todos esos se fueron a perder a otro lado, no sería mala idea ir a verlos, quizás tengan algún chisme que contarnos. Cualquier lugar es mejor que la aburrida área de juegos que nos tocó-rezongó Shaka mirando alrededor suyo buscando algún tipo de distracción.

-Vayamos entonces, mi propio aburrimiento empieza a deprimirme, digámosle a los chicos que nos queremos ir de una vez.

-Pues, creo que nos tardaremos un poco más Aioria **(u.u)**- añadió Mu señalando a los tres adolescentes que se encontraban no muy lejos de ellos, casi a punto de cortarse las cabezas. Seiya como siempre, perdiendo la paciencia por alguien más tonto que él, Saori confundiendo a todos sobre si en verdad era tan torpe, o solo actuaba, y Shun a punto de mostrar el parecido con su hermano al querer asesinarlos a ambos.

-Ya Seiya, si Saori no sabe eso de hacer bebés déjala, nos hace un favor al mundo que ya está muy sobrepoblado **(Un.n)**. No te va a entender nunca, y menos a ti que la verdad para explicar no sirves-rogaba el peliverde, insistiendo en vano que su amigo se callara.

-No no, es que no puedo creerlo Shun **(¬¬)** ya le explique con patitos, perritos, manzanas, bananas, donas, la anguila y la cueva, el papá y la mamá, **¡y NADA! **¿Será que está jugando conmigo o algo así? Porque ya estoy harto.

-Pues entonces así déjalo, a lo mejor aún no le toca, ya sabes, **"hacerlo"**, sucederá a su debido tiempo, no pierdas el tuyo. ¿Qué no has oído eso de que no puedes enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo? Es parecido a lo que intentas hacer con ella.

-¡Seiya, explícame de nuevo lo de las manzanas, no entendí **(Un.n)**!- habló emocionada una pelimorada irritante con un par de frutos en ambas manos.

-Pues hasta un perro me entendería a la primera **(¬¬)**… Bueno, cuando se le enfríe la cabeza, volveré a intentarlo. Hablando de perros, **¿cómo le estará yendo a los demás? (n0n)** **¡De seguro están a punto de darse un tiro!**

**Sujeto:** Hyoga

**Equipo: **Los Vecinos

**Locación:** La fuente de agua

**Hora:** 5: 30 p.m

Dada la naturaleza de Cubo de Hielo de Hyoga, se sintió principalmente atraído hacia la fuente, así que llevó a sus regordetes encargos a bañarse un rato. Bueno, realmente no pensaba en ellos, sólo en él y el infernal calor que sentía y del que quería deshacerse. Simplemente llegó al lugar, dejó la carriola a un lado, le puso unos flotadores para brazos a Afrodita y metió a los tres a la fuentecita.

Nah, no se tomó la molestia de ver si el agua era muy profunda o estaba muy fría, simplemente tomo a Shura y a Afrodita y los dejo caer en los escaloncitos de la fuente. Fue más delicado con Camus, por lo terriblemente lambiscón que es. Dejando a esos tres adentro, comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose la playera y quedando sólo en sus jeans, dando un espectáculo increíblemente bueno para los ojos femeninos… lástima, porque no había ninguno cerca **(n.n)**.

-Disculpe, esto no es una piscina pública señor- Hyoga se dio vuelta para encarar a un joven y moreno oficial de seguridad que rondaba el área y se acercó a ellos.

-Sí eso lo sé, las piscinas suelen ser mucho más grandes **(n.n)**

-No no, no puede meter a sus bebés aquí- respondió el oficial al notar la naturaleza con la que el rubio le contestó.

-**¿Mis bebés?** **(O.o)** **Ughh**, ni son míos, sólo los cuido **(n.n)**-volvió a contestar el rubio sin tomarle mayor importancia.

-Como guste señor, pero vendrán a sacarlos y le pondrán una multa si no salen ahora, le aconsejo que mejor los lleve a otra parte.

-Solo son tres niños, nadie los verá. Es más, porque no le doy este papelito para que nos olvidemos de este incidente, **¿qué le parece (n.n)?**-sugirió en una incitante voz mientras le extendía un billete al oficial.

-Ummm señor, son cinco dólares **(¬¬)**-respondió el policía indignado.

-Y muy bien ganados amigo mío, son todos tuyos **(n0n)**

-Esto es Grecia, aquí se utiliza el Euro por si no lo sabía **(¬¬)**.

-Pues entonces, llévelo al banco y se lo cambiarán por Euros.

-Apenas y me darían cuatro Euros, ¿qué diablos puedo comprar con eso? **(¬¬)**. Ganaría más si reporto su indecencia pública, me darán una condecoración y hasta me subirían el sueldo…-el tono de voz sonó entre divertido y cínico, provocando una mueca de fastidio en Hyoga- _"A este niño si le puedo sacar algo, se ve muy adinerado _**(n.n)**_"_

-Mmm **(¬¬)** ¿entonces qué desea? Sólo tengo algunos dólares en mi cartera, sólo que quiera llevarse todo_-"Como que este tipo me quiere sacar algo, ha de creer que soy adinerado"_

-No, lo siento. Debe haber algo que pueda distraerme de haberlo visto nadando por aquí…-_"Algo bueno debes tener para ofrecerme, rubiecito"_

-Mmm… sabe, ahora que recuerdo, tengo un par de amigas muy guapas y solteras que adoran a los hombres en uniforme…-añadió como última salida de escape sin siquiera pensarlo-¿Qué tal si se las presento en un rato y se conocen más a fondo? "_Acepta tonto, acepta"._

-¿Cómo se que son de verdad? _"No, no, este no me va a ver la cara"_-volvió a indagar el agente.

-Mire, ella es una-añadió Hyoga mostrando una foto de Saori que por casualidad traía consigo en su teléfono-La foto la tomé apenas ayer, ¿no es bonita? **(n0n)**_ "Si supieras que lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de estúpida, jaja"_. Es más, aquí tiene su número para que lo compruebe, buena oferta, ¿no?

-Muy buena, de hecho, me parece que ustedes están siendo buenos ciudadanos así que los dejaré disfrutar del día-respondió el joven oficial babeando sobre la foto y guardando el número de Saori, para después alejarse a pasos muy alegres **(n.n)**

-Gracias oficial, muy buena vigilancia la suya, siga haciendo un gran trabajo. _"Sabía que funcionaría, a ver cómo se las arregla Saori con eso _**(n0n)**_"_-rió Hyoga para sus adentros mientras despedía al oficial con una traviesa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Camus, Shura y Afrodita se la pasaban chapoteando dentro de la fuente, todos muy contentos… Bueno, casi todos…

-Oigan ayúdenme a quitarme esto, ¿porqué sólo yo debo usar estos estúpidos flotadores? Soy Piscis, es muy obvio que puedo nadar **(¬¬)**- habló un molesto Afrodita luchando inútilmente contra los molestos pedazos de plástico inflados. Camus y Shura se limitaron a verlo sin molestarse a ayudarlo.

-Yo creo que es por tu bien… ya sabes, como ahorita estás, ummm, un poco más robusto pues…-titubeó Camus buscando las palabras más adecuadas para no herir a su amigo.

-Pues, ¿qué? **(¬¬)**-refunfuñó de nuevo Piscis, rompiendo la paciencia de Shura quien le gritó su respuesta, sin el mayor tacto.

-**¡Ay Afrodita, ¿qué no es obvio?** Estás gordo viejo, habrás sido el más guapo de toda la orden algún dia, pero ahora estás **gordo, robusto, inflado, lleno, pesado, como un marrano, panzón como un cerrrrrrdo**, elige el que tú quieras, y si no usas esos globos en tus brazos te hundirás como una piedra, una gorda y pesada piedra y caerás en el fondo de esta miserable fuente y te ahogarás en esos miserables 50 cm de agua y morirás… así que no te los quites, **¿sale? (n.n)**

-**¡(O.O)!**

-**¡(UO.O)!** _"Ya la regaste, idiota"_

-**¿Yo, yo gordo?** Pero si… **snif snif**… yo no… **¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (T.T)**

-Bien hecho Shura, ya lo hiciste llorar… de nuevo **(¬¬)**

-Oye oye, es la verdad, es mi amigo y no pienso mentirle, yo no ando con hipocresías como tú **(¬¬)**

-Sí, sí, como no, ni siquiera tienes el tacto para decir las cosas.

**-¡BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-¡TU CÁLLATE GORDO!** **(ÒÓ)** –gritaron ambos con la histeria recorriéndolos.

-Pero… **(u.u)** yo no estoy gordo… y no soy feo, estoy bonito **(T.T)**

-A ver, ¿y ahora que pasó aquí?-preguntó Hyoga al oír los gritos de los tres, su primer impulso fue recurrir en directo a Afrodita.- ¿Y ahora tu que traes Afrodita? Ya te puse los flotadores para que nades como los demás, déjatelos, si te los quitas te pego.

-Ah, muy bonito, muy bonito, ahora si ya estamos bien. Un solo golpe que me des y te podrás dar por muerto, tú obedece que soy mayor, y quítame estos globos **(¬¬)**.

-Ya gordito, no hace falta que nos pongamos agresivos **(Un.n)**…- sugirió Shura muy despacio sin mutarse de que por sus comentarios había iniciado el problema.

-Mmm, creo que esos flotadores te molestan, le dije a esa mujer que los quería grandes, ¿qué no vio que estás mucho más gordo que cualquier otro niño? Que bárbara, ciega…- inquirió Hyoga sin entender la amenaza de Afrodita.

-Ay si **(¬¬)** Desearías tener tu cuerpo tan bien formado como el mío **(n0n)**- dijo Piscis con voz presuntuosa para hacerse sentir mejor.

-Y mira, todavía me los dio con mariposas estampadas. De plano que das la impresión equivocada Afro, mira te haré un favor y defenderé tu orientación sexual, si es la que yo pienso que tienes, quitándote esos globos, pero conste que si te ahogas no lo cargaré en mi conciencia- declaró el rubio quitándole los flotadores y arrojándolos a la basura.

Pronto el bebé Piscis se encontraba libre y feliz flotando en el agua con los otros dos bajo la mirada pensativa de Hyoga.

-**¡Oye Afro, voltea!**- le habló entusiasmado Shura, curioso giró a verlo solo para recibir un proyectil de agua saliendo de su boca, estampándose en todo su rostro.

-**¡PFFFF! ¡Oye! (.)**- vociferó el peliazul quitando los residuos de agua de su cara.

-**¡Jajajajajajaja!**! ¿Qué? Es divertido **(n.n)**

-¡Jajaja si, muy divertido!-rió Camus abiertamente, lo que le apremió a dos chorros de agua de parte de sus compañeros-**¡PFFFFFF! (.)**

Y entre broma y broma, los tres tomaban el agua hasta llenarse las mejillas para escupirlas en sus caras simultáneamente. Los tres llenaron sus bocotas de agua al mismo tiempo, cuando Hyoga de un grito, los asustó y los hizo tragarse todo el líquido que pensaban escupirse.

**-¡HYOGA!**- gritaron enojados después de beber el agua.

-Aww, ¿se tragaron el agua? Qué mal, pero saben, yo no seguiría con ese jueguito de ser ustedes… **(n.n)**- añadió en tono burlón el rubio, señalando a un par de perros bebiendo y peor aún, orinando dentro de la fuente.

**(UO.O)**

-Se los dije **(n.n)**- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como aquellos tres salían rápidamente de la fuente, sin saber cómo, para escupir y hacer gestos de asco de tan sólo imaginar hace cuanto estaban esos canes ahí **(n0n)**.

Por su propia salud y la de los ignorantes niños, los sacó de la ya contaminada fuente y los sentó en el pasto al sol, como si fueran trapos mojados sobre un tendedero, eso de cuidar niños no se le daba en lo absoluto. Para su suerte, Seiya y los demás llegaron con sus cosas, cumpliendo así el trato de que Shun ayudaría a todos por igual.

Hyoga suspiró aliviado al verlos acercarse y los saludó con la mano, más que pedir ayuda esperaba que Shun se hiciera cargo de los niños que le habían tocado, ya estaba aburrido y sólo quería andar de chismoso un rato.

-¡Hey Hyoga! ¿Cómo te va con las **"princesas"** que te tocaron? **(n0n)**-preguntó Saori como siempre de castrosa.

-Preferiría estar muerto **(¬¬)**

-¿También tú? **(u.u)**- añadió Seiya con un aspecto sombrío en su cara.

-Que lloronas son, como si cuidar de estos duendes fuera la gran ciencia, ni se pongan de flojos porque yo no pienso andar revisando pañales ajenos-Se quejaba Shun pensando en voz alta, hablándole a un árbol, pues nadie lo estaba mirando- Yo estoy para **VIGILAR** nadamás **(¬¬)**

-¿Y ese que trae?-preguntó Hyoga arqueando una de sus cejas y oyendo a Shun hablando solito.

-No le hagas caso, ya tiene rato que anda así de amargo, creo que le va a bajar **(xD)**-contestó Seiya riendo para sí mismo.

Y mientras los Bronceados se pasaban uno que otro chisme, los Aguadores y Los Vecinos se juntaron para quejarse entre ellos, como viles viejas fodongas que no saben de qué hablar cuando se encuentran en la calle…

**Continuará… **

**¿Cómo estarán los demás Dorados, si es que aún viven?, ¿qué hay de Shiryu e Ikki?, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Shion con su batido de desperdicio al que llama antídoto?, ¿hay algún doctor dispuesto a revisar el estómago de burro de Mu?, ¿Afrodita podrá bajar de peso?**

Averígualo muy pronto!

**Por:**

**DiitaScorpiio ^^**

**DE NUEVO MIL PERDONES! El capi obviamente es más breve que los anteriores, pero es porque continúa como habrán notado n.n. No me odien, la inspiración si se me fue por un rato prolongado, y no me moleste en buscarla por estar al pendiente de las clases u.u. Pero ya hay vacaciones y tengo una semana totalmente libre antes de viajar para continuar a mi bebé fanfic que tanto amo. Seguí leyendo los Reviews que adoro (3) y como siempre son mi motor para poner situaciones chistosas, hacer más drama, etc. Ustedes mandan! Que quieren leer el próximo capítulo? Sus ideas son más que bien recibidas n.n así que manden un poco de su inagotable imaginación y se los agradeceré INFINITAMENTE!**

**Mil gracias por seguir leyendo n.n! **


End file.
